CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: "Siempre cuidare de ellos, velare por su seguridad de día" "Los cuidare entre las sombras después de todo, ni en las noches están a salvo es como si siempre tuviesen un cartel luminoso en la cabeza que dijera: Ataquen" Cuidar de la familia es mi deber/misión. Leer&Comentar nn
1. Prologo

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales****:** Haru.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

**Cuidando de la famiglia**

**PROLOGO**

Era de noche, por toda la ciudad de Italia ya no se podían escuchar las risas de los niños correteando por toda la ciudad, o a las madres llamándoles la atención por corretear por toda la casa, si todo era paz y silencio en la pequeña ciudad; pero en las profundidades o con más detalle "El corazón" del bosque se escuchaban bombas y sonidos de disparo impactando contra troncos o la misma piel de las personas que se encontraban ahora en el.

— ¡AAAAH! —Se quejo un adolecente de ojos y cabello verde se sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con fuerza tratando de que la sangre no saliera inútilmente.

— ¡LAMPO! —Grito un rubio con cabellos en punta y ojos mieles con tonos anaranjados. — Knuckle, ayuda a Lampo.

El pelinegro con una bandita entre su nariz asintió, dejando su puesto entre la línea de ataque, corrió hacia Lampo quien se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo normal a causa de la perdida de sangre.

— ¡Giotto son demasiados y ya no tenemos fuerzas para usar las llamas de última voluntad! —G su mano derecha de cabello rojo y un tatuaje en forma de llamas retrocedió.

— Nufufu ¿Cansado G? —Se rio el guardián de la neblina Demon Spade, parecía que entre los guardianes de Giotto era el más sano, pero si se le observaba bien su respiración cortante, y la dificultad de mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del cansancio era el que peor estaba.

— ¡Cállate y ocúpate de vencer a esos tipos!

— Parecen niños; concentre en vencerlos a ellos. —Alaude de cabellos rubios cenizo atacaba a todo "niño" que se le acercaba, cabreado por que aunque no lo diría en voz alta estaba agotado solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_Tiempo…_

_Sin esperanza…_

_Solo cuestión de tiempo._

—**KHR—**

En el mismo bosque a unos kilómetros de donde se llevaba la ejecución de la familia Vongola un hombre entre las sombras sonreía, sonreía y de una manera muy placentera al ver como la familia más poderoso del bajo mundo iría a su fin esta misma noche.

— Señor, el primer escuadrón ah logrado el objetivo, el segundo escuadrón espera sus ordenes. —Hablo un hombre fornido de cabello negro haciendo una reverencia a su líder.

— Inician con la segunda fase. —Dijo observando con deleite como Giotto y sus guardianes comenzaban a retroceder.

— Si señor. —Sin más se retiro a dar la orden.

— Hasta entonces… _Bongore Purimo._

—**KHR—**

— ¿S-se están retirando? —Lampo tartamudeo.

— ¡Extremadamente malo! —Bramo Knuckle a su lado curando con la poca energía que le quedaba de su llama del sol.

— ¡Knuckle tiene razón debemos retirarnos AHORA!

No llegaron ni a darse la vuelta, cuando escucharon pasos trotando hacia ellos y para horror de todos ellos (Claro que Alaude y Demon lo disimularon muy bien con solo un poco de sudor resbalando por su mejilla), eran franco tiradores apuntando directo a ellos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan Primo? —Demon estaba depositando sus últimas esperanzas en su líder.

No hubo respuesta… Solo silencio y el sonido de las armas ser desbloqueadas por sus dueños. Giotto en lo único que pensaba era en la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo de regresar justo para su cumpleaños; imaginando a su pequeño llorando frente a su tumba: _"¡TE ODIO, ROMPISTE TU PROMESA!" _Solo de pensar en esas palabras se sintió el padre más horrible del mundo.

— ¡CARGUEN SUS ARMAS! —El corazón de los miembros de Vongola se detuvieron por milésimas de segundo. — ¡LISTOS! —No había esperanza… Solo un milagro o una familia aliada podría sacarlos de esto… Pero aún así no perdía la fe, de volver a reencontrarse con su hijo y sus sobrinos. — ¡FUEGO!

Giotto cerró los ojos con fuerza y un nombre llego a su mente, junto con la sonrisa del pequeño de 5 años.

_Tsuna…_

El tiempo pareció transcurrir más lento de lo esperado, se escuchaba como las armas de fuego dejaban lanzar las mil y un armas justo directo a donde se encontraban él y sus guardianes, siguieron pasando los segundos pero nada… Ni quejidos, ni frio, ni nada de dolor.

_¿Qué?_

Giotto abrió de apoco sus ojos, solo para abrirlos de sobremanera al ver, lo que sus ojos y los de sus guardianes no creían junto enfrente de ellos a solo 5 pies de ellos una persona por completo de negro los resguardaba con un dispositivo que en sus vidas habían visto, creando un enorme campo de protección con… ¿Llamas de la ultima voluntad del rayo?

Los disparos cesaron por momentos, cosa que el desconocido aprovecho para voltear a verlos. Él desconocido o por lo que veían _Desconocida _ una playera negra hasta los codos, siendo recubierta por un pequeño chaleco con un solo botón colocado, guantes negros que dejaban al aire libre solo los dedos pulgares unos que pantalones cortos que llegaban más arriba de las rodillas casi a medio muslo botas negras militares, (Cosa que causo muchos sonrojos XD) como accesorios un cinturón negro con pequeñas bolsas y un reloj negro con su pantalla fosforescente.

El viento soplo dejando que los cabellos oscuros se macearan ligeramente y fue cuando lo vieron un antifaz negro cubriendo su medio rostro para arriba, no se podían ver su ojos, ya que el antifaz traía una ligera tela blanca cubriendo los orificios de donde se suponía que estarían los agujeros.

— Veo que todos están a salvo. —Su voz fue lo que más los impacto algo aguda, pero tersa y suave. — Bien me ocupare primero de los estorbos. —Dijo mientras escuchaba como los disparos habían vuelto a escucharse, tratando de romper la barrera rayo. La mujer se giro sacando un pequeño artefacto de unas de las pequeñas bolsas y presionando un pequeño botón de la nada el pequeño artefacto se trasformo en un arco negro, presiono algunos botones del reloj y con unos pequeños "Beeps" se abrió una pequeña fisura del campo de fuerzas y la chica salió del campo de seguridad.

— ¡E-espera! —Giotto trato de detenerla pero fue en vano.

Los disparos aumentaron, Giotto y los demás no podían hacer nada más que escuchar ya que el campo de rayo por los cambios de movimiento hacia que la visión de la familia vongola se viera borrosa. Se escucharon gritos quejidos y lo que parecían rayos chocando con la tierra seguido de más ruidos no fue si no después de 20 minutos exactos que visualizó figuras cerca del campo el cual después de escuchar unos cuantos "Beeps" el campo desapareció dejando a la vista a la chica algo empolvada suspirando algo cansada.

La chica hizo ademán de acercarse a primo, pero un muy desconfiado y ya algo recuperado pelirrojo mano derecha de primo de rivera se interpuso en su camino fulminando a la mujer unos centímetros más baja que él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Giotto y los demás se encontraban en una encrucijada, sin saber si la mujer frente suyo era un aliado ó un enemigo.

La chica sonrío. — Puedes llamarme Raven.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Aquí una nueva historia espero os guste *D*

¿Reviews?


	2. CAPITULO 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**Aclaración: **_Esta historia se basa en el año 2000 no hace 400 años en el pasado XD… habia otra aclaración pero ya no me recuerdo XD cual era je… jejeje ^-^U_

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Giotto entre abrió los ojos a causa de los rayos de la luz se voltio a un lado para que estos no lo molestaran y así poder durmiendo su cuerpo le pesaba si no fuera porque esos rayos del sol seguiría durmiendo como un bebe se acurruco en su almohada para volver a cerrar los ojos soltando un suspiro…

_¡Esperen!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se incorporaba de la cama, soltando un quejido de dolor ante el movimiento brusco.

— ¡PAPÁ!, Papá ¿te encuentras bien? No te muevas tu cuerpo aun tiene que descansar.

Giotto reconoció la voz preocupada de su hijo, poso sus orbes dorados en los caoba de su pequeño hijo.

— T-tsuna… ¿Cómo es…? ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la enfermería, también están mis tíos. —Tsuna miro hacia el frente con un gesto preocupado, su padre dirigió la vista a donde su pequeño hijo miraba, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Todos sus guardianes se encontraban dispersados en las camas de la enfermería inconcientes, con sus sobrinos velando su sueño.

— ¿Cómo están? —Todos sus sobrinos voltearon a verle, suspirando al ver que al menos uno ya se encontraba despierto.

— Siguen dormidos tío Giotto. — Respondió, Hayato volteando a ver de soslayo a su padre aun inconciente apretando la mandíbula a causa del dolor en su cuerpo.

— Hice hasta lo imposible por curarlos, tío Lampo y mi padre eran los que estaban en peor estado, tío Demon y tío Alude poseen pequeños rasguños y una que otra _hema toma_ en su cuerpo pero sufren de cansancio _Extremo_, tío G y tío Asari tenían unas heridas algo profundas pero ninguna herida interna… Tío G se fracturo su costilla izquierda pude sanarla… Pero llame a uno de los aprendices de mi padre que esta más avanzado que yo… En tu caso tío Giotto solo hematomas pero tu cuerpo sufre de cansancio _EXTREMO_, descansa las células de tu cuerpo se pondrán en marcha para así curarte. —Ryohei le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, su padre Knuckle le había enseñado bien, y sabia de ante mano que en la enfermería jamás debe de levantar la voz o si no los "enfermos" se pondrían peor.

— Gracias por la información Ryohei. —Giotto se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hijo que tenia un rostro preocupado, pero aliviado de verlo despierto.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Todos los niños voltearon a verlo se vieron entre si y de nuevo a Giotto, quien dirigió una mirada confusa a los niños.

— No sabemos. — Takeshi observaba a su padre con el rostro sombrío.

— alrededor de las cinco y media de la madrugada tocaron el timbre de una manera desesperada, fue Ryohei quien abrió la puerta y los encontró a nuestro padre y a mis tíos recostados en el suelo. — Mukuro observaba sombrío a su padre, pensando una y mil veces como hacer pagar a los hombres que le hicieron esto a su padre. Mukuro acaricio la cabeza de su gemela al escucharla soltar un sollozo al ver a su padre en ese estado.— Kufufu, descuida Nagi, nuestro padre esta bien.

— H-hai…

Giotto observo a los chicos, tanto Kyoya como Mukuro tenían un aura hostil que gritaba "VENGANZA" por todos lados, Tsuna; Chrome y Lambo aun no dejaban de llorar en silencio al verlos en ese estado mientras Hayato y Takeshi se encontraban con su rostro sombrío observando a sus respectivos padres, Giotto juro que si esos dos tendrían un ataque de histeria si sus padres no despertaban en los próximos dos segundos.

Como escuchando sus rezos, los seis padres restantes comenzaron a gruñir al comenzar a recuperar el conocimiento.

— ¡A ORE-SAMA LE DUELEN TODOS LOS HUESOS! ¡AY! —Se quejo cuando su hijo prácticamente se le tiro encima.

— ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Ay! — G se quejo solo por abrir la boca, Hayato se hubiera reído de su padre si no estuviera temblando de miedo por verlo en ese estado.

— Maa, maa vamos chicos no peleen ¡itai! —Asari agarro su costado izquierdo, Takeshi se acerco a su padre preocupado.

— ¡TODOS ESTAMOS A SALVO HASTA EL EXTREMO! ¡GHAA DOLOR AL EXTREMO! —Rugio Knucke, Ryohei lloraba gritando: ¡Extremadamente genial! Al saber que su padre al fin despertaba.

— Herbívoros los arrestare a todos por perturbar la paz de la enfermería y por juntarse en grupo. —Alaude ni se inmuto cuando sintió como su cuerpo gritaba en agonía al sentarse, Kyoya lo observo, Alaude lo observo, ambos se observaron, Giotto los vio y supo de inmediato que padre e hijo comenzaron a "Charlar" ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Simple! Ambos hacer gestos al parecer conversaban lo que paso anoche y de cómo los encontraron.

— Nufufu~ No creo que puedas siquiera ponerme un dedo. —Demon se río divertido, Alaude le dio una mirada de muerte la cual fue ignorada por el ilusionista, ya que Demon estaba concentrado sonriéndole de una manera tierna a su pequeña hija quien lloraba mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Mukuro por su parte sonreía feliz de ver a su padre despierto, mientras acariciaba a su hermana por la espalda.

La familia estaba en reunión, los adultos tratando de calmar a los niños aun con el dolor en sus cuerpos pero por lo visto nada funcionaba para calmar los nervios de los más jóvenes, afuera de la mansión a principios del bosque una figura negra los observaba recargada entre las ramas y el tronco del árbol.

_Beep… Beep… Beep._

Raven presionó el botón de un dispositivo negro que colgaba en su oreja izquierda.

— _¿Cómo te fue? _

— Y tú decías que fallaría. —Raven sonrío, sin dejar de observar a la familia vongola.

— _¡LO DUDO, PORQUE AVECES METES LA PATA MUJER!_

— ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Estas por dejarme sorda! —Ambos gruñeron y soltaron una exclamación de indignación.

— _¿Raven? _—Se escucho una nueva voz preocupada. Cuervo sonrío, dejando escapar un suspiro, al parecer su _jefe_ no podía dejar de preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo están todos aya en casa?

— _Todos estamos bien… Nadie de tu familia se ah dado cuenta aún, Solo hemos tenido problemas con "él" ah estado preguntando por ti… ¿Estas segura que no quieres que les diga donde estas?_ —Raven sudaba balas, cuando _él_ se enterara en _donde_ estaba, seguro que se desataría un cataclismo de proporciones épicas; pero cuando su _familia_ se enterara sería aun peor… ¡Sería el Armageddon el que se desataría!

— No, claro que no, trata de seguir manteniéndolos al margen de todo esto… y si preguntan por mi ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer _jefe~ _—Raven sonrío, pudo ver como G por unas palabras de su hijo se levantaba de golpe de la cama para golpear a su hijo quien ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

— _Ah… Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así… Llámame por mi nombre. _—Raven podía imaginarse a su _jefe_ fruncir el seño, mientras hacia un mohín de disgusto.

— Lo siento _Jefe _la señal se pierde debo colgar… — Hizo una pausa.— Prometo regresar a casa a salvo. —Y con eso dio por terminada la llamada, Raven se quedo observando a la familia unos minutos más, soltó un suspiro, y de un momento a otro desapareció.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué sucede?

Todo el mundo paso su vista en demon y los dos gemelos que de un momento a otro se habían trasladado cerca de la ventana - Claro que demon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano - Demon entrecerró los ojos serio, Mukuro hizo lo mismo y Chrome frunció el ceño hacia arriba preocupada.

—…

— ¿Demon?

— Se acaba de levantar una ilusión…

—**¡¿QUÉ? **— Exclamaron los demás, Alaude y Kyoya observaban a sus respectivos enemigos.

— Pero… —Chrome, volteo a ver a su hermano y padre, quienes asintieron afirmando sus sospechas. — Se esta alejando de aquí.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, una ilusión se levanto cerca de ellos y en vez de acercarse ¿Se alejaba? Giotto y el resto de los guardianes se observaron unos con otros -G ya había regresado con Hayato de su persecución.-

— ¡PUEDE QUE YA TENGA LO QUE VINO A BUSCAR! —G grito, pero su costilla le reclamo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en si mismo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Hayato solo lo vio, mientras una enorme gota se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Y con la caída del guardián de la tormenta todos olvidaron ese pequeño episodio unos por burlarse del pelirrojo, y otros por preocupación.

—**KHR—**

_Tres meses después… 28 de Mayo._

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lambo! — Lambo soplo las 4 velitas y todos aplaudieron -A excepción de Alaude; Kyoya; Demon y Mukuro.- felicitaron al pequeño y como era tradición en la familia Lambo escogería que hacer y a donde ir por todo el día. -Cosa que a algunos no les agradaba pero no tenían de otra o enfrentar la ira de Giotto.-

Luego de comer pastel, y abrir los regalos Lambo demando ir a la ciudad en busca de más dulces de uva para el, y pasar un todo un día en conjunto con su familia.

Todo iba bien hasta que la "tregua de paz obligada" se rompió, cuando a Demon y Mukuro se les ocurrió levantar ilusiones sangrientas en contra de las Alondras causando una pelea justo en medio del pueblo, provocando que la gente se acercara cosa que a la ciertas alondras no toleraron y comenzaron a hacer un caos desquitándose contra los cabeza de frutas.

Giotto tanto sus guardines como los hijos trataron de detener la pelea los únicos que no movieron un dedo fueron Lampo y Lambo, Uno por estar demasiado asustado para _tratar _de detener a los cuatro más poderosos de la familia y el otro… Bueno por que decidió seguir a unos niños que decían de ir a una dulcería cercana y como el buen amante de dulces que era no iba a perder su gran oportunidad… Después de todo era su cumpleaños ¿No? Solo se es un niño una vez y así el pequeño Lambo se fue en busca de una aventura para las crónicas del gran LAMBO-SAMA.

— ¡Deténganse ya! —Giotto exclamo en su modo jefe, a lo cual sus guardianes e hijos se detuvieron de golpe.— No puedo creer que se pelearan HOY en el cumpleaños de uno de sus sobrinos y hermanos. —Giotto regaño a los cuatro en general, nadie hizo nada para defenderse o defenderlos ya sabían que cuado Giotto se enfadaba… era horrible.

Giotto siguió dándoles el discurso de "Eso no se hace de: 5 horas, 46 minutos, 63 segundos y 2 milésimas de segundo" Si, todos venían contando ese discurso desde que Giotto lo dio la octava vez cuando alguien hizo algo malo que lo sacaba de sus casias.

— G-Giotto…

— Y esperen cuando lleguemos a casa, ambos se encargaran de hacer todo el papeleo. —Primo miro serio a los dos adultos _responsables._— Mientras Kyoya y Mukuro se les estarán confiscando sus armas por una semana. —Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos ¿Hablaba enserio? Observaron el rostro de su tío que decía muy claramente _"Hablo enserio niños" _Los dos niños chasquearon la lengua molestos, esta no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, Giotto ya les había confiscados sus armas, las que siempre tenían consigo y las de repuesto una vez quisieron verle el pelo al rubio y les fue mucho peor.— Y eso no queda aquí, por la destrucción publica…

— Giotto…

— Tendrán que hacer servicio a la comunidad los arreglos de lo que destruyeron saldrán de sus salarios y mesadas también tendrán que…

— ¡GIOTTO!

— ¿Qué sucede lampo? —Todos voltearon a ver al peliverde que estaba observando a todos lados con semblante preocupado.

— Habla de una vez. —G, se molesto con el mocoso ya que había detenido el castigo que su mejor amigo les estaba dando a los guardianes más fuertes de Vongola primo. -Aunque los que estaban siendo retados por el rubio agradecieron mentalmente que lo hiciera solo que jamás lo dirían en voz alta.-

— ¡LAMBO NO ESTA!

Con esas palabras un silencio incomodo se poso en todos, Lampo seguía viendo alrededor preocupado.

— ¿Cómo que no esta?

— ¡NO ESTA, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR, SE FUE! —Grito exasperado el guardián del rayo.

— Che, apuesto que lo dejaste solo como de costumbre, eres un mocoso mimado.

— ¡NO ES VERDAD!

— Ma, ma este no es el momento para eso G, debemos ir en busca de Lambo. —Asari coloco una mano en el hombro de G, el cual simplemente bufo quitándose la mano del flautista de un manotazo, cosa que en nada afecto al espadachín conociendo el carácter de su amigo.

— Asari tiene razón no es momento para eso, vamos tenemos que encontrarlo. — Todos asintieron y fueron en busca del pequeño con traje de vaca.

— Espero Lambo este bien… —Tsuna dijo para si mismo mientras corría unos pasos detrás de los adultos.

— Che. Esa estúpida vaca hace preocupar a Tsuna-sama ¿Quién demonios se cree?

Pasaron un cuarto de hora buscando al pequeño que no daba señales de vida o que haya pasado por ahí, Lampo estaba por tener un ataque de nervios al no encontrar señas de su hijo y los insultos de G no lo ayudaban en nada para relajarse, no fue hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse cuando todos comenzaron a preocuparse -Incluso los duros de corazón como las alondras y los cabeza de frutas.- Lampo ya estaba pensando lo peor de su pequeño ¿Qué tal si un grupo de borrachos fue ofendido por el pequeño? O ¿Si una familia enemiga lo secuestro? O Peor aún… ¿Qué si unos bandidos lo tomaba como rehén y pedía rescate solo para que mataran al niño al final de cuentas? El corazón del guardián del rayo tamborileaba más y más rápido, casi al punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Eh? ¿No escuchan eso? —Todas las miradas fueron a parar en el mini Giotto quien con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la par de sus oídos tratando de concentrarse en el sonido.

Todos guardaron silencio si no hasta que la escucharon tan fuerte y clara y muy, MUY familiar.

— Ghahaha ¡LAMBO-SAMA quiere que lo hagas de nuevo! —Si esa fastidiosa risa y esa frase tan usada por los Bovino.

— ¡LAMBO! —Lampo fue el primero en correr directamente donde provenía la voz de su hijo. El resto fue justo detrás del peliverde entraron en un local de comida llamado: _"El gato negro" _el cual estaba atestado de gentelocalizaron al cumpleañero sentado en una mesa enfrente del escenario y a una chica de cabello castaño quien le sonreía al pequeño.

— jeje muy bien Lambo-sama aquí va de nuevo desu~

Los vongola observaron como la chica cerraba los ojos y tomaba un poco de aire y así comenzó:

**Las flores florecen durante la primavera, y el atardecer del verano**

**Ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón**

**Aun en los días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas**

Un viento suave rodeo el lugar, los vongola sintieron un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, no supieron muy bien el por que, pero el canto de esa chica era el causante.

**La luz se desborda de mi corazón y brota hacia al cielo.**

**Aunque exista la felicidad o la tristeza **

**Lo cargare y caminare derecho.**

Las luces fueron encendidas en ese preciso momento cuando el sol se escondió y la luna se adueño por completo del cielo.

**Esas son las cosas que ambos sostenemos en las manos**

**En otoño las hojas caen **

**En invierno, durmiendo las copas de los árboles**

Lambo sonreía feliz, porque la mujer cantaba en especifico para él, aunque otros escuchaban la canción de la castaña el pequeño con traje de vaca sabia que la chica cantaba solo para él y por él. -Ya que lambo se lo pidió (Exigió).- La castaña tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas feliz de ver al pequeño disfrutar de la canción, extendió su brazos hacia lambo, lambo no dudo y se lanzo a sus brazos que lo rodearon para un calido brazo, ambos rieron por la hazaña del pequeño de lanzarse hacia ella desde una distancia algo larga entre ambos -Al menos para un niño de 4 años recién cumplidos.- Lampo observo esto y no pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estomago… Desde que su madre murió cuando le dio a luz, Lambo fue el único de la familia que no pudo sentir lo que era tener una madre que lo amara.

**La dulzura de este mundo, mientras cae la noche, ofrezcamos una oración**

**Y en silencio recibamos al sol por la mañana por favor guíame, OH voz lejana.**

**Como sonrisas… Como canciones… Resuena el sonido del viento.**

**Aunque exista la felicidad o la tristeza lo cargare y caminare derecho.**

**Esas son las cosas que ambos sostenemos de las manos…**

La pequeña generación Vongola sintieron una punzada en su pecho al ver como su hermano pequeño era abrazo tan cariñosamente por la chica, quien luego deposito un beso en la frente del más joven, y sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de envidia y celos se forjo en ellos. La castaña siguió cantando, cuando termino se hizo el silencio para momentos después escuchar los tremendos aplausos y silbidos de todos los clientes incluso los vongola aplaudieron por tan bello canto.

Giotto y el resto de la familia trataron de acercarse pero gracias a los espectadores no pudieron hasta que se escuchó una frase familiar.

— Herbívoros, muévanse o serán arrestados por perturbar el orden.

Todos se quedo en silencio, todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a los vongola y no ser atacados por el gran Alude o su hijo… o caer en las terribles ilusiones del guardián de la niebla Demon Spade.

— Ghahaha Haru es la familia del ¡gran LAMBO-SAMA! —A todos les escurrió una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza, Haru por su parte se rió a las ocurrencias del pequeño niño vaca.

— LAMBO ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¿Acaso quieres que sufra un ataque al corazón? —Lampo miraba a su hijo molesto, pero a la vez aliviado. — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Che, tú también nos causas problemas, es normal que tu hijo también los cause _Bakka!_ Asari estaba a punto de decirle a G que controlara su lenguaje cuando:

— ¿Hahi? ¡¿Que clase de adulto _responsable_ va gritando palabrotas cuando hay niños cerca? — Haru miro mal a G, quien le regreso la mirada de la misma forma.

— No se de que hablas mujer. — Frunció el seño, Giotto sintió como su intuición Híper comenzó a advertirle que se avecinaba peligro… Pero ¿De esta chica?

— ¡No me tomes el pelo **cabeza de pulpo rosa! **Soy origen japonés es más que obvio que vaya a entender cuando dices palabrotas y más enfrente de niños, desu.

Giotto abrió los ojos como la boca mostrando su sorpresa, no paso mucho cuando el y el resto de los guardianes comenzaron a reírse, nadie había escuchado un mote como ese en su vida, G por su parte no lo hayo nada gracioso, una venita resalto palpitando de odio casi a punto de reventar apareció en su frente ante tal insulto a su persona.

— ¡MI CABELLO ES ROJO NO ROSA, MUJER TONTA!

— ¿Hahi? ¡Haru no es ninguna tonta, Haru es más lista que tú cabeza de pulpo rosa! —Giotto y los demás no se la creían, esa mujer si que era valiente, mira que enfrentarse a G de esa manera no solo una ¡si no dos veces! O esa chica era muy valiente o muy tonta para hacer enojar de esa manera al guardián de la tormenta.

G estaba a punto de darle un harto de palabrotas y dejar a esa mujer en su lugar cuando la voz del más joven de los vongola resonó por todo el establecimiento.

— Ghahaha ¡LAMBO-SAMA por fin sabe que quiere como **deseo especial** de cumpleaños! —Todos posaran sus miradas en lambo quien aun se encontraba en los brazos de Haru.— Y es que Haru sea la madre del gran LAMBO-SAMA.

…

…

…

…

— **¡¿QUÉ?**

* * *

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado, y perdonen la demora, mi mente ah estado fuera de inspiración -Suspira en agonia.- Se dieron cuenta ? XD ando traumada con canciones japonesas pero son precisamente ellas las que me inspiran a los capítulos y todo ¬3¬U es por eso que hago cantar a haru T,T bueno perdónenme buu buu pero no puedo evitarlo, hehe y ahora_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews son muy amables en especial;;_

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; temainalumi-chan; mary-animeangel; Albii-chan y por ultimo pero no menos importante Korraang**

***Deseo especial de cumpleaños;; Como una tradición -Al menos en mi casa.- Existe el "Deseo especial de cumpleaños" donde aparte de los regalos que me dan el derecho de pedir un deseo que mis padres y hermanos deben acatar aunque no lo quieran por ejemplo: Si quiero ir aquí o aya, que me den permiso de salir a cierto lado un día después del cumple etc. XD y como es "Deseo especial" no pueden decir no… claro al menos que no haigan fondos ¬¬ y si no comparten cumpleaños como lo hago con mi hermana mayor manipuladora -_-#**

**Canción Ahita kuru hi: ** www . Youtube watch?v = F61BianzRJ4

_Gracias por leer espero la continuación sea de su agrado_

_¿Reviews? *-*_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Era un caos Giotto y sus guardianes no sabían que hacer o como lograr que Lambo cambiara su _Tokubetsu ni shitai _trataron de hablarle; lo sobornaron e incluso lo amenazaron con quitarle sus dulces de uva; pero nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión. Decidieron quedarse un rato en _The black cat _ a tratar de persuadir a Lambo; Haru tuvo que dar retirada cuando una mujer mayor le llamo -Al parecer dueña de _The black cat_.- para que atendiera a los clientes de la mesa cuatro.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los pequeños Vongola comenzaron a aburrirse, los adultos seguían con su reunión de la cual Lambo y su _tokubetsu ni shitai _ eran el tema principal. Tsuna balanceo sus pequeñas piernas de adelante y por detrás, recargando sus pequeños brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus palmas, observando como su pequeño _hermano _seguía llorando por el hecho de que los adultos no querían cumplir con su _deseo especial. _Observo por unos momentos a su familia cuando un vaso fue colocado al frente bloqueando su vista.

_¿Eh?_

Tsuna parpadeo, alzo sus dos grandes ojitos almendras topándose con los chocolates de Haru. La castaña le sonrío dejando el vaso con jugo de manzana.

— ¿Eh?

— jeje invita la casa pequeño. —Haru fue colocando pequeños bazos para el resto de los niños, pero un dato curioso para los chicos fue ver, que en vez de una vaso con jugo, una taza de té fue colocada frente a Hibari.— Como ya he dicho, la casa invita beban con confianza desu. —La chica sonrío en general.

— ¡Gracias! — Soltaron al unísono los pequeños vongola, Hibari asintió en agradecimiento. Haru asintió y observo el tumulto que hacían los adultos, soltando un suspiro.

— Me entere que hoy es el cumpleaños del pequeño Lambo-chan. —Los pequeños asintieron.— ¿Qué es eso de _Deseo especial_ del que tanto hablan? —Haru ladeo la cabeza mostrando mucho su confusión.

— jeje el _Tokubetsu ni shitai, _es una tradición en nuestra familia, que aparte de los regalos que nuestros tíos; hermanos y/o hermana. -Chrome sonrío.- Nos dan el derecho de tener como hemos dicho un _deseo especial_, y Lambo, ha pedido que tú seas su _Okasan_… Y bueno, ese deseo esta algo… pues complicado. — Yamamoto sonrió despreocupado; pero se podía ver el tic nervioso en la comisura de los labios.

Haru abrió la boca, y la cerro para volver a abrirla. — ¿Hahi? ¿De verdad? — Los chicos asintieron, Haru volteo a ver a donde el pequeño con trajecito de vaca lloraba, verlo frotarse los ojos sin que las rebeldes lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos verdes, provoco un golpeteo fuerte de su corazón.— Pero… ¿Por qué es complicado desu?

— Che. El problema radica que esta involucrando a terceros _Bakajo._

— ¿Hahi? Ya asumo quien a de ser tu padre desu. —Haru negó con la cabeza.— Pero… A mi no me molestaría ser la _Okasan _del pequeño Lambo-chan. — Se hizo el silencio, extrañamente cuando la castaña habló, fue como si todos hicieron un pacto de silencio, para escucharla decir la última frase.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_¿Hahi?_

Haru se sonrojo al ver que todos tenían sus miradas en ella, comenzó a frotarse su brazo derecho clara muestra de su nerviosismo, reía nerviosa, mientras pequeñas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse rápidamente por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?

Haru volteo bruscamente para ver al pequeño Lambo observarla con sus mejillas sonrosadas ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un leve moquillo escurriéndose por la nariz. Haru se calmo al ver al pequeño, sacando un pañuelo, de un bolsillo de su vestido se acerco a limpiarle con cuidado las lagrimas al pequeño y por ultimo su nariz.

— Claro que si pequeño… —Haru le sonrió, para segundos después mostrar una cara de afligida.— pero ¿Y tu _Mommy_? ¿No se enojara?

Fue ahí cuando los adultos reaccionaron…

— La madre de Lambo salio de viaje al cielo _signora. _—Lampo explico a la chica, Haru lo miro sorprendida, observo al pequeño por unos momentos para voltearse a Lampo.

— _¿And you agree with this?_— pregunto, en referencia a ser la madre sustituta para el pequeño. Lampo al igual que el resto de los adultos Vongola observaron a la chica con sorpresa -Claro que Demon y Alude lo supieron disimular muy bien.-, al enterarse que la chica era trilingüe y Lampo teniendo el ingles como lenguaje materno reacciono.

— _Well it is the special request of my son. _—Lampo suspiro poniendo sus manos en las caderas, negando con la cabeza.— _I can not really say no._

Los pequeños vongola, no entendían nada, de un momento era un debate entre el Italiano y Japonés… pero al pasar al ingles solo Hayato logro entender algunas palabras, pero aun así no lograba conectarlas con todo el escándalo que su hermano pequeño había hecho.

Haru asintió y le regalo una enorme sonrisa al pequeño Lambo. — ¡Muy bien Lambo-chan, desde ahora Haru será tu _Mommy _desu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tres días después… Sábado._

Haru observaba con asombrada la enorme mansión, con la boca abierta, desde su llegada a Italia había observado hermosas casas, mansiones y edificios, pero ninguna comparada con esa hermosa construcción antigua, toco el timbre volteando a ver el enorme jardín exquisito lleno de flores y árboles del mismo bosque que rodeaba a la mansión. Haru volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y un hombre mayor con traje negro y blanco (Mayordomo XD.) la recibió.

— Buenos días _signora _¿En que puedo ayudarle?

— Eh… buenos días, Soy Haru Miura… Etto vengo a petición del pequeño Lambo. —Haru estaba nerviosa no sabia ni que decirle, cuando hablo con Lampo y compañía habían quedado en que se trasladara a la mansión y que estaría bajo la responsabilidad de Lampo, mientras fuera la _madre sustituta _del pequeño bovino.

— ¡Ah por supuesto! El maestro Lampo me aviso que llegaría, adelante, adelante, permítame su maleta _signora_.

— No es necesario, ¡y puede llamarme Haru, desu! —Sonrió, el hombre mayor abrió ligeramente la boca por la forma tan divertida de hablar de la chica, el hombre mayor cerro la boca para plasmar una sonrisa amena.

— No podría. —Soltó aun con la misma sonrisa.— Ya que usted viene a ser la nueva _Mommy_ del joven Lambo y eso la convierte en—

— Eso no hace a Haru superior. Haru será quien cuide de Lambo-chan como una madre lo haría, pero eso no cambia nada, seguiré siendo un tipo de trabajadora, así que seremos compañeros desu, y los compañeros se llaman por sus nombres, ¿no? — Haru extendió la mano, hacia el hombre mayor, quien se quedo callado por la forma de pensar de la chica frente suya, sorprendido y feliz le tomo la mano.

— Soy Damiano (Damián) joven Haru. —La chica sonrío, por lo menos dejo de llamarla "señorita"

Luego de presentarse Damiano junto con Haru se encaminaron al despacho del jefe, el hombre de mayor edad toco suavemente la puerta, el mayordomo entro luego de escuchar el _adelante _del día a día. Haru espero pacientemente cuando su compañero de trabajo le pidió que entrara. Haru coloco su mano izquierda sobre su pecho inhalando aire para seguidamente expulsarlo dándose ánimos, abrió la puerta hipando su ya conocido _¿¡Hahi!? _ al ver el oscuro ambiente que rodeaba a los dueños de la casa, todos y cada uno de ellos andaban con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo… Gruñendo y quejándose por lo bajo. Haru le alzo una ceja, volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo preguntándole con la mirada.

Damiano simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que la actitud de los siete hombres frente a ellos era normal. La chica parpadeo y regreso su vista a los siete hombres que al parecer aun no notaban su presencia.

— Umm… ¿Buenos días? —Haru no pudo evitar sonar su saludo como una pregunta.

Siete pares de ojos fueron a parar a la figura femenina, causando que los nervios de la castaña emergieran haciendo que tragara con fuerza y sudor bajara por su mejilla.

— Jóvenes maestros, por favor dejen esa aura oscura. Están espantando a la pobre chica. — Reprehendió, el mayordomo (así como un padre para los hombres vongola.) Todos reaccionaron a las palabras del hombre mayor.

— ¡OH! Mil perdones… —Giotto se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.— Bienvenida Haru. —Giotto rodeo la mesa de madera negra fina para acercarse hasta la castaña tomar su mano y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano.

Haru se sonrojo hasta las orejas, retiro su mano con suavidad.— G-gracias Primo-san.

— Oh… —El rubio hizo un leve puchero, por la forma _tan _formal que la chica utilizo hacia su persona y también al usar los honoríficos como el "san" a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado ni siquiera por parte de Asari.— No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Giotto.

Haru negó con la cabeza.— No seria correcto, Primo-san… —Que irónico pensó, lo mismo sucedió con Damiano. Hizo una pausa ignorando por completo las rabietas del rubio mayor así como la mirada burlona del mayordomo, así que decidió cambiar de tema.— Etto… Si no es ser irrespetuosa ante mi pregunta pero… ¿Por qué se encuentran tan… ammm _depressione_?

Los hombres la observaron, aun estaban impresionados con la chica, no era de todos los días ver que una chica de quince años fuera trilingüe, normalmente las chicas de su edad en lo único que se preocupaban era en verse bien, los chicos y amm… ¿Dinero? Realmente no lo sabían, las adolescentes eran todo un misterio… Y bien que lo sabían… Por nada habían sufrido en su adolescencia con las chicas.

— B-bueno lo que ocurre es que…

— Tsk. Debemos salir a una misión.

— Y no regresaremos si, no hasta la noche.

— Pero el verdadero problema radica en…

— Ya teníamos planes con los niños ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Nufufu; pero ahora hemos cancelado la salida al parque de atracciones.

— Hmp.

Después de esa pequeña exclamación, el aura oscura los rodeo nuevamente, por otra parte Haru y Damiano les escurrió una gota enorme por la nuca, al ver a los más fuertes y respetables Vongola.

— Maestro Giotto, deje de deprimirse y suba los ánimos lo mismo va para ustedes jóvenes maestros, su barco parte en 35 minutos exactos, a quitar caras largas y a trabajar si no pueden salir hoy con los niños ya será mañana. —Aplaudió, con rostro ameno.

Los hombres apuestos suspiraron, asintiendo para incorporarse de sus asientos y excusarse para ir a preparar lo que les faltaba antes de salir a la misión.

— Muy bien joven Haru, sígame la llevare a la que será su recamara para dejar su maleta y luego iremos con el joven Lambo.

— Hai.

Ambos se retiraron del despacho, caminaron por los enormes pasillos. Haru observaba desde las pinturas hasta las estatuas de animales por los pasillos en los que pasaba, al llegar a la que seria su nueva "fortaleza" al entrar a lo que sería su nueva habitación se quedo muda.

La habitación era ¡ENORME! Fácilmente podían caber dos camas en ese lugar, tragando con fuerza la castaña entro para depositar la maleta en la cama que tenia sabanas de seda blanca, una enorme ventanal con cortinas azul cielo, una alfombre de color verde menta, y muebles de roble, un baño personal de mármol blanco. Era excesito y mucho para _una madre sustituta_ que en si, no sabía si dudaría estando ahí.

— ¿Y que le parece?

— Bueno…

— Si no es suficiente, podemos conseguirle una habitación más grande.

— ¿Hahi? ¡NO! E-etto… Lo que Haru iba a decir es que es mucho para ser solo _una madre sustituta._

El mayordomo parpadeo y luego rió con fuerza. Haru sintió bochorno por la risa del hombre mayor.

— Perdone mi falta señorita Haru. Pero el hecho de que el pequeño Lambo le pidiera ser su madre, la hace una mujer muy valiosa e importante, el joven Lambo nunca conoció a su madre, el joven no es de aquellos que se acerquen a cualquier mujer diciéndoles "Quiero que seas mi nueva madre". El pequeño Lambo, debió sentir en usted lo que es sentir el cariño de una verdadera _Mommy._

Haru entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa, de nuevo esas pequeños latidos al saberse especial. Cerrando los ojos dejando ir un suspiro de alivio, asintió.

— Okay. Vamos desu.

Luego de asentir, Damiano guió a la castaña por nuevos corredores hasta llevarla a la sala. Haru hipo sorprendida de ver que las auras oscuras de los niños eran diez veces más oscuras que las que había visto en sus padres.

Los adultos estaban hablando con sus respectivos hijos tratando de animarles y prometer que _mañana _si irían al parque de atracciones; pero en ves de subir ánimos parecía que entre más decían algo más se deprimían y aumentaban sus auras oscuras.

Lampo suspiro en fastidio, no logrando animar ni con pasteles y dulces a su pequeño. Dirigió su mirada al umbral observando a la castaña.

— Yo Lambo, mira quien esta aquí. —Lampo señalo a la nueva madre de Lambo, el aludido volteo el rostro y borrando su aura oscura por una de luz.

— ¡MAMÁ! —Grito el pequeño corriendo hacia la castaña. Haru se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Lambo para extender sus brazos al pequeño y abrazarlo cuando él se tiro a los brazos.

— ¡Lambo-chan! ¡es bueno verte de nuevo desu! —Le sonrió. Acariciando su afro lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo.

Lampo sonrió victorioso al menos su pequeño ya no estaba deprimido, los adultos miraron feo al guardián del relámpago; pero no podían hacer nada. Los niños por otro lado sintieron esa pequeña chisca de celos de nuevo.

— Jóvenes maestros ya deben partir o perderán su barco.

Todos suspiraron.— Te lo encargo. Cuídalo por favor. —Lampo dirigió su mirada a Haru. La castaña asintió.

Lampo abrazo a su pequeño por unos segundos, soltándolo para luego tomar su maleta y salir. Los demás adultos hicieron lo mismo y encargaron el bienestar de sus hijos a Damiano, el hombre mayor asintió, Damiano acompaño a sus jefes hasta la puerta dejando a Haru a solas con los niños.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué aremos hoy? —Lambo prácticamente saltaba de euforia por solo usar la palabra: "Mamá". Haru se rió, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de _su pequeño hijo_.

— Bueno hoy _Mommy_ tenia planeado conocer mejor Lambo-chan; pero mommy se entero que tu papá no pudo llevarte al parque de atracciones ¿Es así?

— Si… —Bajo la cabeza decepcionado. Haru lo observo unos segundos, miro más allá de Lambo y los demás niños que se habían puesto a hacer cosas distintas en pequeños grupos por separado o simplemente solos, ensombrecieron su mirada. Haru regreso su mirada al pequeño Lambo.

— Nee Lambo-chan, ¿No te gustaría ir al parque de atracciones con okassan? —Preguntó señalándose a si misma. Lambo alzo la mirada, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Haru sonrió y miro de soslayo a los demás niños que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlos (Haru y Lambo) otros más disimulados que los demás, regreso su mirada al pequeño frente suya.— Se que no es lo mismo si no es con otossan; pero ¿Te gustaría salir a divertirte con okassan?

— ¡SIIIIII! —Grito emocionado.

— Pero hay tres condiciones. —Lambo dejo gritar ladeando su cabeza.

— La primera, Tú y yo jugaremos a las 20 preguntas, y nos diremos más que la verdad. ¿kay? Y así poder conocernos mejor.

— ¡Si! —Dijo sin vacilar.

— Bueno, la segunda cuando estemos ahí, iremos a todos los juegos y puestos que desees pero _no_ debes separarte de okassan ¿Entiendes?, si deseas ir a otro lugar me dices para que vayamos juntos.

— ¡Sip!

— Y la tercera es… ¡Que nos divirtamos al máximo!

— ¡Yay!

— Bueno, solo hay que avisar a Damiano-san que saldremos y si puede pedirle a alguien que nos lleve y nos vaya a traer más tarde. —Haru se levanto y alzar la mirada al techo.

— Si vamos, ¡Lambo-sama ya desea partir!

— Okay; Pero Lambo-chan tengo la primera pregunta. —Lambo alzo la cabeza para ver mejor a la castaña.— Pregunta: ¿No quieres preguntar a tus hermanos si quieren venir con nosotros?

Haru sonrió amena. Lambo le regreso la sonrisa y corrió al primer grupo.— nee ¡Tsuna-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ohadera! ¿Quieren ir al parque de atracciones conmigo y mamá?

Los tres niños se miraron entre si, claro que Hayato frunció el seño por la forma en que lo llamo su hermano pequeño, Tsuna frunció el seño hacia arriba preocupado, paso a ver a la castaña quien sonreía.

— ¿No es molestia? —Takeshi fue el primero en hablar, mirando de Lambo a _la madre de Lambo_.

— ¡Claro que no desu! ¡Entre más mejor!

— jajá ¡yo voy!

— ¡Gracias por invitarnos!

— ¡Si Tsuna-sama va, yo voy!

Lambo ahora se acerco a los dos gemelos. — ¿Quieren venir?, ¡Lambo-sama garantiza que será divertido!

— Umm etto…

— Kufufu~ vamos, vamos hermana será divertido.

— E-esta bien Mukuro-nii.

Lambo no tuvo que acercarse a los otros dos, ya que Ryohei había gritado ¡EXTREMO, iremos al parque! Y Kyoya había asentido a pesar de que casi se quedo sordo, gruño por lo bajo que mordería hasta la muerte a su hermano más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando arribaron al parque de atracciones/diversiones los niños se emocionaron, corriendo rápidamente a la montaña rusa. Haru se rió y fue a comparar las nueve entradas, claro que tuvo que pelearse con el encargado ya que no dejaba que Lambo, Tsuna y Chrome subieran por ser los más pequeños. Al final el encargado los dejo subir gracias a la terca insistencia de la castaña y bajo su responsabilidad.

Claro que la seguridad de los niños estaban bajo su cargo. Le había hecho mil y un promesas a Damiano sobre mantenerse en grupo, no alejarse los unos de los otros y llamarlo por si algo malo sucedía. Además Haru había pedido a los otros siete cumplir las mismas condiciones que había pedido a Lambo, claro que la de las 20 preguntas habían sido modificadas por 25 y los ocho responderían las 25 como grupo y no por separado.

Luego de bajarse, y gritando que eso había sido genial los chicos deseaban volver a subirse. Haru les concedió eso solo que esta vez ella y Chrome decidieron quedar abajo, pidiendo de favor a Ryohei de sentarse junto a Lambo, el mini boxeador asintió con un gran y poderoso ¡EXTREMO! Haru les saludo con la mano cuando la maquina se puso en marcha.

— ¿Chrome-chan?

— ¿S-si?

— jeje, no tengas miedo desu.

— L-lo siento. —Haru se puso a su altura (Al lado de chrome) y sonrió, pasando su diestra por sus cabellos, provocando un sonrojo de la pequeña Chrome.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Chrome-chan eres muy linda desu! —Rió, Chrome parpadeo y sonrió.

— G-gracias.

— No hay porque agradecer, después de todo es la verdad. —Ambas se sonrieron y aguardaron a que los demás chicos regresaran.— Nee chrome-chan pregunta: ¿Sabes cocinar?

— N-no. ¿Usted puede?

— Si, si puedo y por favor no me trates de usted, ¡Puedes llamarme Haru! —Chrome asintió.

— ¿Haru-nee? —Tanteó, no estaba segura si era una buena forma de llamar a la castaña. Haru le sonrió realmente le gusto la forma en que decidió llamarla.

— ¿Si?

— ¿M-me e-enseñarías a cocinar? Mamá siempre e-esta de viaje por el trabajo… y n-no puede, h-he querido preguntar al c-cocinero pe-pero…—Se mordió el labio inferior.— Q-quiero aprender… Para cocinarle a mi okassan y darle la bienvenida… Ella… h-ha pesar que no esta tanto t-iempo con nosotros nos ama… Siempre que regresa del trabajo… Nos da todo el amor que no puedo darnos en sus días de ausencia a mi, a mi hermano mayor y a papá… así que…

— ¡Oh Chrome-chan, claro que si! ¡Yo te enseño desu! —Chrome con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo sus mejillas asintió.

— ¡Gracias Haru-nee!

Haru asintió, justo cuando los niños regresaban, Haru los recibió preguntándoles si fue mejor que la primera ves, a lo que los niños (O casi todos) respondieron que fue mejor la segunda vez ya que subieron hasta atrás. Los chicos decidieron ir a la siguiente atracción jalando a la castaña, Mukuro y Chrome iban por detrás, para que pudieran hablar con más calma.

— Escuche por ahí un: ¿"Haru-nee"? —Chrome se encogió de hombros y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa apenada.

— Discúlpame Mukuro-nii.

— Kufufu~ Descuida mi querida Nagi, si ella te agrada pues a mi también. —Chrome rápidamente se animo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Gracias Mukuro-nii!

Subieron distintos juegos mecánicos extremistas como decía Ryohei y para el medió día Haru los llevo a los puestos de comida escogieron una mesa grande y una silla especial para que Lambo pudiera llegar a la mesa ahora el momento de decidir.

— Muy bien chicos ¿Qué quieren comer?

— ¡Hamburguesas!

— ¡Pizza!

— ¡Perros calientes!

— ¡Nachos!

— Jajá esta bien, esta bien iré por nuestros pedidos. —Haru se retiro dejando a los chicos en la mesa.

— Kufufu~ Haru-nee es muy agradable con nosotros.

— ¿Haru-nee? —Tsuna ladeo la cabeza, los demás miraron extrañados al cabeza de piña.

— Chrome se encariño con ella, y si Chrome gusta de ella entonces yo también Kufufu~ además ella nos invito y pago todo de su propio bolsillo, Chrome y yo decidimos ir a los puestos pare conseguir un regalo como agradecimiento por traernos, cuando no era su obligación. —Dijo con una sonrisa típica de él, Chrome asintió.

Los demás niños entraron en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Mukuro, fue entonces que Ryohei se levanto de golpe atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— ¿A dónde vas cabeza de césped?

— ¿Qué fue eso cabeza de pulpo? ¡Voy a ir a ayudar a _okassan _a traer la comida al EXTREMO! —Salio corriendo después de decir esas palabras, dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Acaso él…?

— ¿La llamo mamá?

Ryohei la diviso en la barra recibiendo tres charolas, corrió hacia ella. Haru al verlo se extraño.

— ¿Ryohei-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Vengo a ayudarte a llevar las charolas _okassan_ AL EXTREMO! —Rugió levantando las manos vendadas al cielo. Haru abrió la boca sorprendida eso era algo que no se esperaba, al ver la sonrisa de Ryohei no tuvo el valor de negar eso.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias Ryohei-kun! Aquí. —Haru entrego la charola de refrescos en sus manos con cuidado.— Llevala a la mesa con cuidado ¿Si?.

— ¡SII AL EXTREMO CUIDADOSO!

Haru lo observo alejarse mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Qué le diría a Knuckle-dono cuando se enterara? Tomando las otras dos charolas con la comida de los chicos regreso a la mesa, notando el extraño ambiente suspiro y dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Okay chicos la comida! Las hamburguesas de Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun y Kyoya-kun. La pizzas de Takeshi-kun, Lambo-kun y Ryohei-kun. Los perros calientes de Mukuro-kun y Chrome-chan y los nachos extra grandes con queso y salsa de tomate para todos y frutilla para todos.

— ¡Gracias! —soltaron al unísono.

— Ahora, Juego de manzana para Tsuna-kun, de cereza para Hayato-kun, durazno para Takeshi-kun, uva para Lambo-chan, limonada para Ryohei-kun, frambuesa para Mukuro-kun y Chrome-chan, té de jazmín para Kyoya-kun y fresa para Haru desu.

Todos agradecieron de nuevo, aun no sabían como lo hacía, desde un principió la castaña había acertado con el jugo favorito de todos ó el té favorito de la alondra menor. Comieron en silenció al principio pero un comentario de Takeshi logro que el caos y las risas se desataran, haciendo el ambiente más ameno y divertido. De vez en vez Haru les hacia preguntas ya sea de su edad, su color favorito o sus hobbies y los niños preguntaban las mismas cosas a Haru.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos agradecieron la comida y decidieron seguir, y como habían dicho Mukuro y Chrome le preguntaron si podían ir a los puestos para probar suerte. Haru se emociono con la idea y acepto sin chistar.

Los otros querían probar suerte en otros puestos y preguntaron si podían ir mientras esperaban. Haru lo pensó unos segundos y acepto pero con la condición que se quedaran a la vista, no deseaba causarle un ataque al corazón a Damiano con las palabras: "Perdí a lo chicos" y de paso ella perder el alma y corazón por perderlos. Los chicos aceptaron y fueron a diferentes puestos.

Haru quedo sola ya que Lambo se había ido con Ryohei, a uno de los tantos puestos cada uno con cierta cantidad de dinero. Sin mucho se acerco al puesto donde estaba Tsuna, un puesto de adivinanza donde debías encontrar el la pelotita debajo de tres cuencos pequeños, si acertabas a la primera podías jugar de nuevo hasta que estuvieras satisfecho y reclamar tu premio, el cual dependía de las veces que decías "juego" y aceptar correctamente.

— ¿Y bien donde esta?

— Aquí. —Tsuna señalo en el cuenco de lado izquierdo. El hombre levanto el cuenco y como dijo Tsuna ahí estaba.

— Wao. ¡Tienes suerte niño! ¿Y que dices? ¿Juegas o te retiras?

— ¡Juego!

— ¡Muy bien! —El hombre comenzó. Escondió la pelotita de nuevo bajo el cuenco y comenzó a moverlos. Haru hipo al ver como el hombre movía los pequeños cuencos de una manera de la cual ella no pudo seguir por la forma rápida de moverles de aquí a aya. Cuando se detuvo al fin sonrió satisfecho a Tsuna.— ¿Y bien?

— Esta. —Señalo el cuenco del centro. El hombre lo levanto y para sorpresa de todos ahí estaba la pelotita. Se escucho un tremendo "Uuuuhhh" Haru volteó a ver y para sorpresa eran otros adultos detrás observando el juego.

— ¿Juegas o te retiras? —Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Juego! —Dijo con una sonrisa de ángel provocando un "Aaah" de parte de los espectadores. Haru sonrió divertida, estaba segura que si Giotto estuviera aquí ya andaría pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo bonito.

El hombre movió los cuencos a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía seguir. Haru se mareo de solo intentar seguir el cuenco, cuando se detuvo el hombre observo al pequeño Tsuna.

— Eres bueno en esto chico, casi diría que me dejarías en quiebra.

— Jeje perdón, pero solo deseo ganar eso. —Tsuna señalo una cadena de plateada con su dije de media luna.— ¿Cuántos _juegos _más necesito?

— Bueno ya que eres bueno en esto y eres un niño agradable… Si adivinas esta ese collar es todo tuyo.

— ¿De verdad? —Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

— Ajajá ¡Claro! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas chico! ¿Entonces donde está?

Se hizo el silenció por unos segundos, cuando Tsuna con una sonrisa levanto el cuenco izquierdo por si mismo, dejando ver la pelotita. Los adultos aplaudieron y el hombre mayor se rió aceptando su derrota, se levanto para tomar el collar que Tsuna había escogido como premio de uno de los estantes altos, lo tomo para luego entregárselo al pequeño.

— Aquí tienes pequeño.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! —Tomo su premio y se acerco a su cuidadora.

— ¡Tsu-chan eso a sido increíble desu! —Haru se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Tsuna. Tsuna se sonrojo sintiendo su corazón palpitar cuando la castaña le llamo "Tsu-chan" sintiendo los recuerdos de su madre emerger, sin querer Tsuna había comenzado a llorar. Haru se asusto y lo tomo en brazos.

— Ya, ya… Perdóname Tsuna-kun, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. —Haru acarició su espalda, mientras Tsuna se pasaba sus bracitos por el cuello de la castaña sollozando: _Okassan, okassan._— Tsuna-kun…

— Y-yo lo… siento… mami… me llamaba Tsu-chan… y… lo recor-de cuando me lla-llamaste i-igual…

_Ohh…_

— Lo siento mucho Tsuna-kun. No volveré a llamarte así si es una forma cariñosa que solo tu mommy tenia el derecho a usar. —Tsuna apretó su rostro en el pecho de Haru, negó con fuerza.

— N-no… P-puedes llamarme así. —Haru trago con fuerza y separo con suavidad al pequeño.

— Pregunta: Tsu-chan… ¿Tú… deseas que Haru, sea tú okassan también?

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundos, pero al final Tsuna asintió mientras se apegaba a su _okassan. _Cuando Tsuna se calmo se separo de nuevo y extendió el collar de media luna. Haru parpadeo.

— ¡Para ti mamá! —Haru abrió los ojos, soltando a Tsuna de una mano, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y lo observo.

— Es muy lindo, Tsu-chan. Gracias… pregunta: ¿Puedo tener el honor de que me lo pongas Tsu-chan? —Tsuna asintió una y otra vez, tomo el collar y con cuidado Tsuna logro ponérselo.— ¿Y bien, como me veo?

— ¡Te vez muy linda mamá! —Tsuna no mentía, la verdad era que todo en ella se veía bien.

— Okay Tsu-chan. ¿Vamos a ver como les va a los demás? —Haru bajo a Tsuna de sus brazos y se tomaron de la mano para ir en busca de los otros.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Hayato. Haru abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía que en lugares como esos habían puestos de matemática y… ¡Y HAYATO ESTABA RESOLVIENDO UN PROBLEMA DE AVANZADA FRENTE A TODOS!

— ¿Entonces que obtienes como resultado?

— 2 millones, 773 mil, 511. —respondió aburrido. El hombre encargado con bata blanca y lentes enormes de nerd se descoloco así como muchos otros, todos aguardaron en espera de algo… cuando.

— E-es correcto. —Todo el mundo aplaudió muy sorprendido, Haru y Tsuna se acercaron.— ¿Bien que premio quieres?

Hayato se quedo observando los premios muy pensativo para ver cual de todos sería el mejor y elegirlo. Los dos castaños parpadearon solo de ver la cara tan pensativa del peli-plata, era como si estuviera examinando un espécimen raro.

— Tomare este. —Tomo una pulsera de perlas blancas, sonriendo satisfecho con su elección.

— Oye, chico eres bueno en esto ¿Acaso eres una especia de genio?

— Che. Eso no le incumbe viejo ¡Ay! —Se quejo cuando sintió un zape, volteo a ver al culpable encontrándose con la mirada de disgusto de Haru y la de pena de Tsuna.

— No seas maleducado, Hayato-kun.

— Che. No jodas mujer, yo hago lo que quiera.

— Hayato-nii, no hables así con mamá. —Hayato se tenso y observo a su querido hermanito con la boca abierta, Tsuna lo miro mal unos segundos para luego cambiar a una sonrisa apenada explicando todo con ella.— Además mamá es muy buena.

— P-pero…

— Por favor. —Hayato se mordió la lengua gruñendo con disgusto, paso sus gemas esmeraldas hacia los chocolates de la castaña mayor haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Si, Tsuna-sama te escogió como madre, pues entonces yo también lo hago! —Declaro su auto-proclamado hijo. Haru hipo solo de escucharlo, ese chico si que era raro; pero no era de quejarse… Ella misma sabía que era rara.

— Hayato. —Los dos chicos la observaron. Haru se agacho para quedar a su altura.— No esta bien que solo quieras que sea tu mommy, solo porqué Tsu-chan quiso que lo fuera… Si realmente deseas que lo sea debe salir de tu corazón. —Haru uso su dedo índice y tocar el pecho del lado del corazón de Gokudera, provocando que la garganta del peli-plata se secara.— Y no solo por el gran cariño que tienes por Tsu-chan. —Haru le sonrió.— jeje ¿Sabes? Tu forma de proteger a Tsu-chan es simplemente encantadora, aunque también proteges a tus otros hermanos aunque de una manera un poco gritona ¿Ne? —Esta vez giro a ver a Tsuna, él cual asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre.

Gokudera se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sacando humo de estas. Haru y Tsuna se lo hicieron notar provocando que se pusiera aún más rojo. La castaña se incorporo y propuso ir a buscar a los demás niños Tsuna y Hayato asintieron y partieron, Tsuna tomo la mano izquierda de su madre; pero lo que Haru si no se espero fue sentir como el otro la tomaba de su mano derecha, cuando Haru volteo a verlo miro a un Hayato sonrojado mirando para otro lado… Así que Hayato realmente la quería como su madre también. Haru apretó ligeramente la mano del niño. Hayato curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, recordando ligeramente el calor de una madre… Recordó el porqué se había metido en ese ridículo juego, se detuvo de golpe y extender la pulsera de perlas a la castaña.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Es para mi?

— Che. ¿Acaso crees que yo me pondría algo como eso?

— Mmm…

— ¡No lo pienses!

— jeje lo siento, lo siento no pude evitarlo desu. —Se rió, tomo la pulsera y la saco de la envoltura de plástico.— ¡Es hermosa desu! Gracias Hayato. —El aludido asintió. Sonrió al ver la mirada brillante de su nueva madre, eso quería decir que su elección no fue errónea. Gokudera parpadeo cuando, Haru puso la pulsera en su mano derecha, la miro extrañado.— Pregunta: ¿Me la pones?

— ¡Que pregunta más tonta! —Haru soltó una carcajada, si que lo era. Hayato tomo la pulsera y se dispuso a ponerla, una vez abrochada Haru sonrió encantada, se inclino sobre el peli-plata y deposito un beso en su frente, Provocando que las mejillas de Gokudera volvieran a encenderse.

— Bien, hay que ir.

— ¡SI!

— S-si…

Los tres fueron al siguiente puesto, Hayato un poco cohibido por la acción de su madre, hace tiempo que no recibía un beso maternal por sus acciones, esa mujer… Era muy especial y en silencio hizo una promesa de siempre hacerla feliz hasta en el más insignificante detalle.

Llegaron al puesto de tiro al blanco, encontrando a Takeshi lanzando una pelota que prácticamente tiro todos los blancos de diferentes ángulos y repisas con un solo tiro y no usar los otros dos tiros que aún le quedaban. Haru y Tsuna le aplaudieron, Hayato gruño quejándose que era un monstruo del béisbol con suerte. Yamamoto se rió, ya que prácticamente había ganado con un solo tiro al lanzar la pelota y derribar todas las botellas. El encargado asustado de perder todos los premios le permitió escoger cualquier premio que deseaba.

Yamamoto observo los premios y escogió un Kit. De colitas de diferentes colores y con una flor diferente. Se acerco a Haru y le extendió el paquete de colas. Haru parpadeo y fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta que los chicos… Escogían regalos no para ellos, para ella. Inclinándose a la altura de Takeshi y sonrió agradecida.

— ¿Para mi?

— Jajá SIP, lo escogí para que puedas recogerte el cabello con diferentes colitas cada día.

— Moo Arigatou Gozaimasu. Takeshi-kun. —Haru Tomo la cajita y la destapo, sacando la colita amarilla que tenia un pequeño girasol al otro extremo de la misma, Se soltó el cabello y se hizo una nueva cola dejando en libertad dos mechones pequeños a los costados de su cabeza.— ¿Cómo se ve?

— ¡Te miras muy bien mamá!

— Tienes suerte que todos los colores te combinen, madre.

— Jajá, hermosa, se nota que las flores van muy bien contigo okassan.

Haru, Tsuna y Hayato voltearon a ver a Yamamoto sorprendidos por la forma de llamarla, pensándolo un poco tal vez Takeshi era más tímido en este tipo de cosas. Haru le sonrió amena mientras se acerco para abrazarle.

— Arigatou. —Takeshi se sonrojo ligeramente; no pasando mucho tiempo para que él regresara el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su okassan.

Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse, Haru se incorporo diciendo que fueran a buscar a los demás, acarició la cabeza de Takeshi cuando buscaron en los otros puestos encontraron a Mukuro y Chrome con una sonrisa y al ver a Haru corrieron a ella.

— ¡Haru-nee! E-esto es para ti… —Chrome le extendió un paquete de plástico con tres ganchitos largos de color negro con tres flores blancas.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, son hermosos! Pero Chrome-chan se verían muy lindos en ti ¿Verdad? —Preguntó a los niños en general, todos afirmaron.

— Kufufu~ Aún así Chrome se esforzó en ganarlos para ti.

— N-no digas eso… t-tú también ayudaste Mukuro-nii. —Mukuro sonrió con ternura a su hermana palmeo su cabeza y asintió.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias a los dos! —Haru los abrazo al mismo tiempo y deposito un ligero beso en sus cabezas. Ambos gemelos se apenaron pero aun así mantuvieron sus sonrisas y entregaron el paquete a la castaña.

Haru se quito los tres ganchitos que ya tenia y se puso los que los pequeños Mukuro y Chrome le habían conseguido.

— Gracias chicos, a todos prometo atesorar estos hermosos regalos que me han dado desu.

Los niños se sintieron satisfechos al escuchar esas palabras.

— Oya, oya ¿Dónde están la alondra-kun, Ryohei y Lambo?

— Kyoya-nii se fue a buscar un lugar donde dormir, dijo que ya había tenido suficiente entre herbívoros… Y nii-san y Lambo están ahí. —Tsuna señalo un puesto de boxeo donde cierto mini boxeador andaba luchando con un tipo el doble de su tamaño. Haru hipo del susto y corrió hacia el RING de boxeo con todos los chicos detrás de ella.

— ¡Ryohei-kun!

— ¿Oh? ¡MA! ¡Observa como le gano a este tipo AL EXTREMO!

Y tal como lo dijo con un solo golpe el pequeño boxeador dejo fuera del RING a su oponente que era el doble de su tamaño. El que hacia de referí le entrego su premio del N°1 y un cupón de doscientos de comida para un restaurante chino a afueras del parque de atracciones. Lambo que estaba en la esquina corrió hacia su hermano y se subió a su hombro, Cuando ambos hermanos bajaron del RING, Ryohei fue rápidamente abordado por un abrazo casi asfixiante por parte de Haru.

— ¿Estas bien? ¡Ryohei casi me matas del susto!

— Lo siento MA; pero estaban luchando AL EXTREMO y no pude evitarlo, tenia que participar y lo bueno es que gane un cupón de doscientos para el restaurante chino fuera del parque, con el Lambo y yo invitaremos la cena.

Haru se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, pero ello no le quitaba que aún estaba preocupada por él. Yamamoto vio la mirada afligida de su okassan y decidió ayudarla un poco con esa angustia.

— Maa, no debes preocuparte Okassan. Ryohei es un boxeador jr. Pero pelea como profesionales gracias a que tío Knuckle lo entrena. —Haru parpadeo mirando al pequeño samurai para luego mirar a Ryohei que sonreí de oreja a oreja.

— Uff… Me hubiera gustado saber eso antes de sentir que el corazón se me salía por la boca desu. —Suspiro calmada relajándose un poco miro al boxeador y sonrió dándole un toque en su frente.— ¡Eres genial AL EXTREMO desu! Apuesto que serás el mejor boxeador del mundo de tu generación Ryohei, estoy más que segura de eso. Espero algún día me invites a uno de tus combates.

— ¡SIII!

— Okay chicos, ya que ustedes se conocen mejor entre ustedes… ¿Alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido Kyoya-kun, antes de que entre en un ataque al corazón?

— Kufufu~ Justo ahí. —Mukuro señalo uno de los puestos y encima de este, sobre la madera estaba Hibari sentado observándolos con cara de aburrido.

— Okay. ¿Desean subir o intentar algo más?

Los chicos asintieron, después de todo aún tenían suficiente sol, antes de llamar al chofer que iría a recogerlos. Haru fue arrastrada de un lugar a otro por los chicos, subiendo a los carros chocones, las tazas locas, al disco (Un disco del cual debes de sujetarte con fuerza ya que el mismo se sacude de manera brusca y no hay cinturones.)

Pasaron toda la tarde de lugar a lugar comprando palomitas de maíz dulce así como algodones de azures o incluso bolitas de pulpo, cuando era casi hora de irse se toparon con un puesto a campo, del cual se basaba en velocidad, agilidad y fuerza. Y los premios eran pequeños animales exóticos. Haru se pregunto si era legal que los tuvieran ahí.

La castaña observo a los pequeños que se habían quedado observando a los diferentes animales, la chica se rió.

— Disculpe señor, que es lo que se debe de hacer para jugar.

— ¡OH es muy simple! Lo único que debe hacer es lograr atravesar la pista de obstáculos y con una cuchara en la boca y un huevo en el.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Suena divertido lo voy a intentar desu!

— Bien cada intento cuesta 5. —Haru entrego 40 dólares, dejando al hombre descolocado.

— Lo intentare muchas veces desu.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru bajo del vehiculo negro con Chrome dormida en sus brazos seguida de Ryohei quien traía al pequeño Lambo consigo, el resto de los niños bajo siendo Hibari el último con dos pequeñas criaturas pequeñas en sus hombros, el primero era amarillo y emplumado un canario y el otro un erizo púrpura. De hecho todos los niños tenían animales consigo. Tsunayoshi traía consigo un pequeño león que extrañamente tenia una melena de llamas doradas, Haru lo miraba único y fue precisamente eso por lo que dejo que Tsuna lo cogiera.

Gokudera venia acompañado de una pequeña gatita con llamas rojos por las orejas, la pequeña minina había encontrado una extraña fascinación por aruñarle la cara al peli-plata y al parecer solo era así con su dueño, ya que actuaba tan sumisa con las demás personas.

Yamamoto… Él chico se había encariñado a morir con un cachorro de melena café y un gorrión bebé los cuales poseían una extrañas llamas azules por su cuerpo. Haru no había tenido corazón para que solo escogiera uno, así que le había permitido tenerlos a los dos.

Lambo y Ryohei, ambos habían escogido los animales más grandes. Lambo un pequeño toro negro con llamas verdes, aunque Haru se preocupo mucho cuando el pequeño Lambo le había llamado "Vaca" y aunque el toro parecía enojado, no hizo nada hasta que Lambo le pidió que dieran un paseo. Ryohei por su lado un pequeño canguro de su misma altura, fue su lección ya que la criatura al parecer amaba y repartía el boxeo a su alrededor. Ryohei rugió extremo de emoción y ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Mukuro y Chrome por su lado hicieron un fuerte lazo con una lechuza blanca, era hermosa, fina así como también era misteriosa. Haru pensó que los gemelos terminarían peleándose por ella, pero para su suerte y gran alivió no fue así.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Damiano los recibió perplejo observando a los nuevos acompañantes. Haru le dio un leve resumen de los nuevos inquilinos, Damiano no hizo nada más que toser y disimular su risa, ya hablarían después con los jóvenes y sus padres sobre sus mascotas; pero ahora los niños debían descansar de su día tan entretenido. Haru asintió y junto con los niños y los animales entraron en la mansión directo a las recamaras de los niños.

Hicieron la primera parada en la recamara de los gemelos. Mukuro abrió la puerta para que Haru pudiera entrar, observo la recamara la cual se basaba en el color favorito de los gemelos… El índigo.

Haru deposito a una pequeña Chrome sobre su cama, y se dispuso a buscar la pijama de la niña, la encontró rápido con ayuda de Mukuro. La cambio con su ropa de dormir y luego la recostó en su cama y la arropo, deposito un beso en su mejilla, se giro con Mukuro y lo arropo depositando un beso en su frente, el gemelo mayor se rió y le deseo las buenas noches.

La lechuza se había quedado dormida a un lado de Chrome.

— Buenas noches, pequeños.

Apago las luces dejando una lámpara nocturna prendida y re retiro. La siguiente parada fue la habitación de Lambo con ayuda de Ryohei. Haru lo cambio a ropas de dormir y lo acostó en su cama arropándolo depositando un beso en su frente deseándole las buenas noches. Apago la luz principal dejando una lámpara de noche que lanzaba destellos verdes por la recamara, el pequeño toro se durmió aun lado de la cama.

— Dulces sueños.

Cuando cerro las puerta, observo a los demás niños y sonrió al verlos ya bostezar, Kyoya ya había desaparecido. Tomo la mano de Tsuna y fueron a su habitación le cambio de ropas y lo arropo en su cama. Natsu se había subido en su cama y se acurruco a su lado beso la frente de Tsuna y acaricio con cariño a Natsu.

— Buenas noches a los dos.

— n-nooaaawches mamá.

— Gao.

Soltando una risita, la castaña apago la luz principal dejando la pequeña lámpara nocturna que lanzaba luces naranjas por la habitación. Cerro la puerta y tomo la mano de Hayato. Cuando llegaron a su recamara hizo la misma rutina que hizo con los demás chicos lo cambió y luego le arropo con las sabanas rojas. Uri se subió a la cama y se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Haru beso la frente del peli-plata y acaricio a Uri deseándoles buenas noches a los dos.

— Sueñen bien. Mañana será otro día.

— Si… descansa madre.

Haru se retiro apagando la luz dejando la lamparilla roja de noche encendida. Les sonrió a los dos chicos y tomo a Takeshi de la mano para ir a su habitación. Cuando entraron lo cambio con sus ropas de dormir y luego le ayudo a subir a su cama y recostarse, Jirou y Koujiro se acurrucaron en alguna parte de la habitación de color azul, Haru deposito un beso en la frente de Yamamoto.

— Gracias, por llevarnos al parque de atracciones okassan. Y por conseguir a Jirou y Koujiro para mi.

— je. No hay de que pequeño ahora a dormir, mañana comenzara la operación: "Lograr que sus padres acepten a sus mascotas"

— Jajá si… aaawwhh. Buenas noches.

— Descansa.

Haru se retiro apagando la luz dejando encendida la lamparilla nocturna. Al salir Haru tuvo que contener su risa, el pobre Ryohei se había quedado dormido de pie; poniéndose detrás de él lo fue empujando por los hombros hasta su recamara. Al llegar Haru lo cambió sus ropas con cuidado dejándolo con su bata amarilla, le ayudo a subir a la cama, lo arropo y beso su frente. El nuevo compañero de boxeo del pequeño quedo dormido a un lado de la cama.

— Reposen al extremo desu.

Apago la luz y cerro la puerta con cuidado, camino por los pasillos cubriendo su boca cuando dejo ir un bostezo. Si… Mañana sería otro día en el cual debía decirle a Primo y a los demás del como los demás niños la nominaron su madre… Claro exceptuando a Mukuro, Chrome y Hibari. Claro que los primeros dos era porqué la nominaron su hermana mayor.

Al llegar a su casa se dejo caer en su cama estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera cambiarse así que lo único que se quito fueron sus zapatos y se tapo quedando dormida al cerrar los ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Kay… aquí el segundo capitulo hehehe espero les guste ^-^

Ahora les pondré algo que había olvidado… Las edades:

**GIOTTO: 27**

**G: 27**

**ASARI: 27**

**LAMPO: 23**

**KNUCKLE: 28**

**DEMON: 29**

**ALUDE: 29**

**RAVEN: 20 APARENTEMETE.**

**HARU: 15**

**TSUNA: 5**

**HAYATO: 5**

**TAKESHI: 5**

**LAMBO: 4 CUMPLIDOS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR XD**

**RYOHEI: 6**

**MUKURO Y CHROME: 7**

**KYOYA: 7**

_¿reviews? *U*_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 3**

El sol había salido a menos de 30 minutos y Haru ya duchada y cambiada por los pasillos de la mansión, e ir directo a la cocina la noche anterior antes de que Chrome y Lambo cayeran rendidos. Ella y los chicos habían quedado en acuerdo con hacer un _breakfast_ especial para Giotto y los demás adultos, y con ello debían preparar los platillos favoritos de todos ellos. Crear una atmosfera amena y luego dejar caer la bomba de los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Haru suspiro, solo esperaba que el mundo no explotara o que Giotto o el resto fueran alérgicos a alguno de los animales… Porqué si era así, no habría nada en este mundo que evitara que Giotto u otro adulto dijera NO a tener mascotas en la casa.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina escucho el ruido que claramente decía que hoyas caían ruidosamente al suelo. Haru abrió las puertas dobles de roble negro, para encontrarse con siete pequeños: Tsuna estaba tratando de tranquilizar a un Gokudera con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza que gruñía y gritaba maldiciones a un divertido Yamamoto quien con una mano se rascaba detrás de la nuca pidiendo disculpas a su hermano por dejar que las hoyas cayeran sobre él. Ryohei gritando que debían apurarse y hacer el _breakfast _para sus padres con un Lambo roncando sobre sus hombros (A pesar de que todos son pequeños, Lambo siempre sigue siendo TAN pequeño). Chrome por su lado se encontraba viendo dentro del refrigerador las cosas que utilizarían y Mukuro quien sonreí siniestramente observando el desastre que estaban haciendo.

Haru parpadeo ladeando la cabeza. — ¡Buenos días chicos! Veo que se levantaron temprano desu.

Se hizo el silenció siete pares de ojos fueron a parar a la figura de la castaña y de un momento a otro los chicos corrieron a arreglar todo lo que habían tirado colocándolo perfectamente en la mesa y se colocaron enfrente de la castaña como si fuesen soldados.

— ¡Buenos días Mamá/Madre/Okasan/Haru-nee! ¡AL EXTREMO! —Saludaron a coro a su manera con Ryohei agregando la ultima palabra.

— ¡Kyoya-nii buenos días! —Tsuna sonrió. Haru giro su rostro a su lado hipando al ver al azabache parado a su lado ¿Cuándo es que llego?

Kyoya saludo haciendo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y miro de soslayo a la mujer a su lado quien le miraba, se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que la castaña le sonrío.

— ¡Buenos días Kyoya-kun! —Solo recibió un gruñido y se fue a recostar a una de las paredes de la cocina, Haru no perdió la sonrisa y volteo a ver a los otros.— ¡Okay chicos 45 minutos exactos antes de que sus padres se levanten así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo desu!

— ¡SI!

Haru se lavo las manos y comenzó a cocinar con la ayuda de los ocho chicos (Si señoraditas y señores Kyoya también se puso a ayudar.) Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban siguiendo las instrucciones de Haru mientras hacían la masa de los panques, Chrome y Mukuro se encargaban de partir las naranjas para hacer jugo natural de dicha fruta. Ryohei y Lambo (Quien ya se había despertado ante la voz de su mommy.) se encontraban ayudando a la castaña en romper huevos sin en un recipiente sin dejar caer la casca cara, Kyoya ayudaba a la castaña pasando las cosas que necesitaba como: Los sartenes, la mantequilla, los paquetes de tocino y jamón entre otras cosas.

En menos de treinta minutos ya tenían casi todo, lo que les faltaba ahora era poner la mesa con lo cual contaron con la ayuda de Damiano quien quedo perplejo (Al igual que el cocinero y criadas) cuando se topo con la escena ante sus ojos al ver a los jóvenes maestros cocinando y medio sucios ya sea por harina, semillas o las manos ligeramente pegajosas por los huevos a los paquetes húmedos.

— ¡Muy bien jóvenes maestros! ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse las pijamas y lavarse un poco para el desayuno?

— ¡Muy bien! —Exclamo la mayoría, los ocho pequeños salieron de la cocina para irse a preparar y jalar a rastras a sus padres si era necesario.

Haru sonrió anchamente y volteo a ver a los otros trabajadores. — ¿Por qué no desayunamos? La comida de Primo-san y los demás ya esta en la mesa, y aun hay suficiente para todos nosotros aquí.

Los trabajadores miraron a la castaña como si una segunda cabeza salía por su cuello. Haru los vio parpadeando e inclinando su cabeza a un costado confundida.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Joven Haru no piensa desayunar con los maestros? —Damiano hizo la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los demás.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo haría? Ellos deben pasar un desayuno tranquilo en familia. —Damino estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Haru le interrumpió rápidamente.— Yo solo estaré ahí cuando los niños quieran decirle a los _jefes_ sobre los nuevos inquilinos desu. —Haru se rió de la manera que puso más énfasis en la palabra jefes.— Además Damiano-san recuerde que Haru, también es parte de su equipo, el que yo sea la madre adoptiva de (Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei. Así como la hermana mayor de Mukuro y Chrome.) Lambo no me da el derecho de sentarme en la mesa con ellos. ¡Así que vamos, vamos desayunemos para tener un buen día lleno de energía desu!

Haru comenzó a servir en demás platos, las primeras en reaccionar al discurso de Haru fueron las criadas que gentilmente y de buena manera ayudaron a la castaña a servir en los platos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Giotto y sus guardianes bajaron al comedor (Empujados, arrastrados o simplemente guiados) observaron la mesa, sorprendiéndose sus platillos favoritos estaban servidos: Huevos revueltos servidos en un tazón grande para que pudiesen servirse por si mismos, en otro recipiente habían enormes porciones de tocino ahumado en un plato de metal subvierto estaban los Hot-cakes en un canastillo estaban los ya conocidos Croassan de jamón y queso derretido y otros de mermelada dulce, cafés negros (cargado para Alaude) y una tasita blanca donde se suponía estaba la leche así como una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y como postre fruta mixta cortada en cuadritos con yogurt natural encima (Se me hizo agua la bica xD).

Los adultos se sentaron así como los niños en sus respectivos lugares y se dispusieron a desayunar los adultos prácticamente devoraron la comida, sin notar las sonrisas divertidas de los más jóvenes así como la de Damiano.

Cuando el desayuno termino todos estaban más que satisfechos.

— Wao… Sebastian se lucio esta vez ¡Te felicito la comida estuvo deliciosa! —Giotto sonrió, los más chicos soltaron risitas, sin poder evitarlo. Giotto miro a Tsuna y al resto confundido, así que el mismo cocinero le explico.

— Perdone mi señor; pero en esta ocasión no puedo darme el crédito de tan deliciosa comida. —Todas las miradas de los Vongola fueron a parar al cocinero, quien sonreía divertido.— No puedo darme el crédito cuando los verdaderos chefs de tan deliciosa comida son los mismos jóvenes maestros y la joven Miura.

Todas las miradas de los adultos fueron a parar en sus hijos respectivos que sonreían divertidos al ver las expresiones de sus padres.

— Kufufu~ Aunque desearía quedarme con los créditos de este desayuno, nosotros solo seguimos las instrucciones de Haru-nee.

Ahora todas las miradas fueron a parar a la castaña que estaba recargada en la pared, con la mirada perdida pensando en como demonios les iba a decir a los adultos sobre la mascotas de los chicos, escucho un carraspeo y prácticamente fue tirada a la tierra lejos de sus pensamientos, solo para notar que todos la observaban y como ya era costumbre la castaña comenzó a sudar balas.

— Umm…

— Jeje de todos modos papá. N-nosotros tenemos algo que decirte.

Los ojos de Giotto se abrieron un par de milésimas… así que era eso, miro de soslayo a sus guardianes que ya lo observaban a él de la misma manera.

— Okay Tsuna. Yo y tus tíos los escuchamos.

Haru miro asombrada a Giotto al verlo tan serio, miro a los chicos y noto como tsuna comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y no era el único los otros chicos aunque de diferente manera se podía notar a kilómetros que estaban nerviosos. Sin pensarlo mucho Haru se acerco a Tsuna depositando su mano en su cabello, logrando que esté saltara.

Tsuna al ver la sonrisa de Haru se animo olvidando rápidamente sus nervios, lo mismo paso con el resto cuando Haru les dedico una sonrisa de animo y que siguieran con el plan.

— Verán… Ayer nosotros luego de que se fueran _a la junta de negocios_, Fuimos al parque de atracciones.

— ¿QU-?

— Así es maestro Giotto, los jóvenes maestros y la señorita Haru pasaron todo el día de ayer en el parque atracciones. —Damiano respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Si y fue muy divertido!

— Che. Los juegos mecánicos fueron geniales.

— Jaja ¡La casa de los espejos también fue muy divertida!

— ¡También el boxeo fue EXTREMADAMENTE genial!

— El carrusel… fue lindo.

— Kufufu~ disfrute mucho de la casa embrujada y la montaña rusa.

— ¡Ghyahahaha Lambo-sama se divertido!

— Nh. —Fue la única respuesta de la alondra.

Los chicos estaban recordando su día en el parque de atracciones, y era un día que jamás iban a olvidar por el mero hecho de que fue la primera vez que iban a ese lugar, comenzaron a hablar de la enorme adrenalina que vivieron el día de ayer sin darse cuenta de las expresiones faciales de los adultos.

Giotto había volteado a ver a su mano derecha quien le regresaba la mirada era más que claro que estaban desilusionados al no poder llevar ellos mismos a sus hijos al parque de atracciones. Asari sonreía pero de una manera un tanto forzada. Knuckle observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa pero se notaban en sus ojos lo mucho que les costaba mantenerla mientras escuchaba a Ryohei de cómo venció al tipo dos veces su tamaño de un solo golpe, Demon acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña con una sonrisa amena mientras escuchaba lo que hicieron el día de ayer. Alaude y Kyoya simplemente debían de su tasa, Lampo sonreía perezosamente al ver a su hijo gritando y haciendo gestos con las manos cuando entraron al torbellino en forma de pulpo.

— Chicos, recuerden que hay algo más que sus padres deben de saber…

Se hizo el silencio, extrañamente la atmosfera se hizo pesada dejando extrañados a los siete hombres (Demoníacamente atractivos) para verse entre si y luego a sus hijos respectivos.

— Bueno…

— Ma ¿Por qué no mejor se los mostramos? Sería una mejor forma de explicar.

— ¡Buena idea Takeshi-nii!

Los chicos se incorporaron de sus asientos y corrieron saliendo del comedor. Los adultos les imitaron para ver que era todo ese secreto que tenían los chicos. Haru y Damiano los siguieron mientras el resto del personal se dispuso a seguir con sus respectivas tareas.

— Maestros les sugiero que esperen a los chicos en la sala de estar, nunca se sabe si necesitaran sentarse. —Haru soltó una risita al ver la cara de los siete hombres, ante las palabras del hombre mayor. — Joven Haru ¿Por qué no va con los chicos a traer a _los nuevos miembros de la familia_? Después de todo usted también les debe explicaciones a los maestros.

Ahora si, los adultos no podían estar más confundidos. Observaron a la castaña que se reía nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. — Esta bien Damiano-san.

Haru se escuso rápidamente y salio de la sala de estar. Giotto estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir explicaciones cuando se escucho un ruido sordo en el pasillo, los adultos estaban por ver que pasaba cuando las figuras de los chicos y la adolescente se dejaron ver en el umbral de la sala de nueva cuenta, los nueve se posicionaron justo al centro de la sala, se miraron entre si ansiosos y ciertamente muy nerviosos, fue Haru la que rompió el silenció.

— Umm… Bueno Primo-san, todos… Los chicos y yo tenemos que decirles algo importante. — Miró al castaño a su lado, quien asintió y tomo la palabra.

— Ayer fue el mejor día que hemos tenido.

— Che nos la pasamos bien.

— Jaja y cumplimos con no separarnos unos de los otros.

— Kufufu~ Y Haru-nee fue muy amable al invitarnos a todos al parque de atracciones a todos.

— ¡YOSH! ¡Incluso pago por todo con su dinero AL EXTREMO!

— Y nosotros lo agradecemos. —Susurro bajo Chrome quien miro a la castaña con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gyahaha mama incluso gano una vaca para Lambo-sama!

— **¡LAMBO! **—Gritaron al unísono los chicos. Haru se rió para seguidamente soltar un suspiro.

El pan era extender el famoso discurso pero bueno ya no se pudo así que lo mejor era ir al grano con todo esto de una vez por todas. Los adultos prácticamente se perdieron en el espacio a lo dicho por el más joven.

— Papá tíos queremos presentarles a nuestros nuevos amigos. —Tsuna se volteo al umbral de la sala de estar.— Ya pueden entrar.

Giotto y el resto de los guardianes abrieron los cuando vieron asomarse una pequeña cabeza de un cachorro de león entrando inseguro, pero fue empujado por una pequeña gatita para que entrara de una buena vez por todas ambos corrieron a sus legítimos dueños, seguidos de tres aves diferentes un canario amarillo, una pequeña golondrina y una pequeña lechuza blanca para volar a sus respectivos dueños, un cachorro café que ladro mientras movía su cola y corrió a su dueño seguidos por un pequeño toro negro que traía encima de su lomo a un pequeño erizo morado junto con un canguro de pelaje castaño dorado que saltaba justo detrás del toro los cada uno acercándose a su legitimo dueño.

Los chicos sonrieron a sus compañeros animales y regresaron a ver a sus padres.

— ¡Papá tíos les presento a Natsu!

— ¡Gao!

— Che. Viejo está es Uri.

— Nyaaa~… ¡NYAAA!

— ¡AHHH URI NO ARUÑES MI CARA!

— Jajá Otossan te presento a Jirou. —El cachorro café ladró en modo de saludo.— y a Koujiro. —El pequeño gorrión soltó un gazno, aleteando sus alas al mismo tiempo.

— Hibird. —Señalo al pequeño canario amarillo que descansaba en la cabeza de su amo.— y Roll. —Señalo al erizo morado que bostezaba en el hombro del azabache.

— ¡PADRE TE PRESENTO A KANGARYUU AL EXTREMO! —Ryohei alzo los puños al cielo Kangaryuu lo miro y lo imito del mismo modo.

— ¡Gyahaha la vaca de Lambo-sama se llama Gyuudon! —A todos les escurrió una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza al escuchar a lambo, y no solo por eso también por el nombre. ¿Quién rayos llama a su mascota plato de carne?

— Kufufu~ Chrome y yo compartimos de esté hermoso espécimen. —Mukuro acaricio la pequeña cabeza del Búho blanco.

— S-su nombre es Mukurouw. (De hecho la W no la lleva pero me pareció ponerlo XD por el Ulouw que hacen estas hermosas aves *n*)

Se hizo el silencio los chicos observaban impacientes por las reacciones de los adultos y para la salud mental de los chicos esperaban que reaccionaran bien. El primero en reaccionar fue el mismo Giotto.

— Ah… ¿De donde los han sacado?

— Yo los gane. Había un juego de obstáculos en el parque y bueno los gane.

— ¿Pero es que estas loca mujer? ¿Qué pasa si tienen bacterias o pulgas?

Haru negó rápidamente.— ¡No! El hombre encargado del puesto dijo todos y cada uno de los animales era llevado con un veterinario cada mes para ver como iban. Y todos ellos están muy sanos.

— Pero aun así… Miura-san No creo que un cachorro de león, la golondrina, el búho, el toro y el canguro sean criaturas domesticas. —Haru miro al nipón, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que Uri era un gata hibrida la cual madrea era un leopardo.

— Lo se Ugetso-san; pero fueron los chicos los que escogieron a sus compañeros animales y crearon un vinculo especial con ellos.

Y no mentía todos los adultos sabían que aunque replicaran o se quejaran todo lo que deseaban esos animales no eran_ simples animales_ y lo podían ver ante sus ojos. Un león del cielo, un Gato de la tormenta, Un perro(El cual no se su raza) y un gorrión de la lluvia, un canguro del sol, un Búho de la niebla, un toro del rayo y un erizo de la nube todos eran animales especiales y ya habían formado un vinculo con los niños, el único animal _normal_ al parecer era el canario amarillo de la alondra menor.

— Hibari, Hibari. _Kamikorosu._

Okay… Al parecer no tan normal. Sorprendidos de saber que la pequeña ave era _muy inteligente_ una noche aquí y ya decía el nombre de su dueño así como su frase favorita.

— Lo siento chicos pero no podemos tenerlos a todos. —Giotto dijo con voz de jefe de la mafia; pero la realidad era que solo les estaba tomando el pelo para ver las reacciones en ellos.

— **¡¿Por qué?! **—Exclamaron todos (Hibari lo hizo de una manera baja y ronca mostrando su desacuerdo en la decisión del rubio mayor).

Haru se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación al ver los rostros de los chicos. Giotto se rió internamente miro a los demás adultos que al parecer sintieron las ganas de reír o sonreír tal fuera el caso de su personalidad. Estaba a punto de decirles que solo era una broma…

— Muy bien si así lo quieren. —Tsuna hablo con su voz fría y calculadora, provocando que los pelos de todos se erizaran.— ¡Nosotros la famiglia vongola Jr. Retamos a un duelo a los vongola originales y el equipo que gane decidirá lo que pasara con Natsu y los demás!

…

…

…

…

_¿Eh?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Tsuna había declarado el reto se había desatado la guerra. Gokudera y Yamamoto rápidamente habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Tsuna. Ryohei grito excitado, Lambo no sabía que estaba pasando así que solo comenzó a reírse como maniático Mukuro y Kyoya sonrieron sádicamente ante la idea y Chrome asintió muy determinada a no perder a Mukurouw.

Giotto iba a decirles que no era necesario, que los animales podían quedarse pero como siempre su muy querido amigo de la infancia y mano derecha había exclamado que ni en un millón de años les ganarían provocando a los menores, para que estos le contestaran que los _viejos _se estarían quejando por el dolor de años encima (Obvio quien dijo eso) provocando a unos que otros adultos una discusión llevo a otra y al final Giotto acepto el duelo que su hijo (Pequeño y lindo) había declarado.

Haru y Damiano se miraron entre si y luego a la familia (Típica escena de familia vongola xD) que creaba el caos con solo palabras y las auras hostiles entre padres e hijos. El hombre de más edad se había decidido calmar el escándalo para ponerse de acuerdo en que trataría el duelo muchos dieron ideas y todos comenzaron a quejarse de las mismas ya que el equipo contrario tendría la ventaja.

Fue turno de interferir de Haru, proponiendo que todos debían de escribir un reto en papeles los doblaran y los metieran en una bolsa y sacaran tres retos de ella; así no se quejarían de las ventajas si no de la suerte. Todos accedieron a la propuesta.

Cuando todos colocaron sus retos en la bolsa se decidió que Damiano sacaría el papel para el primer reto el cual fue: "Badminton"

¿Quién lo escogió y por qué? No querían saber; pero ese juego claramente le dio la ventaja a los adultos. Y ahora todos se encontraban en el patio trasero, las criadas terminaban de ajustar la red en los tubos de metal mientras todos escuchaban las reglas por Damiano.

— Y recuerden que el volante (Pluma o gatillo) debe caer dentro del campo para obtener punto si cae fuera del área es punto para el contrario ¿Entendido?

— Si.

— Okay ahora la reglas del reto: Cada equipo debe escoger tres miembros para hacer un máximo de tres juegos aquel equipo que gane dos de tres gana la primera contienda.

Todos asintieron y se alejaron a su rincón. Giotto suspiro pesadamente y se deprimió en un dos que tres, los demás adultos alzaron una ceja al verlo así.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Vamos G, sabes lo que pienso. No me gusta cuando peleamos con los niños.

— Che. Ya lo sé; pero no voy a permitir que esos mocosos nos ganen tan fácilmente.

— Jajá además Giotto, estamos pasando tiempo de calidad con los niños eso es bueno.

— El frikie de la flauta tiene razón, aunque estemos en una contienda, pasaremos tiempo con ellos y obtendrán a sus compañeros animales de una u otra forma así que relájate.

— si… tienen razón.

— Nufufu~ Nunca había visto la determinación en mi pequeña Chrome, estoy ansioso por participar.

— Yare, yare esto es muy molesto; pero si hace feliz a Lambo. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Nh.

— esta bien. ¿Quiénes saldrán a jugar en esta primera ronda?

— Si lo pensamos bien. Estoy seguro que los niños mandaran a Takeshi definitivamente.

— Si no hay ninguna duda y de seguro Hayato también participara.

— Mmm… el tercer jugar debe de estar entre Tsuna y Ryohei.

— Cualquiera que sea debemos enfocarnos en vencer a los primeros dos en si es así digo que el frikie de la flauta y yo compitamos contra ellos, al menos tendremos ventaja.

— Muy bien lo dejaremos en sus manos G, Asari. —Ambos asintieron.— El tercer jugador seré yo.

Todos asintieron conformes Giotto, G y Asari serían los mejores para este juego. Regresaron a donde Damiano, los chicos y Haru ya estaban esperando por ellos.

— Muy bien maestros. Los tres representantes de cada equipo un paso al frente. — Giotto, Asari y G dieron el paso. Mientras del otro equipo fueron: Takeshi, Hayato y… ¿Chrome?

Los adultos miraban extrañados a su pequeña sobrina, quien sonreía calidamente a ellos había gato encerrado aquí.

— Muy bien. —Damiano saco una moneda de su bolsillo. — ¿cara o cruz?

— Jajá escogemos Cruz.

— Entonces seremos cara.

Damiano lanzo la moneda al aire atrapándola para luego colocarla en la palma de su otra mano, dejando a la vista "cruz"

— Fue cruz caballeros. El jóvenes maestros tienen el derecho de iniciar el partido. —Damiano deposito el volante en manos de Yamamoto y se retiro, así como los demás.

Así comenzó el partido. Takeshi se enfrento a su mismo padre, su encuentro fue uno de los más largos así como el de los más emocionantes, Ya que justo cuando creían que iba a ver un ganador, el otro venia remontando una jugada rápida para evitar el punto cuando ya iban a completar la hora Asari termino enrollándose de pies dejando la victoria asegurada para los pequeños dejando el marcador 1-0. (Algo que olvide mencionar están jugando al punto.)

El partido de G Hayato fue un poco más extraño al principio del partido Gokudera llevaba la ventaja logrando quedarse al centro de la cancha, haciendo que G corriera de un lado a otro pero fue en un momento dado cuando el sol filtro en los ojos esmeraldas claros que Hayato perdiera la concentración y perdiera su oportunidad, dejando la victoria para el más grande dejando el marcador 1-1, Cuando Hayato fue al encuentro de Tsuna, comenzó a gritar disculpándose mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces no deteniéndose si no hasta que Tsuna le pidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Era el momento del partido final, donde Giotto se enfrentaría a su única sobrina, cosa que no sería nada fácil ¿Qué como lo sabía? Su intuición hyper estaba loco advirtiéndole del peligro que se avecinaba. Y claro que supo de donde venia ese peligro.

— Nufufu~ escucha Primo, si haces que mi pequeña se sobre esfuerce, se raspe o la haces sentir menospreciada Nufufu~ te are ver a lo que el infierno se parece.

Y obviamente Giotto ya no se pudo concentrar; pero la mayor sorpresa que se llevaron los grande fue ver que la pequeña y tímida Chrome sabía dar un buen juego y en menos de cinco minutos Chrome venció llevándose la victoria a ella y a su equipo.

— ¡SI GANAMOS EL PRIMER RETO! ¡ERES GENIAL CHROME!

— Kufufu~ Esa es mi hermana.

— ¡Jajá felicidades!

— Jugaste genial… ¡Jyuudaime perdóneme de nuevo por haberlo defraudado! —Gokudera comenzó a golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez en el suelo. Tsuna tuvo que detener nuevamente a su querido hermano.

— ¡jugaste AL EXTREMO!

— Nh. Un partido entretenido… Para ser una herbívora.

— Gyahaha ¡Lambo-sama se emociono!

— G-gracias a todos. —Chrome sonrió tímidamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Chrome-chan! —Chrome volteo a un costado para ser bombardeada por un enorme abrazo departe de la adolescente. — ¡Has jugado espectacular! Gracias a ti ya tienen la primera victoria asegurada.

— G-gracias… —Respondio más cohibida pero feliz. Haru le sonrío y miro a los demás chicos.

— Takeshi, Hayato lo han hecho genial los felicito a ambos los tres partidos fueron espectaculares desu.

Los dos mencionados sonrieron, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sintiéndose más que satisfechos al ver la sonrisa de su madre. — ¡Gracias!

— Nufufu~ Chrome. —Todos voltearon a ver a los adultos que estaban detrás de ellos.— Felicidades ha sido un buen juego.

— G-gracias padre.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así? —Giotto hizo la pregunta que todos los adultos se planteaban en la cabeza.

— En la escuela tío… S-soy parte del equipo de tenis.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos que ni pió salio de sus bocas. Haru volvió a felicitarla así como sus demás hermanos, estuvieron así hasta que Damiano se acerco a ellos y felicito a los pequeños por su primera victoria a lo cual agradecieron, entonces el hombre de mayor edad pregunto si estaban listos para proseguir con la segunda prueba.

— Si, estamos listos.

— Muy bien. —Damiano saco la pequeña bolsa donde estaban los papelitos de todos, introdujo su diestra para sacar un nuevo papelito, todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban por la nueva actividad.— Muy bien el segundo encuentro tratara de… Baseball.

— ¡SI! —Gritaron los más jóvenes.

— No pienso perder. —Haru observo a Takeshi, sorprendiéndose de ver fuego en sus ojos se pregunto el ¿Por qué de esa expresión?… Entonces recordó la monstruosa habilidad de Yamamoto a la hora de lanzar.

— Muy bien en este juego todos deben de participar así que les recomiendo que se cambien de ropas, mientras esperamos que levanten el campo de badminton y pongan las bases para el baseball.

Todos asintieron, y comenzaron a retirarse a excepción de Haru y Damiano. Giotto volteo a verla y se quedo pensando y con una nueva determinación se acerco a ella.— Señorita Haru.

— ¿Hahi?

Todos voltearon a verlos (Me suena cuando el chico más popular va a hablarle a la chica normal de la escuela lol) y esperaron a ver lo que esos dos hablarían.

— ¿No le gustaría jugar con todos nosotros?

— ¿EH?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— **¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru se ajusto la gorra que Damiano había conseguido especialmente para ella, estaba nerviosa una cosa era jugar con los chicos… ¿Pero jugar con los grandes? Esto le daba una mala señal, lo único bueno de haber sido chantajeada por Giotto (Uso su cara de cachorro mojado en el frió invierno) fue el que termino en el equipo de _sus _chicos. Ahora ella estaba sendo instruida por Yamamoto el demonio del baseball como le llamaba Hayato. Mientras los demás se encargaban de quien sería el primero en batear.

— Y así es como se agarra un bate. —Yamamoto le enseño las funciones de un bateador, se debatieron en cual sería la mejor posición para la castaña, Como lanzadora y jardinera era malísima así que Yamamoto decidió enseñarle la mejor manera para poder batear la pelota con fuerza o el método para darle un toque y así poder iniciar jugada, lo cual no era recomendable cuando las bases estaban llenas.

— ¿Así esta bien? —Haru imito la posición en la que estaba Takeshi.

— Jajá sip; pero tienes que doblar tus codos Okassan. —Takeshi se posiciono a su lado, tomo sus manos y le empezó a explicar la mejor manera de hacer un swing. Haru puso su mayor atención en lo que Takeshi le decía mientras movía y flexionaba las piernas para mover el bate.— Jajá así es. ¡Lo dominaste en menos de 15 minutos!

— Jeje siempre he tenido la habilidad de absorber la información con facilidad desu. Gracias por enseñarme maestro. —Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia a Yamamoto. El pequeño espadachín se rió mientras pasaba su diestra detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto se había decidido que el equipo A (Equipo de Giotto) sería el primero en Batear. Mientras el equipo B (Equipo de Tsuna) lanzaría. Tsuna estaría en primera base, Chrome en segunda, Kyoya en tercera y Lambo en la cuarta. Mukuro y Ryohei estarían como jardineros listos para correr, mientras Yamamoto estaría en el puesto de lanzador.

Haru por su parte sería reserva en dado el caso alguien de los chicos no pudiese continuar. Damiano pito el silbato iniciando así el juego, a pesar de los tiros demoniacos de Takeshi los mayores lograban golpear la pelota (Por los pelos; pero aun así la golpeaban). Llevaban una hora de partido y estaban empatados en el marcador, en la siguiente jugada se decidiría la victoria a uno de los dos equipos.

En todo el partido Haru no tuvo el por que batear si no hasta ahora, y eso la tenia demasiado inquieta, todos eran muy buenos y auque Yamamoto fuera el que más destacaba, todos si que lograban dar un buen partido, tomo un bate y se dirigía a su lugar cuando…

— Bien mamá te toca salvar el juego, si no lo logras estaremos perdidos.

— jeje… Tsu-chan ¿Sabes? Eso no ayuda.

— Che. Solo relájate, si sigues temblando como gelatina es obvio que no golpearas la pelota.

— Jajá solo da tú mejor esfuerzo.

— Okay. Deséenme suerte.

— **¡Suerte!**

Haru se alejo de su equipo para ir a su lugar. Kyoya la observaba con disgusto, mira que dejar el juego en los hombros de esa herbívora.

— Bien Haru recuerda el por que haces esto, es por la felicidad de los chicos para con sus mascotas. —Se coloco del lado derecho de la caja de bateo y se posiciono para batear, estaba un poco incomoda, pero dedujo que era por los nervios.

— Jeje no crea que seré suave con usted señorita Haru, por ser nueva en esto no quiere decir que vaya a contenerme.

— No espero menos de eso Primo-san… Déme su mejor tiro. —Giotto se acomodo la pelota en el guante y lanzo la pelota. Haru movió el bate pero no logro tocar la pelota siendo cachada por Asari.

— Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… —Entrecerró los ojos mirando al suelo dando la imagen de que se estaba deprimiendo, cosa que era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Tu puedes!

— ¡Che deja de lamentarte e inténtalo de nuevo!

— ¡Vamos, vamos solo es la primera bola!

— ¡BATEA, BATEA AL EXTREMO!

— **¡Animo Haru-nee! **

— Gyahaha ¡Mama puede!

— …

Los chicos gritaron animando a la castaña extrañamente los compañeros animales de los chicos comenzaron a ser ruido también demostrando su apoyo para con la adolescente, Damiano que era el réferi en todo eso asintió y le dio ánimos para continuar.

Haru realmente no les hizo caso estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, giro el bate con la diestra y luego volvió posicionarse en espera de la segunda bola.

— Ma, ma no te preocupes Miura-san, es normal que no lo logres a la primera. —Lanzo la pelota a Giotto.— Pero se que con el tiempo podrá hacerlo.

— ¡Jueguen!

Giotto volvió a lanzar la pelota y como era de esperarse fallo por segunda vez el tiro. — Vamos señorita Haru, no me haga arrepentirme de ser rudo con usted.

Haru frunció el seño y con el bate apunto a Giotto.— No se le ocurra bajar el nivel, Ya que esta juro que se la regreso Primo-san. —Haru se quedo en esa posición pensando una que otra estrategia, cuando de golpe recordó una jugada un tanto arriesgada pero que podía funcionar.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien Giotto-san déme su mejor tiro! —Giotto se sorprendió por el cambio de la castaña a la hora de dirigirse a él, se pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta; pero eso lo dejaría para después. Con una sonrisa se acomodo listo para tirar, observo como la castaña se volteaba la gorra y se preparaba para batear.

En cuanto lanzo la bola un movimiento rápido de la castaña, cambio de posición quedando del lado izquierdo de la caja de bateo, ese movimiento dejo desconcertado a todos y lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la bola chocando con el bate. Sorprendiendo aun el logro y su exitosa idea.

El primero en reaccionar fue Alaude (Que se ve raro por cierto pero es mi fick así que shhh) que corrió para atrapar la bola, se percato que el más cercano a capturar la pelota era el mismo Lampo que estaba bostezando mientras estiraba sus brazos y sin quererlo atrapo la pelota sin dejarla caer…

El silbato resonó por todo el campo seguido de las palabras de Damiano. — ¡FIN DEL JUEGO, GANA EL EQUIPO DEL MAESTRO GIOTTO!

Haru suspiro decepcionada y camino al encuentro de los pequeños, cuando estuvo frente a ellos se inclino para quedar a su misma altura.

— Lo siento…

— No debes disculparte mamá ¡Ese ultimo tiro fue sensacional! —Tsuna la miro con ojos brillosos.

— Che. Una jugada que los distrajo a todos y tío Alaude no iba a poder cacharla, solo fue suerte que tío Lampo la atrapara.

— Ma, ma ¡Esa jugada fue genial! ¡Prometo usarla en mi próximo torneo para seguir tus pasos Okassan.

— ¡Una derrota impresionante AL EXTREMO!

— Haru-nee… fue impresionante

— Kufufu~ Engañar a tu oponente de esa forma, estoy muy impresionado.

— ¡MAMA ES LA MEJOR!

— Hmp. Perdimos y ahora estamos empatados con ellos.

Haru y los demás observaron a Kyoya todos sorprendidos por la voz tan fría que uso mostrando claramente que culpaba a la castaña.

— ¡Kyoya-nii, no hables así!

— ¡Tsuna-sama tiene razón! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Hayato enfrento al azabache mostrando su enfado. Hibari lo miro unos segundos para luego voltear el rostro bruscamente he ignorarlo.

— Maa maa tranquilos todos, no hay que pelear. —Takeshi se puso entre Gokudera y Hibari.

— Takeshi-nii tiene razón, aun tenemos una ultima oportunidad para ganar este reto y poder quedarnos con Natsu y los demás.

— Hmp. No estaríamos empatados si no hubiéramos dejado batear a la herbívora. —Se hizo el silenció de nueva cuenta.

— Kufufu~ al parecer la alondra-kun quiere que lo manden al infierno.

— Kamikorosu. —Ambos chicos se miraron con odio listos a tirarse encima del otro. Haru se incorporo y aplaudió con fuerza, trayendo la atención de los ocho infantes.

— ¡Ya basta, no peleen! —Todos guardaron silencio.— Kyoya-kun tiene razón estamos empatados por mi culpa; pero eso no quiere decir que haya que pelear entre nosotros aun hay un reto por ganar así que enfoquémonos en obtener la victoria.

Los niños se miraron entre si y asintieron. Hibari se cruzo de brazos mirando para otro lado molesto esa mujer NO iba a darle ordenes pero tenia que estar de acuerdo con ella Hibird y Roll estaban en juego en esta inútil contienda.

— Bien… —Solto un suspiro cansado.— Vamos con los demás debemos estar presentes cuando Damiano diga el ultimo reto.

— **Si.**

Haru les sonrió y voltearse para ir a donde estaba el otro grupo, cuando había dado la espalda a los chicos rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció sintiéndose muy mal por la forma en que Hibari se dirigía para con ella, era más que obvio que él la odiaba… Negó con la cabeza ya luego se lamentaría cuando terminara todo esto. Por ahora debía estar enfocada para dar el 110% para la ultima contienda, para decidir el futuro de las mascotas de los chicos.

— Muy buen bateo señorita Haru. —Felicito Damiano cuando ella y los chicos se acercaron.

— Gracias Damiano-san.

— Nh. Muy bien maestros y jóvenes maestros aquí tengo el papelito del tercer reto. —Lo desdobló con cuidado y lo leyó.— Bien el ultimo reto trata de…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Waaaa perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, y más perdón. Por tardarme tanto y la segunda por dejarlo ahí ¬3¬ prácticamente forcé a mi cabeza en este episodio (Además de que es muy difícil dominar tanto personaje) No creo que sea uno de mis mejores capítulos pero en primera tenia que _obligarlos_ a pasar tiempo unos con otros (Haru y los adultos claro) y de paso hacer tiempo de familia.

Ya no logre hacer el tercer desafío uno por que el fick me estaba quedando muy largo y eso.

Y dos por el hecho de que me quede sin ideas así que lo deje hasta ahí lol ¿alguna idea para el tercer reto? Si tienen ideas por favor mándelas y así poder seguir esto en el cuarto capitulo de "Cuidado de la familia" por que yo sencillamente no tengo más ideas para un tercer reto lol originalmente tenia las ideas como las de: Un combate, Una pista de obstáculos o en todo caso concurso de canto… Donde Elena aparece de la nada luego de regresar de su "Viaje de trabajo" (Haru aun no sabe que los Vongola son familia de la mafia).

Ahora agradezco a tod s por sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo sabiendo que gustan de esta historia dechu! En especial:

**Mary-animeangel**

Gracias por leer mucho este fick jeje, y sobre de cómo le hace Haru para adivinar los gustos de los chicos… Bueno eso ira saliendo con el tiempo y créeme cuando digo que… Va ser raro y un cambio un tanto brusco en la historia todo gracias a Batman B) LOL kay no mejor me cayo en todo caso gracias por tu comentario y gracias por el consejo y como puedes ver lo estoy tomando ya que cuando los chicos llamaban "Mamá" a Haru era solo cuando ellos estaban fuera del alcancé del oído de los adultos además aun no quiero sacarlo a la luz si no hasta después del tercer reto tengo una idea muy buena para que Kyoya se acerque más a Haru n3n pero eso ya será en el siguiente capitulo.

**Kana12**

No sabía que eso podía ser… Pero me da mucho gusto saber que te hallas envuelto en esta historia y es que en esta estoy dando mucho que en las otras xDu gracias por tu comentario.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; temainalumi-chan; Mike-chan7; MariDark; Albii-chan.**

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews se los agradezco de corazón n n espero hayan disfrutado del fick.

¿Reviews? *n*


	5. CAPITULO 4

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

— Bien el ultimo reto trata de… "Paintball"

Todos guardaron silencio pero aceptaron el reto con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Por ahora les recomiendo que cambien sus ropas de color a ropas blancas, cuando regresen tengan por seguro maestros, que la ropa y los equipos estarán listos.

Una segunda sacudida de cabezas se confirmo y los dos equipos comenzaron a retirarse, la única persona que no se movió de su lugar fue la misma castaña que se volteo con un rostro deprimido, deteniéndose cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro, volteando para ver a Damiano quien sonreía de manera conforme.

— Un buen corazón como el suyo, no debe deprimirse tan rápido señorita Haru. Tenga paciencia y vera como el joven Kyoya se abrirá a usted.

Damiano se rió un poco y luego empujo ligeramente a la chica para que siguiera su camino. Haru solo dio unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de ver a Damiano, pasaron unos segundos para que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro y asintió con euforia. — ¡Gracias Damiano-san! —La chica salio corriendo para irse a cambiar de ropas.

— Ah… Estos chicos de hoy.

Minutos más tarde todos regresaban al pateo trasero con trajes blancos holgados, y para varear todos los hombres se miraban increíbles aun estando en ropas informales como esas. _"Aahh… La dicha de ser hermoso ¿eh?"_ Pensó la castaña incluso los niños parecían adorables solo era de esperar unos años y los chicos serian igual de atractivos que sus padres.

— Muy bien, aquí sus gafas para que protejan sus ojos y las armas.

— ¿Hahi? Damiano-san ¿Cómo es que ha logrado conseguir esas armas tan rápido? —Haru se quedo observando las armas, sin notar el rostro perturbado de los adultos, mientras los más chicos reían un poco nerviosos.

— Ejem… Las armas de mi lado izquierdo son las para el maestro Giotto y los demás, mientras las armas del lado derecho son para los jóvenes maestros y la señorita Haru. —Damiano ignoro la pregunta de la chica, aunque está ni cuenta se dio.

— Esta bien.

— Les recomiendo a todos que revisen el arma ya que las municiones tienen el color favorito de cada uno.

Tsuna y los demás se entusiasmaron y fueron a la mesa para tomar las armas, la única arma pequeña era que tenia municiones verdes… Por obvias razones, de ahí todos las armas eran de buen tamaño para los demás chicos y un arma (Rifle de caza) grande para la castaña.

Una vez cuando todo tenían sus armas legitimas esperaron a las indicaciones de Damiano.

— Muy bien todos pueden usar todo el área (Note se: El bosque que rosea a la mansión.) y como veo que ninguno de ustedes querrá ponerse a almorzar tranquilamente Sebastian decidió preparar estos sándwiches de jamón y queso, mermelada de fresa y unas botellas frías para cada uno.

Sebastian llego con un carrito movible con los sándwiches mencionados junto con las botellas, cuando vieron la comida un estruendoso ruido se dejo escuchar proveniente de sus estómagos. Hasta ahora que mencionaban la comida fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban. Se dispusieron a comer con calma y en menos de treinta minutos todo había desaparecido, a excepción de un emparedado. Haru lo tomo y lo envolvió en pequeño mantel para guardarlo en una pequeña mochila gris que tenia colgada en su cintura.

— Muy bien esto será un poco diferente a los juegos anteriores, abra limite de tiempo deben de disparar al equipo contrario cuanto quieran, el equipo que este menos enrollado en pintura será el ganador y los jueces para decidir lo que se ara con los pequeños animales.

Todos asintieron unos más emocionados que otros, realmente no podían esperar a que iniciara esto… Olvidando por unos momentos del por que todo este circo.

— Señorita Haru. —Haru volteo a ver a Damiano.— ¿Sabe como usar esa arma? —Haru le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse al bosque dejando a todos extrañados; pero no paso mucho tiempo el sonido sordo de un rifle siendo ejecutadp y un grito de sorpresa por parte de unos de los adultos…

— ¡WAAAH! —Giotto así como otros saltaron al ver a G tirado en el suelo con el rostro manchado… de _rosa._

Haru salio del bosque con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se quitaba los anteojos.— ¿Eso responde a la pregunta? —Todos asintieron perplejos. La sonrisa de Haru se ensancho más al ver a G maldiciendo por la bajo.— Al final… Su cabello es rosa G-san.

— ¡TÚUUU MUJER!

— ¡Tienen tres horas, que comience el juego!

Haru apunto hacia los adultos y disparo siendo Lampo el segundo en ser envarado de pintura. — ¡Rápido chicos al bosque! —Los chicos corrieron hacia la castaña, mientras esta disparaba a los adultos para defender a los pequeños de ser disparados.

— ¿Dónde demonios aprendió esa mujer a usar un arma? —Se quejo G.

— Jajá los misterios que esconden las mujeres.

— Esa herbívora debe de ser interrogada.

— Nufufu~ Esto es una guerrera. Eso significa cero compasión

Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para buscar terreno seguro y poder contraatacar, claro no logrando que todos salieran roseados por la pintura rosa… Tsuna y los demás corrieron al bosque rápidamente y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente pararon, escucharon grandes pisadas acercarse a ellos y prepararon sus armas para disparar.

— Woa, Woa… Solo soy yo desu. —Todos bajaron sus armas. Haru abrió el rifle y deposito las pinturas extra que Damiano les había entregado.

— Woa… Mamá ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar un arma y a apuntar así? —Pregunto tsuna muy curioso.

— Bueno… A la edad de 5 años tuve un tutor muy peculiar… Que me regalo una pistola de juguete y me enseño a usarla. —Haru dijo todo aquello como si hablara del clima, mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba como si tratara de recordar más cosas pero no venia nada a su cabeza.— De las pocas cosas que recuerdo, siempre son las más raras o especiales desu.

Asintieron comprensivamente. Tsuna y los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección por donde vieron a sus padres correr era muy seguro que ellos ya se encontraban corriendo a su encuentro. Fue cuando un disparo de color azul llego rozar a Hayato que todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a moverse a lugares altos y así poder tener mejor visibilidad del terreno.

Ryohei estaba detrás de unas rocas, saco un poco la cabeza y ver a la persona que se acercaba reconociéndola rápidamente por los maldiciones bajas de G (Como le agarro contra G ¿no? XD) se movió rápido hacia unos arbustos para tener un mejor ángulo de su _presa _veía muy bien el costado de su tío haciendo el menor ruido posible, levanto el arma… Apunto.

— ¡Extremo ataque!

— ¡AHH TÚ HIJO DE PER—!

— ¡G EL LENGUAJE!

— ¡GHAA! ¡ME DIERON AL EXTREMO!

Chrome miraba a su alrededor un poco nerviosa, los gritos de Ryohei, G y Knuckle se escuchaban demasiado cerca debía tener cuidado, tragando con fuerza corrió a un árbol inmenso y ver a su alrededor, escucho un crujido detrás de ella se volteo rápidamente cerrando su ojo con fuerza y apunto a la persona detrás suyo, sin molestarse en tirar del gatillo.

— ¿Nh? ¿Sabes que no debes de cerrar los ojos cuando estar por disparar un arma? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le disparas a uno de los tuyos?

Chrome abrió los ojos asombrada y toparse con la figura del hombre frente suyo. — ¡T-TÍO A-ALAUDE!

Alaude sonrío y apunto a su sobrina con el rifle, no era por nada personal. Extrañamente él y Chrome se llevaban _muy_ bien a diferencia de Daemon o en todo caso de Hibari y Mukuro. Las dos alondras tenían un cierto _dulce-agridulce_ cariño a la chica… Alaude sonrió; pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo sintió como le disparaban por la espalda, llevo su mirada a un costado para toparse con la sonrisa divertida de Takeshi.

— Jajá no hay que distraerse tío. —Con eso dicho corrió rápidamente a los arbustos perdiéndose entre ellos. Alaude regreso su vista a donde estaba Chrome solo para ver que ella ya no estaba, soltó un chasquido molesto y corrió para encontrarse con alguno de sus otros sobrinos o en todo caso su propio hijo o aquella mujer.

¡Con un demonio! ¡Estuvo a punto de tener a su tío Giotto! ¡PERO TENIA QUE SER ÉL Y SU RIDICULA MALDICIÓN DE HYPER INTUICIÓN! — Jeje te tengo Hayato. — Oh mierd—

Gokudera volteo a un costado para ver la figura de su tío Asari antes de sentir como un pequeño ardor en el brazo izquierdo. Se miro el brazo con una enorme mancha azul, por el momento tendría que dar la retirada, no había limite de disparos a una misma persona así que antes de volverse un Pitufo por completo salio corriendo y poder cubridse detrás de unas rocas.

Lambo… Bueno él simplemente estaba sentado en una roca mientras tarareaba una canción. Y aplastaba unas hojas secas que estaban cerca de su persona.

Daemon Spade sonrió para sus adentros al ver al mocoso de vaca, que le daba la espalda. Cauteloso apunto al niño con una risa, notando que no solo él apuntaba a niño si no también Knuckle quien estaba al otro extremo del bosque cuando estaba apretando el gatillo escucho una voz de su sobrino pequeño y lindo.

— ¡Muy lento tío! —Sintió como la bala de pintura choco en su costado derecho.

— ¡GHAA ME DIERON AL MÁXIMO!

— Kufufu~

Demon paso su vista a donde vio a su compañero de equipo donde su pecho estaba manchado de pintura de color índigo. ¿Por qué no le sorprende? Soltando un suspiro de exasperación miro a donde vio a su sobrino vaca notando que ya no estaba. ¿Una ilusión? Al parecer su querido hijo estaba mejorando con las ilusiones reales…

Haru estaba corriendo con el pequeño Lambo sentado en sus hombros, hasta llegar a un claro donde se topo cara a cara con Giotto y Lampo quienes rápidamente les apuntaron. Haru apunto a Giotto, mientras pedía a Lambo apuntar a su padre. Lambo obedeció sin chistar.

— Nunca pensé que levantaría un arma contra ustedes…

— Yare, yare ¿Qué clase de hijo apunta a su propio padre con un arma?

— ¡Gyahaha Lambo-sama hace lo que mama dice!

— Lo siento Haru. —Le tuteo con una expresión triste la cual era por completo falsa. Giotto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar una risita, por la situación.— Pero si bajas el arma te prometo que seremos suaves contigo.

— …—Haru lo miro y puso una mirada triste igual de falsa que la de Giotto, teniendo problemas para no sonreír.— En todo caso moriremos… _Giotto-san gomenasai… _

Giotto abrió los ojos como platos cuando su Hyper intuición se volvió loco, justo cuando Haru se tiro al suelo. Giotto y Lampo fueron baleados de pinturas por diferentes direcciones. Haru se las arreglo para salir del balsero y apuntar con su rifle y disparar a ambos, Lambo también disparo por encima de la cabeza de su mommy, cuando el bombardeo termino. Giotto y Lampo prácticamente eran arco iris humanos…

Cuando Haru se alejo lo suficiente bajo al pequeño Lambo y le deposito en el suelo, las pisadas de ramas corriendo y hojas crujir se escucharon… Haru no se molesto en levantar su arma ya sabía quienes eran, no paso mucho cuando siete pequeñas figuras aparecieron del este.

Todos se observaron y no paso mucho cuando la risa los invadió.

— ¡ESO HA SIDO DIVERTIDO AL EXTREMO!

— Hmp. Estoy de acuerdo cabeza de césped, nunca olvidare la expresión en el rostro de mis tíos.

— Kufufu~ tío Giotto y tío Lampo parecían un arco iris.

Todos estallaron en risas nuevamente, Chrome ahogo una risita y Hibari simplemente sonrió. Cuando las risas se calmaron Haru asintió. — ¡Aun nos queda dos horas chicos! —Dijo revisando su reloj un poco manchado de pintura.

— ¡Pero no deben rendirse chicos a pesar de que es divertido no hay que olvidar por que lo hacemos!

— **¡SI!**

— No se rindan chicos, ya hemos bombardeado a Primo-san es hora de hacer lo mismo con los demás. —Todos asintieron muy motivados a ganar.— Ryohei ¿Puedes llevarte a Lambo-chan contigo?

— ¡Yosh! Déjamelo a mi Okassan.

Haru sonrió, miro a todos pero no dijo nada todo se lo decían con la mirada. _"Suerte a todos" _Cuando los chicos asintieron la castaña salio corriendo por una dirección al igual que lo hicieron los demás corriendo por diferentes direcciones.

El tiempo estaba volando ya todos estaban manchados hasta cierto punto de pintura, el cielo azul estaba comenzando a cambiar por uno anaranjado con destellos rojos y amarillos aun faltaban unos minutos antes de que el tiempo se acabara y tuviesen que regresar todos para iniciar el conteo para declarar al grupo ganador.

Haru se recargo en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento no hace poco había tenido un encuentro con Daemon quien le había logrado disparar en su muslo derecho, Y estuvo a punto de ser atacada por Alaude por detrás pero logro esquivar a puras penas para salir corriendo fuera de su alcance pero si que le costo un buen aire perder a ese rubio cenizo (Lo que no sabía es que Alaude encontró a otra victima por ello dejo de perseguirla a ella).

Pasaron los segundos cuando pudo recuperar el aliento por completo y se dispuso a caminar, escuchando un crujido detrás de ella levanto su arma al mismo tiempo que su contrincante, pero al ver de quien se trataba ambos bajaron el arma…

— Kyoya-kun… Uff… Pensé que eras tu padre…

— …Nh. —Haru sonrió muy ligeramente, era hasta en cierta forma doloroso el que le tuviese un trato tan frío para con ella.

— Veo que incluso tu padre logro dispararte.

Hibari solo la miro unos segundos para luego pasar a su lado y ver si lograba encontrar a alguno de sus tíos antes de que el tiempo acabara. Haru suspiro en derrota.

"_Tenga paciencia y vera como el joven Kyoya se abrirá a usted." _

Las palabras de Damiano llegaron a su cabeza, se palmeo un par de veces el rostro y sonreír y caminar en la misma dirección a la cual Kyoya había ido momentos antes. Paso unos cuantos árboles y rocas hasta que llego a un barrando, la chica se extraño de ver el enorme peñasco de tierra resbaladiza no creía estar muy lejos de la mansión… ¿O si? Reviso el lugar encontrando a Kyoya mirando la puesta de sol, mientras la brisa de la tarde movía sus hebras negras. Haru camino hasta estar unos cuantos pasos detrás de él y mirar el paisaje junto a él guardando silenció y creando una extraña atmosfera de paz.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?

— ¿Mh? Bueno… Creo que ya ha sido suficiente carrera y como solo quedan unos minutos del juego pensé qu—

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡Estas corrompiendo las mentes de mis hermanos con la ilusión de tener una madre! —Bramo con un tono de voz elevada una octava. Haru por mero instinto retrocedió un paso.— Todas y cada una de ustedes son falsas y molestas con ese _amor tan falso_.

— ¿Quée…? Kyoya-kun yo no— Haru dio un paso para acercarse a él.

— ¡No te acerques herbívora! —Kyoya retrocedió el paso que la castaña había avanzado.— No quiero que tú y las de tu misma calaña se acerquen a mi. No pude hacer nada con la decisión de mis hermanos; pero yo no me voy a dejar engañar con personas como tú… Con sonrisas y cariños _tan falsos_… —Hibari inconcientemente estaba retrocediendo poco a poco mientras miraba con ojos fríos a Haru. No fue que estuvo a ligeros centímetros por la borda del peñasco que Haru se percato.

— ¡Kyoya-kun deja de moverte, el acantilado esta—!

— ¡MENTIRAS! —Grito, sus pies resbalaron con unas rocas detrás de él…

— ¡KYOYAAA!

Todo se volvió lento para ambos… Hibari la vio correr hacía él, dejando caer el arma a un lado, mientras extendía su brazo derecho en su dirección tratando de alcanzarlo… sentía su corazón acelerarse al sentirse en el aire mientras comenzaba a caer… Lo ultimo que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro fueron unos brazos que lo rodeaban reconfortables y el sonido palpitante de un corazón corriendo a velocidad… Junto con unas palabras parecidas en sueños…

"_Yo te voy a proteger… Kyoya"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Hibari volvió a abrir los ojos se topo con el bosque y el cielo oscuro, los grillos cantaban en alguna parte cerca de él, así como los aleteos de las aves nocturnas en busca de sus presas y por sobretodo los silbidos de los vientos nocturnos, se movió un poco sintiendo como algo se deslizaba por su cuerpo miro a su cintura solo para encontrarse un brazo… Se crispo ligeramente, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, miro más aya del brazo con la tela blanca manchada de pintura y magullada para toparse con la figura de Haru.

Se quedo viendo a la mujer la cual era ligeramente iluminada por la luna por unos momentos tratando de recordar del porqué estaba siendo abrazado por ella… Hibari abrió los ojos cuando los sucesos de esa tarde de lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento (El muy muy cambio el nombre… en su historial jamás abra un "Desmayo") se colaron en su cabeza.

Hibari se dio la vuelta para quedar frente sentado frente a ella, puso sus manos sobre su brazo y comenzar a moverla.

— Oe… Oe despierta.

Se detuvo al ver un liquido oscuro bajar por un costado de su rostro… ¿Acaso eso era sangre? El chico comenzó a entrar en pánico movió a la adolescente con más fuerza hasta que está soltó un quejido de dolor y abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

Su visión estaba borrosa y su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza dejándola más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba intento sentarse pero una fuerte punzada en su costado izquierdo la hizo soltar un gemido de dolor haciendo que cayera de bruces a la tierra de nuevo, paso su diestra por la punzante herida cerrando con los ojos con fuerza.

Se quedo quiera por unos segundos mientras respiraba con dificultad volvió a abrir los ojos ligeramente para toparse con la silueta oscura de alguien.— ¿…Quien—?

— Soy yo.

— ¡…Oh!

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Haru volvió a hablar. —¿Qué hora es?

— No sé.

Haru soltó un suspiro, con dificultad miro a su alrededor para ver nada más que rocas, yerbas y árboles… Pero había un extraño olor en el aire.

— Kyoya-kun… ¿Hueles eso?

Hibari olfateo (Sin demostrar que lo estaba haciendo claro esta.) su contorno y si… Había cierto olor de humedad en el aire.

— Humedad.

— Y si hay humedad cerca… Eso significa—

— Que hay un lago cerca.

— Si… Debemos ir, así podré tratar tu herida. —Hibari alzo una ceja. ¿Sabía de su estado? Él no tenia nada más que rasguños. De seguro la chica pudo leer su expresión facial y señalo sus piernas.

Hibari bajo la vista y se sorprendió de ver sus pantalones blancos estaban rasgados dejando a la vista las cortadas que tenia en ambas piernas no eran profundas; pero aun así necesitaban ser atendidas para que no se infectaran. Hibari regreso la vista a la castaña al escuchar un gemido salir de sus labios mientras trataba de levantarse, rápidamente se paro y así poder ayudarla a sentarse, y luego con un doloroso esfuerzo pararse. Él chico no era un tirano, sabía que esa mujer lo había salvado usando su cuerpo (Haru) para proteger el suyo, estaba en deuda con ella pero eso no significaba que le agradara.

Haru se recargo un poco en el cuerpo más pequeño y anduvieron pon un buen rato… Ambos respiraban entrecortados y estaban sudando a horrores sabían que en cualquier momento ambos caerían por el sobreesfuerzo que anteponían en sus cuerpos lastimados… Por suerte y para su gran alivio encontraron el pequeño lago (Digamos de 6,6 de largo) se acercaron hasta la orilla y ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas, se quedaron ligeramente abrazados por unos momentos hasta que la castaña se movió, bajo el cierre de su chompa blanca y se la quito con cuidado una vez retirada quedo con una blusa de color gris manga larga de tela suave.

— Lo difícil comienza…

Hibari la miro sin entender lo que decía, cuando la vio levantarse la blusa puso los ojos en blanco sonrojándose como un tomate. — ¿Qu—é qué haces?

Haru logro quitarse la blusa sin soltar un quejido, pero la mueca de dolor en su rostro se quedo ahí por unos momentos más. Kyoya se sintió ridículamente avergonzado y molesto… Era de suponerse que la mujer tendría una camiseta amarilla debajo de las primeras dos prendas.

Hibari observo su costado abriendo ligeramente los ojos al ver la hematoma en la piel de la adolescente, la enorme mancha morada con toques verdes y rojos ¡ERA ENORME! Dejo de ver la enorme mancha imperfecta de la hermosa piel de la adolescente cuando escucho la ropa rasgarse. Observo como esa fina tela comenzó a convertirse en estropajos unos más largos que otros.

Haru tomo los más pequeños y los sumergió en el agua cuando los saco los exprimió para quitarle el exceso de agua y se volteo a la alondra menor. — Kyoya-kun quítate los pantalones.

…

…

…

…

…

…

— No.

— Vamos, por favor. Necesito limpiarte las cortadas y luego vendarlas te prometo que no serán más de unos tres, cinco minutos máximos…

— No.

— Vamos, si quieres solo los bajas hasta tus rodillas, no tienes que quitártelos por completo.

— No.

— …

— …

— Kyoya… —La miro.— ¿Acaso… te avergüenza? —Kyoya la fulmino con la mirada. Haru hipo sorprendida de lo aterrador que puede ser el chico, miro para otro lado bruscamente olvidando que su cuerpo estaba en mal estado.

— Itai… —Paso su mano por su cuello masajeándolo lo mejor que pudo cuando escucho la hebilla metálica tintinear así como el ruido de un algo ligero bajar hasta la tierra, regreso su mirada al azabache menor para verlo con sus pequeños boxers negros que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos.— Hazlo rápido.

Hibari volteo el rostro para otro lado, mirando ningún punto especifico del bosque. Haru pudo jurar que vio sus mejillas teñirse de rojo; pero de seguro estaba viendo cosas… Se dispuso a limpiar las heridas en las piernas teniendo el mayor cuidado para que no molestase al chico, enjuago el trapo dos veces más antes de vender las piernas con los trozos más largos de lo que fue una blusa de algodón suave.

— Ya esta desu.

Haru se alejo para darle su espacio, acercándose a la orilla del lago y remojar otro de los trozos pequeños se inclino hasta donde sus heridas se lo permitieron para ver su reflejo en el agua y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro. Hibari se quedo viendo todos sus movimientos (Claro que ya tenia sus pantalones ewé) al parecer cualquier movimiento por insignificante que fuera era un dolor infernal para la adolescente.

Se levanto tambaleándose un poco y se quedo quieto hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro y tomar el pañuelo húmedo de las manos de Haru.

— ¿Hahi?

— No te muevas. —Haru tenia levantado el rostro en dirección al chico. Kyoya cuidadosamente paso el trapo mojado por el rostro de la castaña, ambos guardaron silenció. Hibari concentrado en limpiar todo rastro de tierra y sangre seca, mientras Haru miraba cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña alondra. Al terminar de limpiar el rostro femenino, Hibari tomo uno de los trozos largos de lo que fue alguna vez una blusa y comenzó a vendar la cabeza de la castaña.

— ¿Kyoya-kun?

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Puedo preguntar… el por qué me odias? —Kyoya se detuvo unos segundos; pero reanudo con su trabajo de vendar la cabeza de la chica mayor. Haru decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz, puede que era algo de lo que al azabache no le gustaba hablar.

— Mi madre… Ella me odiaba.

— ¿Eh?

Haru alzo la cabeza bruscamente para ver al azabache soltando un gemido de dolor.— No te muevas.

— H-hai… —Hibari suspiro, y siguió vendando lo mejor que podía con ese trozo de tela.

— Sucedió un año después de que Tsuna naciera…

_:::-Flash back-:::_

_Hibari de cuatro años de edad miraba con un dolor a la mujer sentada en la camilla de hospital. Una mujer de larga cabellera negra y piel ligeramente bronceada ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba a lagrima viva la perdida de su hija. Una escena desgarradora para cualquiera niño al a su madre llorando._

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que la mujer quedara por completo dormida. Hibari observo a su padre con ojos fríos mirando a su esposa dormir por agotamiento. Alaude salio de repente de la habitación susurrando un simple:_

— _Regreso._

_Kyoya asintió aun sabiendo que su padre no lo haya visto. Desde que comenzó a aplicar su usó de la razón su padre _nunca_ había sido cariñoso con él. Y ahora la única persona (Además de sus tíos/tía y hermanos.) que había sido amorosa con él se había roto en pedazos, al perder a su segundo hijo… Su primera hija… _

_Observo la recamara las cosas de bebé que estaban ahora en un rincón camino hasta a ellas las observo a todas y cada una de ellas hasta que sus grandes ojos azul grisáceos se toparon con una pequeña cajita de roble fino… Una cajita de música, especial para ella la tomo en sus manos y la abrió. (Por favor lectores buscad en Youtube la canción de __**Piratas del caribe-Caja musical Davy Jones**__.) _

_Observo la pequeña muñeca en traje de bailarina de valet girar con sus manos alzadas así como una pierna, mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodía… La melodía que su hermana estaría escuchando ahora si no hubiese muerto… Y no hubiera muerto si él no insistió a su madre a jugar con él cuando se suponía ella debía reposar… Si tan solo él._

— _Todo esto es tu culpa. —La hermosa canción se detuvo, Hibari dejo caer la caja musical al suelo y se volteo para soltar un grito al ver a su madre inclinada hacía él con ojos muertos, estaba extendiendo sus manos hacía su primogénito muy lentamente… Kyoya comenzó a asustarse por la forma tan viciosa que ella le miraba. _

— _¿M-mamá?_

— _Todo es __**solo**__ tu culpa… — Enrollo sus manos en el cuello del niño, comenzando a apretar con fuerza cada segundo. Hibari paso sus manos encima de las de su madre para tratar de moverlas._

— _¡M-mamá… N-no puedo re-respir—! — Hibari comenzó a aruñar las manos de su madre, cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sentía que su cuello en cualquier momento se rompería… _

— _**¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!**_

— _¡MEI SUELTALO! _

_:::-End Flash Back-:::_

— Cuando desperté yo estaba en mi habitación siendo cuidado por mis hermanos. (Nose te: ¡Eran Mukuro, Chrome y Ryohei! Wao…) Al principio no recordaba nada de lo que paso y pregunte por mamá nadie me decía nada y mi padre no estaba por ninguna parte… Fue al mes que todo se volvió un infierno para mi…

— Fui secuestrado por nadie más que mi misma madre, no la reconocí al principio pero cuando dejo ver su rostro no sabía que pensar… Ella estaba susurrando cosas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que había perdido la razón… Y era así, mi mamá estaba fuera de si. —Suspiro.— Estuve encerrando en una choza vieja durante cuatro días y tres noches siendo torturado por ella… —Guardo silenció como si estuviese recordando esos cuatro días de pura agonía.— Un brazo dislocado… cuatro costillas rotas y ambas piernas fracturadas y quemaduras por todo mi cuerpo… Al medio día por fin fui encontrado por mi padre… No se que fue lo que realmente sucedió ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la enfermería de la mansión… Tío Knuckle siempre me dice que soy muy fuerte y valiente… Y lo dice por el hecho de que aun este con vida.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Haru miraba asombrada a la alondra. Ya hace ratos que Hibari había terminado de vendar su cabeza y de paso su cuello y ahora ambos estaban sentados en silencio escuchando solamente el sonido del agua al moverse por las brisas nocturnas.

— Tú… ¿Piensas que yo terminare haciendo las mismas cosas que ella? ¿Por ello me odias? —Haru espero, paso un largo rato cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza.

— No… no te odio ni a ti y mucho menos a ella… En primera todo fue por culpa mía.

— Kyoya eso no es—

El ruido proveniente de ambos estómagos la hizo callarse, ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se miraban entre si. Haru soltó una risita, mientras Hibari curvo sus labios hacía arriba.

Haru recordó lo que había guardado en su mochila de municiones esa tarde. Hibari ladeo la cabeza a un lado para ver a la adolescente sacar algo de su mochila de municiones, al quitar el mantel se encontró con uno de los emparedados que Sebastian había hecho para ellos.

— Lo guarde… Por si me daba hambre jeje. Esta algo aplastado por la caída; pero es suficiente para los dos… Al menos para calmar a nuestros estómagos desu.

— Bien…

Haru logro dividir el pan en partes iguales ambos comieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Haru lo rompió. — Kyoya-kun… Umm ¿Qué sucedió al final con… pues con ella?

— Esta en una prisión de alta seguridad… Solo eso sé. —Agrego lo ultimo al ver que la castaña estaba por decirle algo más.— ¿Cómo es que no tienes heridas más grabes que el corte en tu cabeza, el dolor del cuello y un enorme golpe en tu costado izquierdo.

— Fácil no cerré los ojos. —Haru rió al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el azabache.— El barranco por el que caímos por suerte tenia tierra blanda, podía girar con facilidad logre agarrarme de unas cuantas ramas pero ninguna pudo soportar el peso de ambos, me golpe en unas rocas y rodamos logre protegerte la cabeza antes de chocar con la roca que por poco y me abre la cabeza y de ahí nada. —Todo lo dijo como si del clima se tratara.

Kyoya negó con la cabeza esta mujer si que era extraña, bostezo y con él se le unió la castaña ambos necesitaban dormir… No tenían ni idea de que hora era y si los demás los estaban buscando a esas horas pero necesitaban descansar un poco y ninguno de los dos tenían fuerzas para montar guardia… No creían que hubiese animales peligrosos por ahí…

Haru se arrastro por la tierra hasta llegar al árbol más cercano y recargarse en el… Miro a donde dejo su chompa blanca y suspiro realmente ya no tenia energías para volver por ella, cerro los ojos por unos segundos cuando sintió calido cubrirla. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para ver su chompa sobre ella, movió suavemente la mirada a la figura del chico darle la espalda dispuesto a alejarse.

— Kyoya… ¿Quieres compartir calor? —Hibari volteo a verla, su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacía él, miro al rostro de la chica directo a sus ojos… No había ningún rastro de maldad o mentira en ellos… Volteo hacia ella levantando su mano dudo unos segundos antes de poner su pequeña mano sobre la de la adolescente.

Haru sonrió e hizo que se acercara a ella, abrió sus piernas dejando que el azabache se sentara entre ellas atrayéndolo hacia ella dejando que su cabeza se recostara en su pecho. Haru deposito la chompa blanca sobre ellos para tener más calor y sobrevivir esa noche a la intemperie.

Hibari cerro los ojos y dejo que el suave palpitar del corazón de Haru lo acunara… Fue extraño; pero en un momento a otro pensó que la castaña comenzó a cantar… Era una hermosa canción a pesar de que no podía entenderla… Pero ya se lo preguntaría más tarde cuando dejara descansar a su cerebro lo suficiente…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

— ¿Aun no hay un rastro de ellos? —Giotto miro a todos negar.— Esto no me gusta ya han pasado nueve horas…

— No podemos seguir buscando en la oscuridad…

— No te atrevas a decir "Seguiremos en la mañana" primo o te arrestare por esto.

— Se como te sientes Alaude; pero los chicos…

— No te preocupes por nosotros papá.

— Pero Tsuna…

— WAAORG. (Pero que malos efectos especiales ú u)

Todos voltearon al escuchar el ladrido Jirou corrió hacia Takeshi, quien lo recibió con unas caricias por detrás de sus orejas.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Jirou ladro y se alejo de su dueño corriendo hasta cierta distancia deteniéndose y ladro unas cuantas veces más.

— Takeshi-nii creo que quiere que lo sigamos.

— ¡De seguro encontró algo!

Tsuna y Takeshi fueron los primeros en salir corriendo detrás de Jirou, seguido por el resto de sus hermanos y por ultimo Giotto y sus guardianes. Corrieron por unos momentos cuando escucharon un grito más especifico de Tsuna.

— ¡Cuidado todo el mundo hay un barranco aquí!

Cuando llegaron todos miraron el barranco inclinado debían de tener cuidado o caerían en el caso de Tsuna casi cae si no es por la velocidad en que Takeshi reacciono a la hora de jalarlo hacía atrás.

— ¡WAORG! — Ladro de nuevo Jirou trayendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí amigo? … ¡Pero esto es…!

— ¡**ES EL RIFLE DE MAMÁ/MADRE/OKASSAN/HARU-NEE **AL EXTREMO!

La cara de los adultos no podía estar más desencajada… Sus hijos la acaban de referirse a Haru como… _¿Mommy? _claro a excepción de Mukuro y Chrome. Pero fueron rápidamente sacados de su aturdimiento cuando comenzaron a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡De seguro ha caído por el barranco!

— ¡Pero no se puede ver nada maldición!

— Koujiro por favor vuela hasta aya y busca señales de Okassan y Kyoya. —Koujiro soltó un ruido (No recuerdo como se le dice cuando un ave suelta un estruendoso sonido de su pico T,T) antes de salir volando cuesta abajo.

— **¡Mukurouw ve tu también! **—Los gemelos dieron la orden al mismo tiempo el Búho real salio volando detrás de la primera ave. Hibird sin ninguna orden de nadie prendió vuelo cuesta abajo para ir a buscar a su amo.

— Nosotros también debemos bajar, un verdadero hombre no se quedaría aquí solo a esperar.

— Onii-chan tiene razón hay que buscar un camino para bajar y buscar a mamá y a Kyoya-nii.

— Kufufu~ Estoy de acuerdo en el punto de buscar a Haru-nee.

— Hermano… No seas cruel.

— Kufufu~ oya oya Chrome sabes que solo bromeo.

— Che. Dejen de perder tiempo y vamos.

Los chicos y sus mascotas se fueron en una dirección para poder bajar esa barranco lo más pronto posible, dejando atrás a sus padres que aun seguían descolocados, Alaude, Daemon y Lampo no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron a los niños… Pero Giotto, G, Asari y Knuckle no se movieron de donde se encontraban parados si no hasta unos segundos después…

— ¿Cuándo…?

— No sé, pero en este momento lo único que deseo es encontrar a esos dos.

— Rezo para que ambos estén bien.

— jaja será mejor darnos prisa.

Los cuatro hombres corrieron sintiendo cierto bochorno consigo mismos… Pero eso ya lo aclararían más tarde con sus hijos y con cierta chica de cabello y ojos castaños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru abrió los ojos aun cansada miro a su alrededor y todo seguía como estaba, miro a bajo para toparse con la figura del pequeño Kyoya durmiendo placidamente en su pecho, levantando su diestra acaricio las hermosas hebras negras del más joven.

— _¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

— _¡Kyoyaaaaaaaa-niii!_

— _¿Dónde estaaaaan?_

— _¡Kyoyaaaaaa!_

— _¡Haruuuuuuuuuuuu!_

— _¡SI NOS ESCUCHAIS GRITAD AL EXTREMOOOOOOOO!_

— _¡Cállate tonto! ¡MADREEEEEEEE KYOYAAAAAAA! _

— _¡Señorita Haru! ¿Puede oírnos?_

Haru parpadeo al reconocer las voces… Y estaban tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca… Se asusto cuando notó que las voces se estaban alejando tenía que hacer algo… ¡PERO YA!

Los chicos seguían gritando llamando tanto a Haru como a Kyoya para ver si alguno de los dos les respondía.

— ¡Mam—!

_**now we've come so far from darkness**_

_**and will never be apart**_

_**so we leave for tomorrow**_

_**to start our lives again**_

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la canción… Se escuchaba en la dirección contraria de donde venían pero una cosa era definitivo… La voz que resonaba por el bosque… Era Haru.

— ¡GAO! —Natsu gruño y corrió, Tsuna y los demás corrieron por detrás de los animales sabiendo exactamente de donde provenía la voz.

_**find me there, my tiny feathers**_

_**of my holy ancient days**_

_**you will calm all my sadness**_

_**and ring your song**_

_**only for me**_

— ¡Su voz se escucha más cerca!

— ¡Vamos rápido!

El corazón de Alaude estaba tamborileando cada vez más rápido, esperando con todas sus fuerzas el ver a su hijo también junto a esa mujer. Realmente no quería que su hijo volviera a sentir dolor de ningún tipo como el que su ex esposa había causado en Kyoya…

_**find me there, my tiny feathers**_

_**of my holy ancient days**_

_**I will calm all your sadness**_

_**and sing my song**_

_**only for you…**_

Haru canto las ultimas estrofas con algo de dificultad… su cuerpo aun le dolía como un infierno y lo poca energía que obtuvo al dormir un rato se había desvanecido por completo. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo…

— ¡MAMÁ/MADRE/OKASSAN/HARU-NEE/HEY!

— **¡Kyoya!**

Haru sonrió sin saberlo sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a los siete pequeños correr a ella (De hecho Lambo estaba roncando en el lomo de Gyuudon), así como las figuras de Giotto y Alaude encabezando su carrera con los demás adultos detrás de ellos. — Chicos…

Susurro antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo…

Cuando Haru abrió de nuevo los ojos se sorprendió de que se sintiera… _Bien_ absolutamente nada le dolía… ¿Es que acaso se murió?

— Mooo tan joven y morí que mal y ni siquiera a conocido el amor verdadero desu.

— ¿Hablas sola cuando despiertas en las mañanas? —Haru se tenso… _Esa voz._

— ¿Kyoya-kun?

— si.

Por primera vez en esa mañana se percato de los pequeños brazos que la sujetaban su cintura dándose cuenta que ella y hibari estaban en la misma cama… de ummm ¿La enfermería? Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que el estomago de la chica gruño.

— Creo que tengo hambre… jeje

— Nh. Es el medio día después de todo…

— Ya veo… —Otro silencio.

— ¿Kyoya-kun?

— ¿Nh?

— Anoche… Cuando decías que era tu culpa lo que le sucedió a tu hermana y madre… No es verdad. —Kyoya la miro (Ambos estaban de bajo de las sabanas blancas) abriendo la boca para decir algo pero Haru rápidamente le interrumpió.— Todos los humanos sufrimos un dolor muy parecido tal vez no sean exactamente las mismas circunstancias… Pero el dolor siempre será el mismo…

Siempre va haber gente que desapruebe o no va entender tus actos. Y no podrás detenerlos. Kyoya… Tu no has hecho nada malo. No puedes cambiar lo que ya esta hecho o lo que fue. Y no debes culparte a ti mismo, ni permitir que nadie diga lo contrario. Tú eres tú, así como yo solo yo… Humanos… que podemos cometer errores y aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer.

Kyoya bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus emociones de la adolescente. Nadie había sido tan amable con él desde lo sucedió con su madre… Nunca nadie había traspasado esa muralla de acero que levanto para evitar que lo lastimasen hasta ahora. Haru jalo al azabache para poder abrazarlo mejor y dejar que el chico llorara en silencio.

Kyoya se aferro a la castaña con fuerza haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar escuchar los sollozos… Mientras era confortado por la chica a su lado.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

Ugh me duele la cabeza… me tomo dos días completos para hacer esto -_-

No se por que los complazco grrr en todo caso aquí el cap… espero les guste a todos y gracias por los reviews! Me ayudaron mucho para poder hacer el capitulo

En especial a ti

**mary-animeangel **gracias por la idea del Paintball realmente no sabía que hacer con el tercer reto… -Suspira.- espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado fue chistoso hasta cierto punto escribirlo… Cuando leí tu comentario no pude evitar pensar en una idea loca (Cuando no) sobre que Hibari no miraría a Haru como una madre o una hermana si no como su futura prometida lol me andaba riendo cada vez que lo pensaba pero decidí no ponerlo ya que en este fick se trata de la Amistad y la familia oh dios…

Otra persona a quien quiero agradecer su comentario… o mejor dicho comentarios a todos mis fick's es a **DarkinocensDLT **Wao chica me firmaste todos los ficks de KHR en un día! Gracias por ello y de una vez te digo que vario a la hora de publicar los ficks más que todo cuando tengo inspiración o en todo caso ponerme a leer ficks de otros (Más que todo Yaoi te sorprendería lo mucho que ayudan para cuando necesitas inspiración además de una hemorragia nasal)

¡Gracias a las dos! Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones y sugerencias desu.

Y claro no olvido a los demás lectores que leen y _especialmente_ comentan:

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; MariDark; Albii-chan; gloriythaa99.**

Gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco de corazón si que si. Espero hayan disfrutado del fick.

¿Reviews? B)


	6. CAPITULO 5

**DESCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de Akira Amano junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**  
**CAPITULO 5**

Haru y Kyoya habían pasado el día en recuperación, pero ambos eran un tanto impacientes para permanecer en cama por más tiempo del que ya habían pasado así que decidieron levantarse más que todo porqué ambos estómagos gruñían por comida. Haru en cierto momento llego a decir que extrañamente se sentía bien, como si su caída por el barranco nunca hubiese sucedido, Haru estuvo divagando en voz alta mientras era observada por el azabache quien ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano del como "milagrosamente" sus cortes, heridas y hematomas habían desaparecido por arte de "magia".

Hibari por otra parte luego de entrar en la cocina junto a la castaña se había detenido de golpe abriendo ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. Él era el prefecto que mantenía la paz y el orden de su amada escuela y no había asistido para 'morder hasta la muerte' a todos esos herbívoros que corrompían la paz de su amada escuela… ¡O NO! ¡De seguro su escuela estaba hecha un caos y no había paz! Inconcientemente el chico elevo un aura mortal y sedienta de sangre con solo pensar en todos esos herbívoros rompiendo las reglas debido a su ausencia.

Haru que se había dispuesto a preparar algo para ambos se enfoco en ver que era lo más adecuado para preparar, y cuando volteo a ver al infante para preguntarle que se le antojaba se topo con el rostro oscuro del chico y el aura mortal que expandía mientras susurraba cosas intangibles lo único que logro escuchar y entender fue: "Esos herbívoros estarán corrompiendo la paz de mi escuela… Los morderé hasta la muerte" Seguidamente de una sonrisa la cual no mostraba felicidad alguna si no más bien una gran sed de sangre corriendo por el suelo o en el caso del chico goteando en sus tonfas.

Haru por el bien de su vida decidió mejor ahorrarse el preguntarle y mejor sorprenderlo con el platillo que iba a preparar, al observar el congelador se topo con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar UDON así como TEMPURA ya que estos platillos se basaban en camarones o otros mariscos la primera mezclada con sopa de miso y el segundo podían ser preparados para freír, por lo que había escuchado Sebastian había salido para ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el almuerzo para cuando llegaran los demás miembros de la familia en dos horas, así que lo mejor era preparar comida solo para ellos dos no creía que ni ella y Kyoya fueran a aguantar el hambre además los ruidos de sus estómagos ya comenzaban a ser un tanto molestos.

Con ojos determinados Haru se puso manos a lavar, lo único era esperar que a Kyoya le gustaran los platillos japoneses…

Luego de picar algunas verduras poner a hervir algunos ingredientes como el udon y negi picado. Ingresar algunos camarones a la sopa y otros a ser bañados en una fina pasta de harina de trigo para luego ser freídos en aceite así como algunas verduras y por ultimo preparar una salsa de soya con una pequeña porción de wasabi en ella y claro que el tradicional arroz blanco como era siempre.

Aunque termino calculando mal y termino haciendo más de la cuenta…

Kyoya se había sentado en la mesa de mármol que estaba en la misma cocina donde usualmente comían todos los trabajadores, no había puesto mucha atención a su entorno ya que se encontraba eligiendo la mejor forma de morder a los herbívoros hasta la muerte, cuando un platillo fue colocado frente suyo. Pestañeo unas dos veces y se fijo en la mesa además el platillo que contenía su sopa había otro a su lado donde reposaban cuatro camarones colocados sucesivamente a la par una plato hondo pequeño con una salsa roja y otra tasa blanca vacía, el otro lado de la mesa estaba los mismos platos colocados de la misma forma, y al lado había una hoya mediana la cual estaba cubierta.

Hibari volvió a pestañear y alzo la mirada a la castaña quien ahora estaba sacando dos tasas de té de los estantes y así poder servir té de Sakura en ambas tasas. Haru se acerco a la mesa y deposito una tasa morada a un lado de los platos frente a la alondra menor y la otra tasa blanca a la par de platos del puesto vacío; por último Haru busco los utensilios para la sopa y los camarones entrego una cuchara y tenedor a un lado de Hibari y luego se sentó en su lugar, justo al frente.

Haru puso los utensilios a su lado, para inclinarse y tomar la plato hondo vació que estaba del lado de Hibari y alcanzo un trasto grande del cual levanto la tapa dejando que el humo saliera de el, con una paleta grande de madera la castaña saco una generosa bola de arroz blanco el cual fue colocado en el plato hondo hasta llenarlo y así extenderlo para que su acompañante lo tomase.

— Toma, y espero te gusten los platillos japoneses desu. —Sonrio dulcemente, logrando que las mejillas de la pequeña alondra se encendieran un poco, claro que ese acto no fue presenciado por la castaña.

Haru sonrió más, junto sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir y lo soltó.— ¡Itadakimasu~!  
Hibari la observo ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirlo en español? Claro ahora que recordaba ella era Japonesa no sería nada raro que ella prefería mil veces su idioma a hablar Italiano, eso demostraba su lealtad a su patria y eso lo encontró muy atractivo (No piensen mal) y ya que estaba por comer comida japonesa…— Itadakimasu…

Haru se detuvo un momento con el tenedor frente a su boca con una pequeña cantidad de arroz para mirar al chico frente suyo que ignorando a todo su alrededor comenzó a comer de su tasa de arroz, la castaña sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue en un momento de la comida que Haru se detuvo por completo y contemplar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del azabache cuando esté se dispuso a probar el UDON con el caldo y unos cuantos vegetales, pasaron los segundos… Los cuales para Haru fueron días. Kyoya alzo la vista cuando sintió que era observado, alzo una ceja delicadamente, y comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

— Delicioso… —Murmuro.

Haru que no supo hasta ahora que estaba conteniendo el aliento, volvió a respirar. Claro que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para forzar sus oídos ante el murmullo del chico y también para no chillar de emoción al saber que el niño le gustaba la comida oriental… La comida de su tierra materna.

Ambos volvieron a su comida sin darse cuenta que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido (Haru cocinando y Hibari preparándose para morder a los herbívoros que perturbaron la paz de su amada escuela al día siguiente) que no se percataron de la hora que era, hasta que escucharon un revuelo que venia del pasillo, ambos se observaron alzando una ceja, aunque Hibari tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando observo a la mujer con medio camarón frito en su boca.

— ¡Subamos a ver a Mamá y a Kyoya-nii!

— ¡SI!

— ¡Tsuna espera, aun no me dices el porqué le llamas…!

— ¡CARRERA AL EXTREMO!

— ¡MOCOSOS DEJEN DE EVITAR EL TEMA!

— Ma, ma tranquilo G

— ¿Acaso no quieres saber por que tu hijo llama "Okassan" a esa mujer?

— Bueno si, pero…

— Vamos dejen de luchar…

— Are, are… ustedes se lo está tomando muy a lo extremista. Es más que seguro que los niños quieren tener una "madre" también.

— ¡Cállate moco! ¿Quién te pregunto?

— G no pelees.

— Giotto ¿Acaso estas de acuerdo que una mujer cualquiera sea la madre de Tsuna y los demás? ¡Para eso tenemos a Elena!

— G ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? No debes de…

Hibari observo a la castaña y con solo ver como apretaba la mandíbula por lo que su tío había dicho sabía que la mujer enfrente suyo estaba tratando de mantener sus sentimientos por lo bajo y no dejar que salgan a la luz, Hibari estaba por decir algo cuando volvieron a escuchar un escándalo en el pasillo.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada viejo!

— ¿Que—?

— Hayato-nii tiene razón, tío G eso no a sido nada lindo de tu parte. Además hemos sido nosotros los que le pedimos que fuera nuestra mamá.

— jajá me consta, aunque Okassan nos miraba con sorpresa y vacilación, era por el hecho de que sabía que esto pasaría; pero aun así decidió aceptar el titulo por nosotros.

— H-Haru-nee es buena persona…

— Kufufu~ y aunque ustedes no lo quieran, defenderemos con armas y todo a Haru-nee, además ella hizo la promesa de enseñar a Chrome a cocinar.

— Nufufu~ ¿Es eso cierto mi linda Chrome?

— S-si padre.

— Nufufu~ entonces ella puede tener el titulo de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Gracias padre! —Escucharon a los gemelos al unísono.

— Tsuna…

— Papá… Quiero que Haru sea mi mamá.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Giotto suspiro. — Muy bien Tsuna. Haru será tu mamá desde ahora en adelante.

— ¡SI!

— ¿Qué demonios Giotto?

— Es lo que desea Tsuna, G ¿Qué clase de padre sería si le negara algo a mi hijo que desea con tanto fervor? No me gustaría ganar el odio de mi hijo para el resto de mi vida.

— Che.

— ¿Takeshi? ¿Puedes decirme el por qué quieres que Haru-san sea tu madre?

— ¡Es simple Otossan! Haru significa: "Primavera"; pero también significa: "Calidez" y en los pocos días que hemos convivido con ella (Si los contamos bien solo son tres días XD contando su encuentro, su día en el parque y su día en familia.) a trasmitido una calidez radiante tan similar a la que mamá tenía e irradiaba a su alrededor… Por ello quiero que Haru… sea mi Okassan también. En el parque… No el día que la conocimos ella lanzaba esa calidez aun a nosotros que éramos unos completos desconocidos en ese momento.

Todos guardaron silencio ante tal declaración, Asari afirmo con la cabeza.— Muy bien Takeshi, yo apruebo el titulo de Okassan en Haru-san.

— ¡DIGO LO MISMO QUE TAKESHI! Mamá, papá y Kyoko siempre serán mi familia así como lo eres tu padre Knuckle; pero la distancia entre nosotros hace que sienta un vació… A pesar de tenerte tío Knuckle ya sea como tío y como un padre, Okassan termino de llenar esa soledad que sentía AL EXTREMO con su calidez y su preocupación por todos nosotros.

— Ya veo, entonces rezare por que Haru siga siendo iluminada por el camino materno y cuide de ti y tus hermanos Ryohei.

Todos voltearon a ver al único que seguía tercamente al negar el titulo de madre a Haru. G arrugo las cejas al saber que era objetivo de todas las miradas de sus compañeros y sobrinos. G sabía que su hijo no lo miraba por el hecho de no aceptar a la mujer como madre sustituta de Hayato.

G se rasco el cuero cabelludo con fuerza clara muestra de su exasperación.— Hayato dime el ¿Por qué? Y si me dices que es por que Tsuna la acepto de una vez te digo que n—

— Es enérgica. —Interrumpió de golpe.— Testaruda, gritona, y me saca de quicio al igual que tú; pero también es amable, posee un calidez tan grande que sin querer logras preocuparte por que esa luz no se extinga, que incluso brille más… E-es apasionada y no acepta un no por respuesta y su sonrisa. —A este punto el pequeño peli-plata sonrió, no de una manera sobre-excitada como cuando se dirigía a Tsuna o una arrogante como cuando lograba provocar a su padre si no más bien una de verdad y con ternura una que no habían visto desde que la madre del chico falleció por una enfermedad que no lograron identificar.— Sin importar lo que digas viejo, ella será mi madre. Te guste o no.

— Si ya decía yo, que aunque lo negara ibas a hacer lo que te diera la regalada gana mocoso. Bien.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIII! —Gritaron los siete niños al unísono.

— ¿Pero que es lo que Kyoya opina de ella?

Haru pestañeo, ahora que escuchaba la pregunta de Giotto no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo… ¿Qué era ella para Kyoya ahora de lo vivido el día anterior? Hibari también la volteo a ver se hizo el silencio absoluto entre ellos, escuchando el escándalo que estaban formando en el pasillo, Hibari se levanto de su asiento dejando su comida por el momento, Haru por alguna razón estaba comenzando a asustarse por alguna razón… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Kyoya abrió las puertas de la cocina que iban directo al pasillo trayendo la atención de todos a su persona.

— ¡Kyoya-nii! ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Son muy ruidosos. —Fue su única respuesta.

— Kufufu~ Al parecer alondra-kun ya esta recuperado del todo. —Hibari le dirigió una mirada hostil, pero no hizo nada ya que aun tenían confiscada sus armas…

— ¿Has estado ahí desde que llegamos? —Alaude pregunto. Hibari asintió mirando a su padre y agrego:

— No solo yo.

— ¿Eh? —Fue la respuesta inteligente de todos.

— Madre esta en la cocina conmigo… Comíamos. —Dijo como respuesta lógica, trayendo la mirada de sorpresa y cierta angustia en los rostros de todos… ¿Acaso…?— ¿Madre crees que haya suficiente?

Hibari regreso su mirada a ella. Haru que en ese momento tenia un rostro de estupor agito la cabeza rápidamente cuando Kyoya se dirigió a ella como "Madre"

— ¿Hahi? Si; pero ¿14 Bocas? Dudo mucho eso, tendré que cocinar más desu.

Los chicos escucharon el intercambio y cuando reconocieron esa típica exclamación corrieron a la cocina, encontrando a su madre/hermana sentada en la mesa de mármol de la misma cocina. Haru estaba observando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo con su dedo índice presionando ligeramente su barbilla.

— ¡Mamá/Madre/Okassan/Haru-nee/Mamaaa! —Gritaron los siete chicos a coro.

— ¡Oh! Chicos bienvenidos ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela desu? —Pregunto mientras se levantaba y ser interceptada por los niños.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Haru logro sin ningún esfuerzo lograr entender lo que los siete chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo, incluso pregunto algunas cosas después de unos 45 segundos todos callaron cuando un sonido en común hizo eco en las paredes de la cocina.

Los siete chicos se sonrojaron unos más intensos que otros, ante la vergüenza de que sus estómagos gruñeran al mismo tiempo. Haru soltó una risita.

— Chicos ¿Desean probar el UDON y el TEMPURA? Es comida japonesa pero si no quieren…

— ¡Si queremos!

Los chicos se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa, Haru se rió, y fue hasta ahora la presencia de otros siete pares de ojos fijos en ella en la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Oh…! —Sonrió de una manera forzada, lo cual fue evidente para todos los presentes… Así que siendo los chicos que son comenzaron a exigir de la atención de su madre.

Y Haru siendo quien es rápidamente acudió al llamado de sus hijos… Haciendo una nota mental de agregarles camarones extras a sus platos por evitar ese incomodo silencio entre ella y los demás adultos, claro que con Lampo no tenía tanto problema.

Giotto así como los demás adultos vieron la interacción de Haru con sus pequeños hijos y de lo rápida que era la chica a la hora de servir a los niños, cuando termino de serviles se dispuso a la estufa y encender una de las hornillas y se dispuso a preparar más camarones para el resto de la familia, Asari se acerco a ella preguntando por lo que hacía y cuando esta le respondió los ojos del espadachín brillaron de emoción y se dispuso a ayudarla.

Los adultos se dispusieron a sentarse a la para de sus hijos esperando a que Asari y la misma Haru se sentaran en la mesa.

Alaude que estaba sentado a la par de su hijo sin dejar de verlo de soslayo, mientras esté comía de lo más tranquilo.

'La has llamado "madre" ¿Por qué?'

'Ella es especial… No será como esa mujer.'

'¿Cómo estas seguro de eso? Puede que incluso solo este actuando'

'Porqué nadie es tan bueno actuando, si de arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar a otro se requiere. —Hizo una pausa mientras comía un camarón frito y luego tragarlo para volver a hablar.— Cuando caímos del barranco madre se esforzó por que yo no me lastimara además de pequeños rasguños y cortadas ligeras, mientras ella se llevaba la mayor parte de los golpes y cortes profundos.'

'Un herbívora suicida'.

'Con tal de proteger a los demás; pero también astuta y ágil sabe cuando acorralar a sus presas. Demostró tener habilidades de una carnívora'.

'Eso la convierte en una Omnívora… ¿Por ello la aceptaste como "madre"?'.

'En parte. —Kyoya recordó la conversación de esa mañana con su la castaña, y de cómo ésta lo había consolado.— Padre, espero y pronto veas lo especial que es ella'.

'…'

Ambos dejaron su "charla" finalizada, Alaude observo por unos segundos más a su hijo para luego pasar sus afilados ojos en dirección de la chica, quien reía de manera armoniosa mientras hablaba con Asari. Sin saber que no era el único, los otros adultos la observaban de soslayo o directamente a la castaña concentrada en lo que hacía.

Tal vez… No sería malo volver a tener la calidez de una mujer en casa.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Dos meses después…

*Knock Kock Knock*

— Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con Haru a la vista y una bandeja en manos con dos tasas de té y un plato con galletas en la misma bandeja, los dos hombres en la habitación agradecieron mentalmente el refrigerio que la chica les traía.

— ¡Muchas gracias Haru!

— Tsk. Gracias por ello chica.

— No hay de que Giotto, G. —La chica sonrió a ambos adultos, atrayendo la atención de los dos hombre presentes.

Ya hace un tiempo todos ellos habían quedado en acuerdo de llamarse por su nombre sin honoríficos y los "Señorita" ó "Signora."

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente dejando a la vista a Alaude. — Giotto, tengo algunas noticias bastante preocupantes. Eran apenas las 11 horas y todos los niños incluido Kyoya dormían luego de ser arropados por la castaña. Y como era ya sabido Giotto aun trabajaba con el papeleo… El horrible papeleo del infierno.

— ¿Qué es Alaude?

— Giglio Nero ha sido Ata- —Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se percato de la presencia de Haru en la sala. G alzo una ceja sin comprender; pero Giotto rápidamente se percato.

— Nee Haru ¿Puedes llamar a Asari por favor?

— ¡Enseguida desu! —Sonrió al rubio saludo con la mano a los otros dos hombres antes de retirarse de la oficina.

— Ahora bien. ¿Qué sucede?

— Giglio Nero ha sido atacado por un enemigo desconocido. Nadie murió; pero dijeron que esa persona estaba buscando al Arcobaleno del cielo.

— ¿Arcobaleno del cielo? —Alaude asintió.— ¿Qué querrán con Luce? —Pregunto a lo que Alaude negó con la cabeza.

— La razón es desconocida… Por ahora. Voy a averiguar quienes son y que es lo que buscan; pero mientras tanto, sería mejor que fuera usted mismo. —Dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir del despacho de Giotto.

Giotto y G se voltearon a ver perplejos por tal información.

A la mañana siguiente los siete niños miraban con grandes ojos infantiles a la adolescente, quien les regresaba la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Entonces ¿Papá y mis tíos salieron?

— Si.

— ¿Y no te dijeron a donde iban?

— No.

— ¿Y te dejaron a cargo?

— Yup.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

— Pues…

— ¡SAWADA PODEMOS CORRER POR LA CIUDAD! — Ryohei grito excitado, mientras miraba brillante a Tsuna.

— N-no gracias Onii-san… Em Yo… err ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, si eso! —Tsuna balbuceo mientras trataba de escapar, pero la clave de todo esto fue: Trato.

— ¡Tonterías Sawada, siempre hay tiempo para un entrenamiento EXTERMO! —Grito Ryohei, como Tsuna se estremeció.

— ¡Hey Cabeza de césped, deja de acosar a Tsuna-sama o te mandare a volar!

Hayato no pudo sacar su dinamita ante la presencia de Haru ahí frente a ellos, y Ryohei siendo tan despistado como es ignora las intensiones asesinas de su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Oh cabeza de pulpo, no debes sentirte menos! ¡Muy bien, iras a nuestro entrenamiento EXTREMO también! ¡TAKESHI TE VIENES TAMBIÉN! —Ryohei grito, tirando tanto de Tsuna como de Hayato, hacia la entrada.

Mukuro y Chrome ya habían desaparecido para extrañeza de Haru y al no ver a Kyoya a los alrededores se imagino escabulléndose de su hermano extremista, antes de que lo incluyeran a algo que no quería.

Lambo por suerte se había salvado al seguir durmiendo, Haru se rió y fue a despedir a sus pequeños recordándoles que no deben de hablar con extraños.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

En Giglio Nero, Giotto caminaba en la oficina claramente molesto y perturbado por lo que había escuchado.

.::Flash Back::.

— ¡Vongola Primo, le doy las gracias por a ver venido a nuestro llamado! —Hablo Gamma, mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo.

— Descuida, después de todo somos aliados. —Giotto le sonrió. Gamma correspondió a la sonrisa pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza.— Ahora… ¿Qué paso?

— Teníamos una rutina normal con los miembros de nuestra familia, cuando de la nada un hombre apareció y comenzó a atacarnos. Era… poderoso para todos nosotros. —Giotto percibió la angustia en la voz de Gamma.— Nos derribo a todos antes de incluso poder sacar nuestras armas. Luego exigió saber el paradero de Luce-sama, y antes de que el comenzara a interrogarnos hasta la muerte una mujer con ropa y antifaz negros nos rescato.

Giotto y sus guardianes miraron a Gamma sorprendidos al escuchar la información que Gamma les atribuía.

— Ella se hace llamar "Raven" dijo que el Arcobaleno del cielo le había mandado para que ninguno de nosotros muriera, Y antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle más cosas ella se fue.

Raven… Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de todos los guardianes de los anillos Vongola, y los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que casi mueren regresaron a sus mentes.

— Ya veo. —Giotto logro seguir con su voz de jefe, ante la información recién procesada en su cabeza.— ¿Sabes lo que quería con su jefe?

Gamma negó con la cabeza.— Luce-sama no ha estado aquí desde ya hace un tiempo, ella estaba preocupada por que su hija naciera con bien en aquel entonces y ya son 20 años desde ella se fue.

— Mmm… ¿Sabes quien fue ese hombre? —Giotto sentía un mal en su estomago y su Hyper intuición estaba lanzando alarmar en su cabeza. Gamma asintió.

— Fue Franco de la Famiglia Sakuraba.

.::End FB::.

Giotto estaba preocupado la famiglia Sakuraba era un grupo de mafia bien conocido en todo Italia. Lo extraño fue el hecho de que este grupo mafioso era bastante tranquilo, era y sigue siendo conocido por luchar con métodos pacíficos. De hecho, Giotto iba a tener un acuerdo de paz con ellos la próxima semana.

Terribles pensamientos comenzaron a nacer en su cabeza preocupado de tener a Franco en su casa, donde sus niños estaban diablos.

Pero sus pensamientos no solo estaban en la Famiglia Sakuraba, si no también en el ente "Raven" luego de meses de aquella noche volvía a escuchar de ella.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

— Tsuna, papá tendrá un invitado muy importante en casa y necesito que tú y tus hermanos se abstengan de jugar cerca de la oficina de papá ¿De acuerdo? —Giotto retuvo a su pequeño en el cuarto de juegos un jueves en la mañana.

— Si papá, nos mantendremos lejos del estudio, hasta que el invitado se haya ido de casa.

Ese día la mansión Vongola recibiría la visita de Franco Sakuraba. Y Giotto junto a sus guardianes habían quedado en acuerdo que los niños se mantendrían lo más lejos posible de ese hombre por su seguridad, luego de lo que habían escuchado de Gamma.

— Mocoso, te dejo a cargo de la seguridad de Tsuna. Estoy contando con que lo mantendrás a salvo. Y que tú te mantendrás a salvo también. —Pensó esto último.

— Lo tengo, mantendré a Tsuna-sama a salvo, no tienes de que preocuparte viejo. ¡AY! — Hayato se sostenía la cabeza en donde un gran chinchón expulsaba humo por la fuera que G había usado al momento de golpearlo.

— Ahora Chrome, papá tiene que ir atender a esté hombre, no te preocupes ¿Vale? En cuanto termine la reunión podrás ir a tus lecciones de cocina con Haru.

— Si padre… —Sonrió ligeramente al sentir a su padre acariciar su cabeza con amor. Algo que siempre disfrutaba.

— Mukuro, estoy dejando la seguridad de tu hermana en tus manos.

— Kufufu~ descuida padre matare a todo aquel quien intente tocar a mi hermana.

— Nufufu~ ese es mi hijo

— Kyoya muerde a todo aquel que entre a esta habitación.

— Si.

Padre e hijo se miraron, Alaude acaricio el cabello negro de su hijo con cariño. Hibird voló a la cabeza de su dueño cuando Alaude se alejo de esté.

— Hibari, Hibari~

— Takeshi Asegúrate de seguir practicando con la espada de bambú.

— ajajá descuida padre y suerte con la reunión.

Ambos espadachines sonrieron, Asari se acerco a su hijo y le abrazo, una costumbre muy usada cuando deseaban suerte en algo.

— ¡Sobrino, no dejes de seguir entrenando al EXTREMO! ¡Me aras sentirme orgulloso!

— ¡ENTRENAMIENTO EXTREMO! ¡No te preocupes tío!

Ryohei lanzo los puños al aire, a lo cual imito knuckle con igual entusiasmo.

— Lambo, solo no grites y te llevare a comprar pastel.

— Gyahahaha Lambo-sama no gritara, y así podrá tener un pastel solo para él.

Haru se rió, al ver tal escena.— Pareciera que fueran a la guerra desu; pero dadas las circunstancias es como si estuvieran a punto de recibir a un enemigo o algo así jajá.

Los adultos se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese comentario o dios si tan solo supiera que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

— Ese hombre de seguro es muy importante. No se preocupen prepare té Sencha y verán como el ambiente cambiara desu.

— A… Gracias Haru, te lo agradecería mucho.

Eran las 12:30 cuando Damiano abrió las puertas y recibir a Franco, era alto, de cabello corto algo desordenado de color salmón ojos dorados, traía consigo un abrigo largo de color negro con un escudo por la parte superior izquierda de una flor de Sakura, pantalones y zapatos de vestir negros con una camisa de seda blanca.

El hombre escudriño todo el lugar hasta la oficina de Vongola primo cuando estuvo dentro de ella, con dicha persona y sus guardianes.

— Vongola Primo, es un placer conocerte al fin. —Saludo cordialmente, posando sus ojos fríos en ellos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.— Por la reacción en sus rostros estoy asumiendo que esperaban a alguien mayor ¿No?

Giotto carraspeo y con ello todos despertaron de su estupor al conocer al fin al líder de la familia Sakuraba.

— De todas formas, te doy las gracias por haber venido aquí a firmar los tratados de alianza con Vongola. —Giotto trato de suavizarse un poco; pero su hyper intuición no lo dejaba, Franco sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no. El placer es todo mío, siempre quise conocer a Vongola primo y sus guardianes, y son todo lo que mi padre decía de ustedes.

— He escuchado lo de tu padre, mis condolencias.

— Descuida.

— Deja que prepare los papeles, siéntete libre de curiosear.

Franco se levanto de su asiento para ver mejor la sala mientras esperaba a que Giotto terminara de preparar los papeles, todo movimiento fue seguido por los guardianes de Giotto y aunque no tuviesen la demoníaca (Como le llamaba G) intuición de Primo ellos no gustaban de esté hombre.

— ¿Tiene hijos Primo? —Pregunto mientras tomaba el marco de uno de los estantes del librero personal que estaba en la oficina de Giotto. El marco poseía una foto de los ocho niños.

Primo mentalmente te golpeo la cabeza contra el escritorio, Deamon y Alaude hicieron una nota mental de matar a su querido líder más tarde. Los demás perdieron el color en sus rostros al ver la mirada oscura de ese hombre.

— S-si… Tsuna. Los demás son hijos de mis guardianes.

— Interesante muy interesante, son realmente parecidos a ustedes. —Dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Una atmosfera pesada se apodero de Primo y sus guardianes nada cómodos al ver ese destello en los ojos de Franco.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Todos saltaron de sus asientos (Unos más disimulados que otros) al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, Giotto dio el permiso a que entraran, la puerta se abrió con Haru junto con una bandeja llena de tasas ocho para ser más exactos.

— Permiso, aquí traigo el té desu.

Haru entro en la sala. Franco observo a Haru y está lo observo a él, fue un momento de tensión en sus miradas, antes de que Haru le sonriera y deposito una tasa de té de sencha frente a él.

— Aquí desu.

— … Gracias.

Haru asintió, y fue depositando las tasas a los demás, su simple presencia en el lugar provoca que el aire pesado se esfumara y un aire calido se adueñara de toda la sala, los guardianes agradecieron a la chica por las tasas de té, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Franco jamás se alejaron de su persona.

Cuando Haru había terminado y estaba lista a retirarse Franco la detuvo sosteniéndola de su mano, cosa que no agrado en nada a primo y guardianes.

— Disculpe mi falta hermosa joven; pero ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Haru ladeo la cabeza un poco y asintió.

— Haru.

— Un nombre realmente hermoso bella primavera.

Franco tomo su mano más cerca y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano, Haru se tenso al igual que muchos en esa misma sala.

— Uh… Gracias. —Haru sonreía nerviosa, no supo porqué pero eso hombre era de cuidado, rápidamente pero de manera disimulada retiro su mano de las garras de Franco, hizo una reverencia y salir de ahí.

Franco observo por unos momentos la puerta por donde la castaña había salido, era interesante ya en un principio pero ahora con esa chica… Las cosas realmente serían muy divertidas, sin que nadie lo notase sonrío de una manera muy escalofriante.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Hola a todos n n espero todos estén bien -corre en círculos.- soy feliz por la música que ando bajando mientras les escribo lol asd espero haya sido agrado suyo este capitulo dios mío tengo aquí a un pervert OC D:! ¿Qué pasara? Pues yo sé pero si les digo ¿Dónde estaría el chiste de todo esto de ponerlos en suspenso? XD_

_Estoy traumada con mis faltas ortográficas, y no se si dejar esto en pausa mientras arreglo todos los capítulos -Cosa que es muy perezosa para hacer.- en todo caso waah no logre meter a Reborn en el capitulo y si que deseaba meterlo ¬3¬ pero bueno u ú_

_Otra cosa que pensaba… ¿Quieren que escriba lo que paso con las madres de los chicos? Ó dejarlo a la imaginación uff… sería de ver que opinan ustedes._

_Agradezco a todos sus comentarios de verdad que si. Espero y sigan dejando sus opiniones y más son de ayuda nyuk nyuk nyuk~_

_Ajaja y no importa como juro que pondre a Reborn en el siguiente capitulo xD si es que no me piden lo que paso a las madres de todos._

_¿Reviews? *U*_


	7. CAPITULO 6

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 6**

Franco Sakuraba entró a su mansión para ser bombardeado por una adolescente con voz chillona, de cabello negro y laceo tez de porcelana con ojos igual de dorados que los del líder Sakuraba.

— ¡Padre, bienvenido chii~! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Me has traído algo? ¿Es bonito? ¿Es comida? ¡Ya deja de ocultármelo y dame mi regalo! — Chillo como cualquier niña mimada por papá.

— Me fue bien Alessandra. Si, si te he traído algo, es bonito, no, no es comida, aquí tienes. —Le entrego un hermoso collar de diez kilates bañado en oro blanco con un adorno de flor de sakura.

— Chiiii~ ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

— Alessandra ¿Podrías llamar a tus demás hermanos a la sala de reuniones? Tengo que decirles algo.

— Bien, bien.

Alessandra salio corriendo del recibidor, segundos después los gritos de la adolescente retumbaron por toda la casa gritando algo como: _"¡HEY SOQUETES PAPÁ QUIERE HABLARNOS! ¡MUEVAN SUS PEREZOSOS CULOS A LA SALA DE REUNIONES!"_ Franco le escurrió una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza al escuchar a su princesa gritar de ese modo, si definitivamente eso lo había sacado de su madre que en los cielos reía diciendo: _"Esa es mi niña"_

En menos de medía hora todos los miembros de la familia Sakuraba estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas.

Dante un adolescente en sus 18 años que se encontraba al extremo de la mesa, sus ojos afilados azul platinados con cabellos negros serios, cortos y desordenados dándole un estilo punk, vestía pantalones ajustados, una camisa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga un chaleco junto con enormes botas militares, el chico vestía de pies a cabeza en negro y gris oscuro, con algunos piercing en sus orejas.

A su lado izquierdo Evangelina de 22 años, su cabello largo de color salmón se encontraba trenzado y reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, ojos grises con semblante aburrido que clara mente expresaban "Preferiría estar en otro lugar, menos aquí", vestía unos leggins negros pegados a sus torneadas piernas, una blusa holgada blanca con las palabras enormes escritas en rojo que decían: "My life with mi Family is sucks" y unas zapatillas rojas que combinaban muy bien.

Y al lado de Evangelina se encontraba Alessandra de 15 años quien era la única en la sala que tría un vestido negro, la falda era corta con tul igual negro debajo de esta, medías de red y botas largas.

Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban los gemelos Leone y Liana de 20 años. Leone sentado en medio entre Dante y Liana, cabellos rubios desordenados y un mechón ondulado del lado derecho que constantemente enrollaba entre su dedo índice, vestía una camisa lila de manga corta y cuello en v dejando expuesto parte de su pecho, pantalones de mezclilla apretados y zapatos deportivos blancos. Liana a su vez traía una blusa algo holgada de color lila y pantalones negros con deportivas negras, Liana tenía el mismo estilo de cabello que Leone pero a diferencia de esté Liana poseía dos mechones largos ondulados por ambos costados de su cabeza que llegaban por debajo de sus hombros. Ambos gemelos poseían ojos dorados.

El puesto al lado de Liana estaba vacío, Franco alzo una ceja ante esto. Se dirigió al puesto de jefe y se sentó, Franco miro a cada uno de ellos así, como ellos a él.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

Todo el mundo se encogió de hombros. Franco suspiro; pero antes de que pudiese decir nada la puerta se abrió de un sonoro portazo, dejando a la vista a la mujer que todos esperaban.

La mujer de larga cabellera negra sujeta por una liga de cabello, piel ligeramente bronceada con ojos azul cielo, que parecían idos, la mujer camino con gran porte hasta su asiento y sentarse en su lugar. Ella traía una blusa holgada de color negro y un pescador azul marino junto con unas deportivas negras.

La mujer se sentó en silencio a un lado de Liana y Franco, agacho la cabeza murmurando un: _"Perdón, llegue tarde" _a lo cual solo Franco escucho y asintió.

— ¿A que se debe este llamado, padre? —La voz gruesa y ronca de Dante se dejo escuchar por toda la recamara.

— Hoy visite la mansión Vongola. —La mujer sentada a su lado se tensó, seguidamente comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Y? —Fue la respuesta aburrida de Evangelina, la chica se moría por ir a jugar su video juego que dejo en pausa por esa reunión estúpida.

— Hoy tuve la dicha de conocer, al menos no en persona, a los niños Vongola. —Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos (Unos más que otros) ante la noticia, Franco observo de soslayo a la mujer a su lado, que había dejado de temblar repentinamente ante la mención de los niños vongola.

Nunca nadie en el mundo de la mafia había logrado conocer a los futuros herederos de la familia más poderosa en todo el mundo subterráneo y los que llegaron a verlos sufrieron las consecuencias, el que Franco lograra ver un retrato de los niños vongola y salir de ahí fue incluso una hazaña de suerte.

— Ya.

— Tío ¿Lograste ver algún Arcobaleno por ahí?

— No.

— Es una lastima, nos abría ahorrado tiempo. —Se quejo Alessandra.— Che si aquella maniaca del antifaz no hubiese intervenido cuando en el ataque a Giglio Nero.

— ¿Uh?… ¿De quien… hablas? —Liana ladeo la cabeza confundida a lo que su "hermana" se quejaba.

— Hace unas semanas Dante y tu adorada servidora atacamos a Giglio Nero, todo iba bien hasta que una mujer de negro, la cual vestía muy "cool", nos ataco con flechas con llamas del rayo, al parecer tenía mejor puntería de la que el guardián de tormenta de vongola primo y salimos heridos… Tuvimos que dar retirada sin poder conseguir nada sobre los Arcobalenos. Alessandra suspiro dramáticamente, ante su explicación.

— ¡Hoo…! —Exclamo la gemela menor.

— ¿Díganme Leone, Liana, encontraron algo de ellos?

Ambos gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

— Dondequieraqueseescondannode jannirastrosdesuexistencia. —Leone era el gemelo que siempre hablaba con rapidez, excitado por lo que fuese a decir, incluso cuando solo eran tonterías, nadie además de Franco y Liana podían entenderle.

— Incluso… Dan pistas falsas… de su paradero. — Liana siempre hacía pausas largas cada que hablaba incluso si no tenía nada importante por decir.

Alessandra puso ojos en blanco a los dos gemelos, no entendería nunca a esos dos.

— Ya veo, no se desanimen chicos, llegara el momento que are que ellos vengan corriendo a mi. —Les sonrío de manera calida, a lo cual los gemelos correspondieron, uno más animado que el otro.

— Bien.

— Por ahora necesito saber, si Vongola Primo posee alguna información de alguno de los Arcobalenos.

— ¿Cómo aremos que hable? Ese sujeto no hablaría jamás ni aunque le torturemos.

— Lo sé mi querido Dante. —Dante frunció el seño nada gustoso por como lo llamo el vegete de su "Padre."

— Atacaremos a Vongola Primo y guardianes en donde más les duele. Sus hijos.

Evangelina alzo una ceja a su "padre" pero antes de decir que era un viejo estúpido llamaron a la puerta, dejando a la vista a uno de mensajeros de su padre, quien le entrego una carta doblada en dos.

Franco la leyó, dejando que sus labios se movieran ligeramente provocando una mueca de lo más desagradable.

— Luce, Arcobaleno del cielo falleció hace menos de tres años. —Todos guardaron silencio, en espera a que franco terminara de leer.— Tuvo una hija llamada Aria… Pero aquí dice que también murió… —Franco estaba por soltar mil maldiciones, a lo cual los adolescentes y adultos estaban por alejarse de la furia de ese hombre, cuando notaron el cambio de su rostro.— Uni… La hija de Aria… Esta siendo escondida… Por nada más que los mismos Arcobalenos.

—… —Todos guardaron silencio.

— Esto cambia muchas cosas; pero eso no quiere decir que la heredera Uni, no sepa nada, será mejor que comencemos a movernos rápido.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Alessandra pregunto.

— Capturar a Vongola Primo, Interrogarlo, destruirlo, a él como a sus guardianes y futuros sucesores.

— Yo… —Todos se asustaron, la voz de aquella mujer era algo que nunca escuchaban y escucharlo tan de la nada de manera oscura los hizo saltar a todos en sus asientos.— Me encargare de hacer justicia divina a heredero del guardián de la nube… Hibari Kyoya.

— Todo tuyo, querida Mei.

Mei levanto la cabeza dejando al descubierto una sonrisa torcida, al fin, ¡Al fin después de tanto! Volvería a poner sus manos en el cuello de su querido hijo, el causante de todos sus males.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giotto tenía un mal presentimiento, eso y la gran alarma en su cabeza que le decía "NO" por todos lados con respecto a esta misión. El rubio observo a su hijo preocupado, luego miro a sus guardianes que mimaban a sus respectivos hijos. Habían recibido un mensaje de Gamma informando como la familia Sakuraba estaba atacando un pueblo cercano a ambas familias, así que estaban a punto de salir, dejando a los niños solos, y cuando decía solos ni Haru estaba cerca para cuidarlos al menos dentro de un par de horas mientras iba al mercado a comprar unas cosas, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos, pero mucha gente dependía de ellos.

— Escucha muy bien Tsuna, no quiero que le abras la puerta a nadie, Haru llegara en un par de horas. ¿Podrás tener todo bajo control mientras esperas? Y no olvides que quiero que tú y tus hermanos se duerman a las 8 son muy pequeños, recuerda que si quieres ser tan alto como papá tienes que dormir ocho horas y comer todo a lo que te pongan en el plato.

— ¡Si! No te preocupes papá, seremos buenos para hacer muy feliz a mamá.

— Ese es mi chico. No olvides avisar a Haru de nuestra salida.

— Esta bien. —Sonrió el pequeño castaño más que dispuesto a hacer felices a su papá y mamá. ( Ummm… que raro a bueno ¬¬U) Giotto sonrió con cariño a su hijo muy orgulloso de lindo y pequeño hijo.

Los demás guardianes daban instrucciones de lo que debían y no hacer mientras ellos estaban fuera, no peleas, no destrucción a la inocente mansión que sufría de ataques de sus mismos propietarios todos los días, y nada que pudiera revelar a Haru que ellos eran mafiosos.

— **¡Adios!** —Gritaron a coro los niños, Mukuro y Hibari con un gesto nada más con sus cabezas. Entraron en la casa cuando sus padres ya no podían verse a la vista, siendo Tsuna quien cerro la puerta con suavidad.

Fue aproximadamente a la hora, que todo comenzaban a aburrirse de holgazanear en la sala de estar y el primero en romper fue el más joven de todos.

— ¡Lambo-sama esta aburrido!

— ¡A nadie le importa vaca estúpida!

— ¡Ah Hayato tranquilo!

— ¡Si Tsuna-sama!

— ¿Por qué tanto grito? — un recién despierto Takeshi pregunto, mientras se rascaba su ojo derecho y con su otra mano se rascaba la panza como quier perezoso recién despertado.

Justo en ese momento la puerta sonó, pero al parecer nadie le presto atención, ya que Hayato comenzó a gritar a Takeshi, Takeshi comenzó a reír despreocupado, Ryohei que de la nada grito extremo, Lambo que comenzó a llorar ya que Hayato lo golpeo en la cabeza por decir algo, Kyoya que ya se había mosqueado elevo su aura mortal diciendo que los mordería a todos hasta la muerte, Mukuro soltando una risita como de costumbre siniestra y luego burlarse de Kyoya lo que provoco que ambos comenzaran a pelearse con las miradas y Chrome que observaba sentada desde el sillón como sus dos hermanos peleaban lanzandose rallitos de luz desde sus miradas.

Y eso solo dejo a Tsuna, que suspiro en derrota, al no lograr mantener a sus hermanos tranquilos. El timbre sonó por segunda vez y al ver que nadie prestaba atención grito: — ¡Yo atiendo! —Siendo ignorado aún por sus hermanos y olvidando por completo la advertencia de su padre que le había dado de no abrir la puerta a nadie.

Al abrir la puerta, Tsuna soltó un grito de sorpresa y encontrarse con dos personas un adulto joven y un niño de su misma edad ambos pelirrojos.

— ¡Enma-kun! ¡Tío Conzart!

— ¡Tsuna-kun! —El pelirrojo sonrió a su mejor amigo, de manera tímida

— ¡Yo Tsuna! —Le saludo el pelirrojo mayor. Tsuna se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a los dos pelirrojos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y guiándolos hasta la sala de estar donde todos los chicos se calmaron a ver a los dos pelirrojos miembros de la familia Simón parados en el umbral de la sala.— Veo que todos andan muy animados como siempre chicos.

Saludo, los demás chicos sonrieron o solo movieron ligeramente la cabeza como saludo, al igual que hicieron con Enma, hablaron unos minutos hasta que Conzart hablo por fin de su visita tan de repente.

— Así que como Giotto hablaba tanto de la señorita Haru, tenía deseos de conocerla.

— Hai, Yo también era curioso por como se expresaban en la escuela, Tsuna-kun.

— ¡Hooo! Pues en unas horas viene, estoy tan emocionado a que la conozcan, Enma-kun, Tío Conzart. —Tsuna sonrió de más feliz, al igual que los demás niños, con solo la mención de la castaña.— ¡Y esperen a comer su comida! ¡Es deliciosa! —Todos los niños asintieron.

— Esa chica a de ser muy especial. —Conzart sonrío al ver a todos los niños con una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso de Kyoya.

Pasaron un tiempo hablando, de lo más calmado hasta cuando escucharon el timbre volvió a sonar, Tsuna fue el que se levanto a toda velocidad a abrir la puerta.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión del castaño, a pesar de que todos eran felices ante la presencia de la adolescente, Tsuna era el que actuaba un poco más emocionado que los demás.

— ¡Mamá Ya has regre—! —No pudo terminar la frase por dos razones, la primera fue que en vez de terminar la frase soltó un grito de susto y lo segundo es que luego de ver a ese hombre que se cubría de la cabeza a los pies de negro solo con unos enormes lentes anaranjados todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

Todos se tensaron que escucharon a Tsuna gritar y corrieron al recibidor solo para toparse la escena de un pequeño Tsuna inconciente en el suelo con un grupo de hombres en la puerta con rifles de caza.

— **¡Tsuna!** —Gritaron al unísono todos.

**(Bleach- OST Invasion~)**

Los hombres aprovecharon el pequeño momento de distracción y dispararon, los dardos tranquilizantes que ya habían lanzado al castaño.

Todos esquivaron pero no todos los corrieron con la misma suerte. Chrome, Lambo y Hayato cayeron inconcientes cuando un dardo se incrusto en su piel dejando que el liquido pasara a su cuerpo dejándolos inconcientes al instante.

— ¡Hermana/Lambo/Hayato!

Mukuro corrió a su hermana que yacía en el suelo inconciente, la sujeto en sus brazos agitándola ligeramente para hacerla reaccionar, observo el dado que se había incrustado en su pierna, lo saco con cuidado tratando de que no saliera más sangre de la que ya se escurría por de ella.

— ¡Cuidado Mukuro!

Mukuro volteo el rostro, solo para sentir un doloroso piquete en su cuello, su vista comenzó a nublarse, y un enorme sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él, trato hasta lo imposible para no cerrar los ojos pero la clave de todo eso fue: trato.

Mukuro callo al suelo a un lado de su hermana.

— ¡Lambo! —Ryohei corrió a su hermanito menor, saco el dardo que estaba clavado en su estomago. — ¡Lambo, Lambo despierta al extremo! —Ryohei observo el rostro de dolor del pequeño niño.

Fue como si algo se rompió, la ira se ensartó en los ojos del mini boxeador, deposito al pequeño niño en el suelo, mientras una pequeña gota caía en el rostro de un inconciente Lambo, Ryohei levanto el rostro demostrando sus lagrimas de dolor y rabia.

— ¡Pagaran al EXTREMO por lastimar a mis hermanos! —Ryohei corrió a esos hombros para darles su merecido.

Los tiradores comenzaron a disparar Ryohei logro esquivar todos y cada uno de los dardos a su dirección pero el grito de su tío Conzart advirtiendo a Mukuro lo hizo voltear hacia atrás. Solo para ver como con esfuerzo Mukuro trataba de no perder el conocimiento hasta que al fin la droga que estaba en los dardos lo venció y lo hizo irse de sopetón al suelo, dejando escuchar un gran ruido sordo de su cabeza chocando contra el mármol del suelo.

Esa pequeña distracción fue lo que los tiradores necesitaron, disparando unos cuantos dardos a Ryohei, que se necesito de 5 dardos para que esté al fin cayera al suelo.

Takeshi había levantado el cuerpo inerte de su hermano para resguardarlo, no pudo hacer nada por sus demás hermanos, que luego que Ryohei cayera, comenzaron a sacarlos de la casa a rastras, sabía de ante mano que Kyoya estaría bien y fue en busca de sus tonfas para poder golpear a esos hombres hasta la muerte, de Enma… Bueno si estaba un poquito preocupado pero sabía de más que su tío no dejaría que le pusieran las manos encima a su único hijo.

Podía escuchar el jaleo desde el pasillo de personas gritando para encontrar a los que faltaban y no eran muchos… Solo quedaban Kyoya, tío Conzart, Enma Hayato y él mismo.

Un ladrido y un gaznido se escucharon, Takeshi rió al ver a Jirou y Koujirou ir en su dirección, y no solo ellos, Los demás animales pertenecientes a sus hermanos corrían en su dirección.

— Yo chicos necesito que me ayuden a esconder a Haya—

No termino la frase observo como dardos le rozaban por su cuerpo y llegaban hasta los cuerpos de los animales y todos cayeron inconcientes a excepción de Gyuudon quien corrió en dirección a los hombres que habían disparado a sus compañeros y a los dos humanos que pasaban tiempo con su amo.

Los hombres gritaron al sentir un choque eléctrico, Takeshi observo eso con asombro hizo una nota mental de darle un platillo extra de avena cuando saliera de ese aprieto.

Los hombres lanzaron más dados tranquilizadores a Gyuudon, mientras otro grupo corrió hacia donde estaba Yamamoto y disparar, justo a la espalda del chico, quien callo de golpe al suelo, perdiendo los sentidos de su cuerpo pero aun así intento arrastrarse con el cuerpo de su hermano, no quería y no debía dejar a su hermano con esos hombres tenía… tenía que…

Lo único de lo que pudo percatarse antes de perder el conocimiento fue el sentir como le arrebataban a su hermano de su lado y unas manos aguantadas tomarlo.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué esta pasando?

— ¡No lo sé Enma, pero tengo que ponerte a salvo antes que todo!

— P-pero ¿Qué sucederá con Tsuna-kun y los demás?

— ¡Los rescatare! —Afirmo con determinación, Conzart había corrido al segundo nivel arrastrando a Enma consigo y esconderlo en alguna de las habitaciones de su mejor amigo.— Pero tengo que esconderte primero hijo, si estas en peligro no podré concentrarme en pelear al 100%.

Enma comprendió, sabía como era su padre y lo comprendía. Entraron en una habitación (En una de las mil y un habitaciones) y Conzart rápidamente se dispuso a esconder a su niño en el armario de la parte superior donde estaban las sabanas, poniendo a Enma justo detrás de ellas para que nadie lo detectara.

— Ahora Enma escucha bien, no importa que, no salgas. Yo vendré a buscarte.

— S-si. T-ten cuidado papá.

Conzart asintió, cerro el armario, para luego salir de la habitación para ver que no hubiese moros en la costa, rápidamente saco sus guantes y activo sus llamas de la tierra.

Solo vasto una pequeña concentración y salir volando y encontrarse con esos hombres sin esperar nada, Conzart activo aumento la gravedad haciendo que los hombres se fueran de bruces al suelo aumentando la presión hasta el punto de dejarlos en K.O. Cuando hubo terminado fue en busca de Kyoya o Takeshi cualquiera de ellos, y rescatar a los demás niños que habían sido tomados.

Escucho una pequeña explosión proveniente del ala este del segundo piso, obvio que era el hijo de Alaude, voló a toda velocidad en dirección llegando a ver a su sobrino pelear con unos hombres dejándolos fuera de combate con solo uno golpe en sus rostros.

Si definitivamente Hibari Kyoya había heredado el poder tan monstruoso de su padre. Tan ensimismado estaba viendo las habilidades del chico que no se percato de cuando los dardos traspasaban tanto sus ropas como su piel inyectándole el veneno.

— ¡Ugh…! —Se saco el dardo y comenzó a golpear a los hombres que comenzaban a aumentar el numero, como plagas.

Conzart comenzó a jadear por el sobreesfuerzo que mantenía en si mismo para no perder el conocimiento, un golpe en su nuca lo hizo caer al suelo respirando con dificultad, observo como los hombres apuntaban a sus armas a su persona.

— ¿Q-quienes…? ¿Qui-en l-los a enviad-o?…

— …

Los hombres dispararon al pelirrojo, logrando al fin que perdiera el conocimiento.

Hibari había corrido al segundo piso en busca de sus armas, con un grupo de hombres detrás de él. Entro en su habitación tomando sus armas de su mesita de noche y golpeo al hombre que ya estaba apuntándolo en el umbral de su habitación, esquivo dio un paso atrás justo cuando un dardo le paso justo al frente, miro a otros hombres parados apuntando a su dirección, sin dar tapices el chico corrió rápido a los hombres esquivando los dardos con esa droga extraña.

Fue cuestión de segundos para golpear a esos hombres y tirarlos al suelo, hizo una mueca de un ligera sonrisa al ver a esos hombres tirados en el suelo, murmuro un "Herbívoros débiles" y salio corriendo por el pasillo y llegar al corredor donde estaban las escaleras para encontrarse a otro grupo numérico de hombres. Kyoya apretó su agarre en sus tonfas y que de estas mismas salieran picos afilados de metal.

— Los morderé hasta la muerte.

Con esa frase dicha los disparos se hicieron a esperar, Hibari esquivo con gracia cuanto dardo iba a su dirección golpeo a un hombre justo el rostro y con fuerza logro mover más su tonfa para que esta con sus picos le rasgara el rostro al hombre. La sangre ajena escurrió por el arma de metal, Kyoya ataco y esquivo con facilidad a los demás hombres; pero uno de ellos logro bloquear su ataque con su arma, logrando que el arma explotara provocando que Kyoya retrocediera un poco.

Al parecer la explosión llamo la atención de más hombres ya que diviso a más hombres con sus armas subían por las escaleras; pero logro divisar la cabellera roja de líder de la familia simón.

Se concentro en pulverizar a los hombres que lo rodeaban moviéndose con agilidad y fuerza. ¡Que mal momento le dio a su padre y tíos para irse de misión! Siguió luchando siendo salpico por sangre ajena de vez en cuando; cuando escucho el crujido del metal chocando contra el pecho de uno de los tantos hombres su cabeza hizo "clack" ¡Era una trampa!

Hibari volteo a donde había visto a su tío Conzart para decirle, y la escena de verlo tirado en el suelo siendo apuntado por las armas de esos sujetos lo detuvo por completo. Lo escucho susurrar algo que no entendió solo para ser disparado por esos dardos.

— ¡!

— ¡Ahora!

Kyoya sintió un ardor tanto en sus piernas, brazos y pecho. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no supo cuando había caído al suelo o cuando sintió ligeramente que lo cargaban o cuando logro escuchar algo estruendoso como una explosión, lo único que supo y que sentía un gran alivio a pesar de haber sido atacado como a un animal, era el saber que su madre estaba a salvo en el pueblo…

Solo sentía angustia en lo que pensaría cuando llegase a casa y notara que no estaban ahí… Esperándola.

Un pensamiento que paso en la cabeza de los ocho niños que yacían inconcientes en una furgoneta en la cual eran transportados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru caminaba al fin a casa, luego de horas de pelear con mujeres por las mejores verduras, o las frutas más frescas si que era todo un campo de batalla con esas mujeres… ¡Pero ella tenía prioridad! Después de todo en días como estos ella tenía que alimentar a 15 bocas… 16 si se contaba a ella, así que esas mujeres tenían que abstenerse a decir nada de nada.

Sonrió anchamente, observando las 5 bolsas que traía consigo (Pesadas MUY pesadas) de comida lo suficiente para la semana en la que sus compañeros trabajadores descansarían y mientras los niños disfrutaban de sus vacaciones ¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez en estas dos semanas conocería a los tan mencionados Conzart, Enma y sobre todo a la señorita Elena de la cual Chrome mencionaba en cada platillo nuevo aprendía y practicaba.

Sip, ya estaba deseosa de conocer a personas tan maravillosas que hacían feliz a su nueva familia. Subió la colina la cual poseía la mejor vista a la mansión, siempre era un desvarío/atajo que tomaba cuando tenía deseos de ver de mejor manera la mansión Vongola, siempre podía ver con mejor exactitud las hermosas flores y árboles que le rodeaban.

— Ummm creo que debería traer a los chicos a esta colina para un día de campo, estoy más que segura que les gustaría este lugar desu~ Mooo y también podría hacer la pintura de la mansión que tanto quería… ¿Me pregunto si Giotto le importaría que haga un retrato con lienzos de él y los demás?

Haru divago en voz alta, la chica tenía un gran talento para el dibujo y la pintura y lograba plasmar con exactitud las cosas a su alrededor, incluso poseía un cuaderno de dibujos de lápiz, otro de carbón y otro de crayolas de los chicos, los adultos, las mascotas y demás compañeros de trabajo.

Al llegar a la sima Haru abrió tanto los ojos como su boca de manera sorpresiva al ver la hermosa mansión Vongola en llamas, que despedía humo negro que se elevaba por los cielos, la castaña dejo caer las bolsas y corrió cuesta abajo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían al ver tan hermosa construcción ser consumidas por las llamas.

Estaba a próxima a llegar, el aire le faltaba y las piernas le temblaban al esforzarse por llegar a la mansión cuando estuvo a cinco pasos de ella con gran esfuerzo por la falta de aire grito:— ¡TSU-CHAN CHICOS!

Estaba por correr a la puerta principal y entrar a ciegas a la mansión para buscar a los chicos pero una voz un aguda la detuvo.

— Ciaosu. No tienes porqué entrar no había nadie en la casa a excepción de este chico.

Haru volteo a donde escucho la voz y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un bebé en traje formal negro al igual que su sombrero que traía una franja anaranjada al igual que su camisa, el pequeño poseía dos hermosas patillas _peculiares_.

Había otros seis bebés y una pequeña niña que tendría la misma edad que Tsuna, los bebés y la adolescente traían chupetes de diferente colores, los cuales formaban parte del arco iris. Haru ladeo la cabeza ¿De donde habían salido esos niños? Observo a un pequeño pelirrojo que estaba recargado contra un árbol con las mejillas empolvadas al igual que sus ropas de humo, clara muestra de que estuvo hace poco en la mansión.

Haru entre cerro los ojos, escrutando al chico y un nombre apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que la chica exclamara con fuerza y corriera al chico. — ¿¡Enma-kun!?

Haru lo movió depositando la cabeza del chico en su regazo y así quedara más cómodo, lo miro unos segundos para levantar la vista y mirar a su alrededor para ver si los demás chicos estaban por algún lado.

— No hay nadie. —Haru posó sus ojos en los bebés que la miraban fijamente.

— Sabíamos que algo malo pasaría y veníamos a resguardar a los niños Vongola, pero no llegamos a tiempo Kora.

— Yare, Yare yo no pensaba mover un dedo si no me pagaban.

— Are, are no tienes porqué decir esas cosas querida Viper.

— Cállate Fon.

Viper el bebé encapuchado lanzo una mirada de muerte al bebé con ropas chinas, quien solo le regresaba el gesto con una sonrisa. (No pude evitarlo Nyaa~ como amo a esos dos bebés)

— La famiglia Sakuraba se esta desesperando, nuestras ultimas esperanzas ahora se han perdido.

Haru miro a la niña sentada a unos metros de ella alzando ambas cejas de sorpresa, ¿Acaso había dicho Sakuraba? ¿No era ese el apellido del hombre que había estado en la mansión hace unos días?

— Tsk. ¡Y ahora Vongola Primo y guardianes deben estar yendo a una trampa! —Exclamo molesta Lal.

— Lo siento mucho, si tan solo hubiese tenido la visión un poco antes, podríamos a ver rescatado a Tsuna-san y a los demás.

— No te culpes Uni, no es tu culpa. —Reborn consoló a la niña quien había bajado la mirada a su regazo, apretando su falda negra.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Qué es todo eso de qué Giotto y los demás van a una trampa? ¿Y que a pasado con los chicos? ¡Podría alguien explicar!

Se hizo un gran silencio, lo único que podían escuchar era el insistente ruido que las llamas de la mansión quemaban la casa y de la madera romperse.

— Parece que no sabe nada. Kora.

— Tsk. Una completa civil en una mansión mafiosa ¿Divertido, no?

— ¿M-mafia? —Los ojos de Haru miraron con incredulidad a los bebés ¿De que rayos hablaban estos niños?

Haru se quedo observando a Lal y Colonello quienes ya estaban discutiendo sobre si decirle o no, sin notar que cierto Hitman la miraba con curiosidad para nada disimulada.

_Está chica… ¿En donde he visto a esta chica antes?_

(…Tengo deseos de hacer un fick solo de los Arcobalenos… e,é)

— Yo puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Todos voltearon las cabezas hasta la figura de un hombre, un hombre que los niños conocían bastante bien.

— ¡Talbot! —Haru alzo una ceja ante el hombre encorvado y ojos vendados, de repente Haru sintió algo extraño una imagen de ese mismo hombre pero en otro lugar en una recamara blanca que le dirigía algunas palabras y luego vio otra figura que vestía por completo de negro no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba oculto, y esa misma persona colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza diciendo unas palabras que no reconoció.

Haru cerro los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, hipando al ver a el hombre ya parado al frente suyo ¿Cuándo es que llego?

— Escucha bien hija, porqué lo que te voy a decir es algo realmente increíble, sobre Giotto, guardianes y sus respectivos hijos… Jojo.

Haru asintió ansiosa, no supo el por qué; pero lo que fuese a decirle ese hombre sabía que cambiaria su vida de manera drástica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Beyond The Wasteland -Soundtrack Final Fantasy VII)**

El cielo estaba oscurecido cuando habían arribado al pueblo… o lo que quedaba de el. Todo era escombros y cenizas al parecer la famiglia Sakuraba no había tenido piedad a la hora de desgarrar ese pequeño poblado, Giotto sintió como algo se desgarraba en su pecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien… Fue en este pueblo donde todo había comenzado… Cuando G, Conzart y él mismo habían jurado proteger a la gente.

— Giotto…

— Lo sé G. —El rubio suspiro, y camino por los escombros los demás guardianes se habían separado para buscar algún sobreviviente; pero nada ya llevaban tres horas y no había nada o nadie a quien salvar… Y pedir perdón el por no poder haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlos.

Dos horas habían pasado en busca de sobrevivientes y lamentablemente no encontraron a nadie, ya casi todos estaban en el punto de reencuentro en el que quedaron antes de ponerse a buscar sobrevivientes, la única persona que faltaba era el guardián de la nube.

— ¿Encontraste algo Alaude? —Asari pregunto al ver los cabellos rubios cenizo acercarse, todos voltearon a ver al susodicho que asintió.

— Vengan.

Alaude Guió a todos a lo que parecía una cueva, Giotto y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que esa cueva tenía dos enormes puertas de metal, las cuales ya estaban abiertas, los guardianes entraron con precaución, y algo le decía a Giotto que no avanzaran más; pero debía seguir si quería averiguar lo que era esa cueva.

Las paredes seguían siendo rocosas pero el piso y era de metal, todos llegaron hasta otra puerta de metal, Alaude sin muchas represalias abrió la puerta siendo seguido por el resto, que en ningún momento bajaban la guardia solo para toparse una maquinaria y con grandes pantallas encendidas que mostraban imágenes de personas.

Acercándose a las pantallas Giotto y los guardianes abrieron los ojos con terror al ver las pantallas ¡Eran sus hijos! Vieron con asombro/terror como los chicos eran disparados con lo que parecían dardos.

Tsuna había caído primero, el corazón de Giotto se acelero al ver tal escena y vio como los disparaban a los demás chicos donde Chrome, Hayato y Lambo caían al suelo inconcientes, vieron como Mukuro corría a su hermana solo para ver como caía también al suelo, la resistencia de Ryohei para golpear a esos hombres por haber lastimado a sus hermanos, lograron divisar a Conzart… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Quien tomaba a su hijo para llevarlo al segundo piso junto con Kyoya que de seguro corría a buscar sus armas lograron ver como Takeshi tomaba el cuerpo inerte de Hayato, mirando su cara de desesperación al ver como se llevaban a los demás chicos, lograron ver a los compañeros animales cuando un grupo de hombres perseguía a Yamamoto al parecer el liquido que estaban en los dardos eran lo suficiente mente fuertes para que un caballo cayera inconciente, vieron con horror como dispararon a Takeshi para luego llevarlo junto con el cuerpo de Gokudera a lo que parecía una furgoneta negra, vieron la pelea de Conzart y ver el rostro desesperado por mantenerse conciente antes de ver como lo obligaban a perder el conocimiento y por ultimo a Hibari que había presenciado como disparaban al pelirrojo mayor solo para ver como al de todos habían disparado más…

Luego de eso vieron como los hombres de negro colocaban algo en la casa y para su horror vieron que eran bombas que estallaron cuando la furgoneta estaba a cierta distancia dejando la mansión en llamas.

— ¿Q-que es esto?

— Al parecer esto sucedió unas horas después de que nosotros nos retirábamos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Alaude que tecleaba en la maquina para mostrar la hora en que todo aquello había pasado, y tal como lo dijo el guardián de la nube, ese acontecimiento atroz sucedió unas pocas horas luego de que ellos salieran de la mansión.

— Nufufu~ Voy a matar a esos hombres.

— Giotto debemos regresar ¡Ahora! —Todos asintieron al grito de G.

Todos giraron sus talones para regresar lo más pronto posible a su hogar solo para ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, La Hyper intuición del rubio lanzo una alarma de peligro, justo en ese momento sintió como el piso dejaba estar bajo sus pies, todos gritaron sorprendidos cuando se sintieron caer, Giotto se concentro para activar sus llamas del cielo; pero estas no salieron.

— ¿Pero que…?

_Tsuna._

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que Vongola primo perdiera el conocimiento. Un pensamiento de igualdad paso en las cabezas de los demás guardianes con la diferencia de los nombres de sus respectivos hijos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Y aquí acaba otro capitulo más espero les haga gustado si que si~ Dios ya estoy llegando al punto que taaaaaaaaanto quería llegar *O* donde la famiglia Sakuraba pone a Haru en GRANDES problemas, y Omghs! Mei ha vuelto y tengo mello las amantes de Hibari Kyoya, me van a matar cuando llegue a escribir el rescate de Kyoya T-T dioses tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza para este amado fick que lo tengo preparado desde que lo vi en mi cabeza modificando cosas de ahí a aya _

_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todas son más que bienvenidas!_

_Agradezco a los lectores que leen esto y más que todo a los que comentan, opinan y dan sugerencias n0n_

**DarkinocensDLT: **Me da muchoooooooooooones de gusto que te gustara el intercambio de palabras de padre e hijos LOL siempre eh pensado que esos dos tienen sus maneras de hablar, y en cuento a eso de que Alaude caiga enamorado de Haru… Lo dudo XD pero yo tengo mis motivos para eso de "Nada de romances"… Peroooo déjame decirte que hace unos días tuve una idea divertida donde los pequeños Vongola mal interpretaban las palabras de Haru y planeaban una 'Cita a ciegas' con alguno de los guardianes pero eso será tiempo después de que todo esto de la familia Sakuraba termine lol y para eso iba a pedir de tu ayuda no con el personaje eso es secreto Muahahaha +u+ si no más bien con ideas de una cita tienes más romanticismo divertido en tus fick's que yo XD y realmente quiero hacer ese especial de Cita a ciegas, espero contar contigo n0n.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Gustosos saber que te gusta gustara el capitulo, y de paso aquí te traigo la conti, lamento traerlo tarde pero la pereza me gana a veces e3é espero te guste nyuk nyuk nyuk~

**MariDark: **No tengo idea en que idioma me hablas xDu pero llegue a entender más o menos lo que tratabas de decirme. Me da gusto saber que aunque tengamos la barrera del lenguaje ¡Leas me fick! -Lloriquea con mocos de felicidad.- Perdona mi tardanza aquí te dejo la continuación de esta aventura, Besos y abrazos.

**Albii-chan: **Aquí la conti Lectora mía de mi(?) como ya has podido ver (Leer) Reborn es todo un lindo bebé jojojo~ Y perdona que me tarde en actualizar únu tengo inspiración pero lo maloooooooooooooo es que sufro de wuebonitis! Casi al mes me dan ganas de volver a escribir -se golpea con ositos de goma dulce.- QnQ

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Jeje no es para tanto no hay que brincar de la emoción… Aunque yo tambien lo hago con muchos de los fick's que leo chiiiiiiiiiiii *Q* Sobre las más de los chicos, He decidido ponerlos en un patrón, por lo que ya has leído los lindos niños han sido secuestrados Q0Q así que con medio vaya rescatando a los niños iré poniendo lo que sucedió con ellas. Espero te haya gustado esté capitulo y hasta la próxima.

_Espero seguir contando con sus hermosos comentarios lectores nun_ _Y otra cosa, necesito que voten por que niño salvar primero ;D así no me mato la cabeza por ver a quien salvo primero, me ayudarían mucho._

¡Hasta la próxima lectores, besos y abrazos!


	8. CAPITULO 7

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 7**

Haru no sabía como procesar toda la información que Talbot le había proporcionado de su querida famiglia, y los bebés (Que no eran bebés) gustosos le habían otorgado más información sobre ellos y echando más leña al fuego, y dejarla perpleja. Mafia, líderes, guardianes, peleas locas que involucraban llamas que salían de la nada de los anillos Vongola los cuales era 7 en total con su propio atributo, y lo más importante ¡Sus pequeños habían sido secuestrado! Y por lo que escucho Giotto y los demás estaban en camino o ya habían sido capturados por los tipos malos.

_¡Definitivamente mucha información que procesar… Haru sufre de dolor de cabeza desu!_

Ahora lo importante era rescatar a la familia, con la prioridad de buscar a los niños y ponerlos a salvo, para luego encontrar a los adultos, y volver a casa… y cuando ya toda esta pesadilla acabase Oh… ¡Todos estarían en GRABES problemas! Iba a ir a rescatarlos a todos con sus propias manos de las garras de la muerte, solo para que únicamente ella tuviese el gusto de estrangularlos, por haberle ocultado un detalle tan importante como ese ¡Y ella creyendo que eran simples empresarios de su propio negocio! (No de la nada obtienes una gran mansión, con gran personal).

Haru sentía su ceja izquierda temblar por mello enfado y el dolor que prometía a su querida familia cuando todo esto acabase. Desde una roca en la cual estaba sentada, la castaña suspiro, dejando que su cabello bailara por las pequeñas brisas de julio, dioses el día se miraba hermoso si no fuera porque su familia estaba desaparecida, sería un perfecto día para un día de campo.

— ¡YO SKULL-SAMA ESTA AQUÍ PARA AVISARTE QUE EL CHICO YA ESTA CONCIENTE!

Haru parpadeo, y observo al chico que traía un casco blanco, asintiendo la chica se puso de pie y corrió a la "base" que habían montado cerca de la mansión.

Al entrar a la enorme carpa, la cual estaba equipada por maquinaria, camas en las cuales una era ocupada por un pelirrojo, cajas llenas de comida y una mesa en el centro donde Colonello, Lal Mirch, Verde y Viper estaban planeando un plan de rescate, estos últimos siendo obligados a participar en el plan. Talbot, Reborn y Uni platicaban con el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado explicando lo que había sucedido a sus amigos. Haru se acerco rápido al segundo grupo, seguida de Skull.

— Haru, esté es Enma; Heredero y futuro líder de la Famiglia Simon. Enma, está chica es Haru; madre sustituta de los herederos Vongola y hermana mayor de los gemelos Mukuro y Chrome.

Los dos mencionados se miraron a los ojos, de manera penetrante como si estuvieran leyendo el alma del otro, Haru quedo prendada de los hermosos ojos del niño eran… Eran diferentes de los demás; pero eso no quería decir que los encontrase feos, no. Los ojos del joven pelirrojo eran como dos hermosas gemas recién descubiertas por la humanidad.

Lo hubiese visto por horas, días, semanas o años si fuera necesario pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Haru.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe Reborn-san que soy la madre sustituta de Tsu-chan y los otros? ¿Y el que me auto llamo hermana mayor de Mukuro y Chrome-chan?

Para nadie paso desapercibido el destello en los ojos del Arcobaleno del sol.

— Yo el más grande asesino a sueldo en el mundo de la mafia, no tiene limites para obtener la información por muy escondida que este.

Reborn sonrió, a lo que a todos les escurrió una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza. Haru ladeo la cabeza confundida; pero fue en un momento que el Arcobaleno del sol bajo la cabeza dejando que su sombrero escondiera el semblante sombrío.

_Pero… Más haya desde tu encuentro con la Familia Vongola no puedo ir. Ya que la puerta a tus recuerdos esta sellada y encadenada, eso es preocupante. Haru… ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Y por qué el sentimiento tan familiar?_

Uni suspiro negando ligeramente con la cabeza pero aun a todo pronostico ella sonrió a su tío con radiante sonrisa, su querida abuela como su amada madre, ambas tenían razón con respecto al Arcobaleno del sol, sin importar sus mañas (Nada malas hasta cierto punto de vista, si no más bien cómicas… LOL) él siempre tendría ese "No sé qué" que lo aria quererlo… Y mucho.

— Enma-kun. Podrías contarnos una vez más lo que sucedió. Entre nosotros es Haru quien más necesita esa explicación. —Talbot hablo con su cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo, a pesar de ser ciego el hombre podría saber con exactitud donde estaba cada persona.

Enma parpadeo dejando que sus mejillas cobraran un color escarlata al darse cuenta que desde que la vio no había podido apartar su mirada de la castaña; ¡Pero es que era realmente hermosa! Sus facciones, su tersa piel, su voz ¡Oh dios! No sabía que era pero su corazón había comenzado a latir desenfrenadamente ante la chica más bonita -aparte de su madre claro.- en su vida.

— Oh… y-yo s-s-si… C-contar-e l-lo q-que a… pasado. —El tartamudeo y sus mejillas tan rojas y las pequeñas hiperventilaciones del chico preocuparon a Haru. Estaba más que claro que el chico estaba por tener un ataque al corazón. (Claro que la despistada creía que era por lo que había ocurrido).

Haru se acerco hasta quedar al lado de la cama, coloco su mano en el pequeño hombro del pequeño Enma, el cual salto cuando sintió el toque en su hombre. Enma la miro, Haru le sonrió apretando un poco su hombre. — Enma-kun, no te sobre esfuerces, cálmate y por favor dime lo que sucedió.

Enma asintió y con verdadero esfuerzo trato de calmar a su desenfrenado corazón a calmarse, aunque era un poco difícil ante la cercanía de la mujer que le causaba que su corazón palpitara de esa forma en primer lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giotto abrió sus ojos con pesadez, al sentir que lo movían de manera brusca y unas voces (Conocidas) llamándole, su visión estaba borrosa y las tremendas pulsaciones de su cabeza no ayudaban mucho en realidad, tardo unos segundos antes de que su vista enfocara dos cabezas pelirrojas que lo miraban con preocupación, fueron unos pequeños instantes antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe para luego incorporarse de la misma manera logrando que su cabeza lo reprendiera por tal acto haciendo que toda la habitación girase.

— Ugh…

— No te fuerces Giotto, tómalo con calma. —G coloco su mano en el hombro de su jefe y mejor amigo.

— ¿Qu-e que es lo que sucedió? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Dónde estamos?

— Si, todos estamos bien. Caímos en una trampa, al parecer ya todo estaba planeado y ahora estamos encerrados en esta celda, que evita que activemos nuestras llamas.

— Ya veo… —Giotto suspiro aliviado, pero no le duro mucho como realmente quería. — ¡Los niños! ¡G! —G suspiro frustrado y negó con la cabeza, Giotto miro al otro pelirrojo, quien fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.— ¡Conzart! ¿Estas bien? ¡Vimos lo que paso!

— ¡Oh…! Lamento mucho no poder haber salvado a los niños Giotto. —Se mostraba tan frustrado por ese hecho… ¿Sabría que la mansión fue incendiada?

Giotto negó.— Descuida, el ataque a la mansión fue tan de repente que no estabas listo… Pero si tú estas aquí… ¿Los niños…?

Conzart sacudió la cabeza negativamente. — Cuando desperté estaba en esta celda, con ustedes inconcientes en ella. —Guardaron silencio hasta que el mismo pelirrojo volvio hablar segundos después.— Solo espero que Enma este a salvo.

Giotto y G observaron a su amigo de la infancia y luego se vieron entre ellos, pensando en lo mismo.

— Amigo… antes de caer en la trampa del enemigo, vimos un video donde la mansión era incendiada por medio de bombas…

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

El rostro del jefe de la familia Simon se puso pálido ante tal información ¡Oh Dios! ¿Abría sido posible que su hijo lograra salir de las llamas? O… Bruscamente negó con la cabeza. ¡No! Algo le decía que su hijo estaba vivo y a salvo y se aferraría a la idea/intuición/esperanza hasta que se dijese lo contrario.

Se escucharon los quejidos/gemidos de dolor los tres hombres observaron como los demás guardianes comenzaban a despertar con dolor o simplemente maldecían sin ningún tipo de decoro.

Alaude observo el lugar pero nada se lograba ver además de él y compañeros y la misma celda, todo lo demás era solo oscuridad gruño maldiciones, Lampo comenzó a quejarse por el dolor en su cabeza, Asari miraba a todos con preocupación, Demon miro a todo con el ceño fruncido, Knuckle se frotaba la cabeza.

— Veo que al fin despiertan, Vongola Primo, guardianes y querido invitado sorpresa. Bienvenidos sean todos a mi humilde morada.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz desconocida seguidamente todas las luces se encendieron notando que se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio, con una gran computadora con una enorme pantalla justo al frente de ellos, y al lado se encontraba Franco Sakuraba junto a un grupo de adolescentes, el grupo se acerco y quedar delante de todos.

— Franco Sakuraba. —Gruño entre dientes Demon. Franco se rió al ver las miradas que les dirigía.

G no se molesto en palabras, se concentro para invocar sus llamas; pero había algo raro… Observo el dedo donde se encontraba el anillo de la tormenta, trato de nuevo pero nada… Las llamas de la tormenta no salían.

— No puedo invocar mis llamas. —Dijo en un susurro para si mismo pero aun así todos lo escucharon.

Giotto concentro sus llamas y tal como dijo su mano derecha las llamas no salían. Sakuraba rió al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenía la famiglia Vongola y el invitado sorpresa incluso sus llamas de la tierra no salían.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué nuestras llamas no salen?

— Simple, mi querido guardián de la lluvia. Si miras arriba. —Todos alzaron la mirada observando una extraña maquina que lanzaba (No tan visiblemente) ondas sonoras púrpuras directo a donde Giotto y los demás estaban.— Podrás ver la ultima invención de mis grandes científicos la maquina "Anti-llamas Hyper Mode" también conocida como AHM.

La maquina se encarga de lanzar ondas especialmente creadas para contrarrestar sus llamas de Hyper mode así que no se molesten invitados míos. Alessandra querida muéstrales a nuestros invitados lo que tenemos bajo nuestro poder.

— Si padre~ —Alessndra chillo con entusiasmo y corrió en dirección a la gran computadora presionando un simple botón la pantalla enorme encendió dividiéndose en ocho partes.

Giotto así como Conzart y guardianes perdieron el aliento, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la escena tan horrible que les mostraban.

En la pantalla se podían ver a los chicos que estaban atados en lo que parecía una enorme cruz, ya no traían sus ropas habituales sino más bien harapos desgarrados y sucios, gracias al fondo entendieron que los chicos no estaban en la misma área.

— ¡LIBÉRALOS! —Rugió el fiel mano derecha de Giotto.— ¿Qué planeas con todo esto maldito?

— ¿Qué planeo? —Sakuraba no pudo evitar sonreír de manera escalofriante.— Primero que todo guardián de la tormenta respeta que no estas en posición de nada, no querrás que mi pequeño Dante dañe a tu querido hijo ¿No? —Sakuraba poso su diestra en el hombro de Dante.

G y Dante se observaron mutuamente, a primeras apariencias Dante parecía nada más que un adolescente entre los dieciocho a los veinte años que fuera alguien que se quejara todo el tiempo, pero el brillo muerto en sus ojos delato que ese chico era peligroso y seguiría las ordenes de Sakuraba sin chistar.

— Che.

— Aunque… El niño tormenta no es tan importante por ahora. —Sakuraba poso sus ojos dorados en los de Alaude, una guerra de miradas se desato, y algo en el interior de Alude se achico.

— Franco ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes ir a los niños?

— Ah… Primo me alegra que preguntaras. —Franco camino hasta quedar frente a la celda.— Dime… ¿Dónde se encuentra el Arcobaleno del cielo?

Franco miraba a Giotto de manera oscura.

— No. El Arcobaleno del cielo desapareció hace más de 20 años.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos. Sakuraba se rió, una risa para nada inocente.

— Te creo.

— ¿Eh?

— Te creo. —Repitió.— Se que el Arcobaleno del Cielo: Luce se escondió, luego de encerrar un poder tan enorme que incluso supera a las llamas del cielo y la tierra. —Giotto lo observo, su intuición Hyper estaba tranquilo… Las palabras de Sakuraba eran ciertas.

¿Sabes que Luce falleció no?… Por tu expresión veo que no. Lo bueno es que esa mujer tuvo a una hija quien heredo el chupete naranja, Aria, y esta mujer tuvo a una hija, luego de que Aria muriera el poder cielo paso a la nieta de Luce. Estoy seguro que la chica Uni. La actual arcobaleno del cielo sabe del poder oculto y necesito encontrar y poder liberar el las llamas del cosmos que fueron selladas por Luce y el resto de los Arcobalenos, Siendo mi padre uno de los testigos.

_¿Las llamas del cosmos?_

Fue el pensamiento unánime de los cautivos.

— Bueno no sirven de nada en todo caso si no saben del paradero de los Arcobalenos.

— ¿Dejaras ir a los chicos?

Franco y Giotto se miraron, el rubio trago con fuerza… _No…_

— ¡Te dije lo que querías, deja ir a los niños!

— Por favor Vongola primo. ¿Realmente creíste que los dejaría ir? Eres tan ingenuo. Niños pueden hacer lo que quieran con los Vongola Jr.

— ¡ESPERA!

— ¡Oh Padre! Ahora que recuerdo el jefe del área de ciencias se a interesado en los gemelos niebla~ —Deamon se tenso y miro a la chica de voz chillona que sonría a su padre de manera soñadora.— Dijo algo como: "Ellos serían buenos especimenes para el experimento _Hades._"

— Oh vaya eso suena muy interesante. —Franco volteo a ver a Deamon, quien le miraba con odio y un aura mortal que prometía un viaje al infierno sin retorno.— Dile al encargado en jefe que puede tomarlos… ¡Ah! E instala una cámara para que nuestro invitado Deamon pueda verlo en directo.

— Nufufu~ Cuando salga de aquí… No abra lugar en la tierra que puedas escaparte de mi.

— Me amenazas sin sentido querido Deamon; pero ¿Saben? A pesar de todo esto estoy seguro que el hijo de Alaude será el más feliz de todos… Al volver a reencontrarse con su madre, Mei.

Alaude abrió los ojos un poco más de lo que normalmente los abría cuando algo lo tomaba con la guardia baja.

— No…

— Oh si. Mei esta más que _feliz_ de reencontrarse con su único y pequeño hijo después de tres años.

El aura mortal de Alaude se elevo ¿Mei? ¿Mei estaba cerca de su hijo? ¡Se suponía que debía estar en la cárcel de alta seguridad de Vendicare!

Franco rió a sí como Alessandra al ver la expresión de horror en Alaude, los otros simplemente miraron serios a los demás guardianes y sin más se retiraron del lugar.

— ¡ESPERA!

EL grito de Giotto fue en vano las enormes puertas se cerraron dejan a Giotto y compañía con angustia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Aqua - Yoko Shimomura~)**

El sol al fin había caído dejando atrás un hermoso cielo nocturno con las estrellas y luna brillando a su máximo esplendor. Haru paso con delicadeza los dedos en la pulsera de perlas que Hayato había ganado para ella, mientras miraba al frente donde el collar, sus colitas y broches de cabello reposaban en un pequeño mueble de madera frente a ella.

Simplemente no podía dormir, se había sentido mal cuando escucho de la boca de Enma lo que había sucedido, del como esos hombres le habían disparado a sus pequeños del como se los llevaban lejos de ella ¿Era eso lo que una madre sentía al perder a sus hijos? Las lagrimas habían brotado de sus ojos esa tarde cuando había escuchado decir a Reborn que ellos no podían involucrarse en guerras entre famiglias, y lo unico que podían hacer era rezar… Rezar al cielo que Sakuraba tuviese un poco de compasión (al menos en los niños) para dejarlos en libertad sin ninguna herida.

Esas palabras habían logrado romper el corazón de Haru. Ella no culpaba a Reborn por decirlas, ella culpaba al reglamento de los Arcobalenos a no interferir en los asuntos de las famiglias, se había sentido tan sofocada que termino desmayándose no sabía cuanto había dormido, y lo único que sabía cuando despertó es que estaba recostada en una de las camas y solo se había dedicado a ver como los regalos de sus niños y hermanos reposaban en el mueble de madera, a excepción de la pulsera de Hayato que seguía bien sujeta a su muñeca, y con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos acuosos acaricio ese preciado objeto de uno de sus pequeños niños… No quería que eso acábese así.

— ¿Nuevas noticias? —Haru se tenso y sin darse cuenta contuvo el aliento, escuchando las voces bajas de Reborn y los otros.

— Si, al parecer Sakuraba capturo a Vongola Primo por el mero hecho de pensar que tenía alguna información de nosotros.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar la voz de Reborn tan neutral.

— ¡Pero la vongola no a tenido contacto con nosotros desde hace un par de años. Kora!

— Así es; pero Franco sabía que Vongola primo era uno de los más cercanos al primer portador de chupete anaranjado… Era de esperarse que ese tipo asumiera que primo tuviese algún tipo de información.

Se guardo silencio por unos momentos, cuando Uni exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que se diera a escuchar; pero lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a ninguno de los que dormían.

— ¡Ah Viper-chan!

— Bienvenida de vuelta compañera. —Fon siempre cortes le dio la bienvenida al bebé del chupete de color índigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunto una curiosa Lal Mirch.

— Logre infiltrarme en los territorios de Franco Sakuraba sin que me detectaran. —Guardo silenció por unos momentos, Haru había acercado su mano en la cual era sujeta la pulsera hasta su pecho.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

— ¡Si SKULL-SAMA QUIERE SABER! ¡AY! —Se quejo cuando Reborn y Colonello lo patearon en la cabeza.

— Cállate esclavo.

— Eres muy ruidoso. Kora.

— Al parecer Vongola primo y guardianes junto a Primo Simon están encerrados en una celda del sótano, con una maquina sobre ellos que impide activar cualquier tipo de llama de Hyper Mode y no solo eso logre enterarme que los niños Vongola están dispersados en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, de los cuales estaban bajo el mando de Franco Sakuraba, los únicos niños que están en la mansión Sakuraba son los mismos Gemelos que se encuentran inconcientes en el área de experimentos, al parecer el jefe encargado se intereso en Mukuro y Chrome como conejillos de india para el experimento _Hades_. Y el otro es nada menos que el hijo de Vongola primo. Los demás chicos están esparcidos en estos lugares.

Haru escucho los ruidos pequeños, de seguro Viper estaba marcando en el mapa de la ciudad los puntos exactos de donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos… ¡Tenía que apoderarse de ese mapa! Si los Arcobalenos no podían interferir ¡Ella si podría! Después de todo ella era parte de la Famiglia… No como guardiana pero si como madre, hermana y amiga. No importaba el riesgo si su familia estaba en problemas ella los rescataría aun si tuviese que pelear hasta morir en el proceso.

— Por favor… manténganse a salvo, prometo que iré a rescatarlos… Solo esperen, volveremos a estar juntos.

El susurro de Haru paso desapercibido, ecepto para cierto sicario del sol que observaba de soslayo en su dirección, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien importante para él.

Reborn regreso su mirada al frente y toparse con la figura de Uni quien miraba con detenimiento el mapa.

_Si… Nada más doloroso que perder a alguien importante… Entonces veamos hasta donde llega tu determinación Haru._

— Por el momento debemos de esperar, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Asintiendo los ocho bebés se dispersaron para irse a dormir, en camas improvisadas cuando la última vela fue apagada y no se escuchaba nada más que grillos y el aire de la noche, Haru se sentó en la cama se quito las sabanas de encima tomo sus cosas del mueble poniéndoselos sin hacer ruido para acercarse a la mesilla donde reposaba el mapa Haru lo inspecciono por unos momentos y reconoció cada punto.

— El punto más cercano es una antigua fabrica de juguetes… Bien.

Haru tomo el mapa y lo doblo, tomo un abrigo y salio de la carpa/base alzo la vista al cielo, dejando ir su aliento observando la luna… Un día sin hacer nada ya era peligroso.

— Chicos… Espérenme voy en busca de ustedes.

Después de esas palabras Haru corrió en dirección a la fabrica, no sabía quien de los niños era, pero rezaba al cielo porque no le hayan hecho nada.

Reborn sonrió desde la entrada a la carpa.

— Aw… Esa chica se fue y yo que tenía planeado entregarle un arma para que al menos se defendiera.

— Talbot. ¿Sabías que ella saldría a buscarlos no?

— Bueno, ella a creado un lazo con los niños, no es de extrañar que saliera corriendo a buscarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Esa chica tiene el entusiasmo Toko, la inocencia de Nana y el cariño de Lavina.

— No olvides lo cabezota, esas tres eran cabezotas cuando de sus niños se trataba y corrían al peligro para mantenerlos a salvo.

— Jojo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— ¿Dónde esta esa arma?

— ¿Iras a entregársela? —Como toda respuesta Reborn sonrió. Talbot soltó una carcajada ronca y entro en la carpa solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.— ¡Oh! Creo que ya la tiene consigo.

— ¿Mn?

— Había colocado el arma hecha exclusivamente por mi en un abrigo, y creo que es el que se llevo.

— Bueno, entonces solo iré a dar un paseo por ahí.

Reborn camino y ya a cierta distancia logro escuchar la risa de Talbot y algo parecido a: _" Jaja si claro, una caminata por una fabrica abandonada ¿no?."_

_No se puede evitar… En especial cuando Haru me trae curioso. _Fue el pensamiento de Reborn mientras escondía su mirada debajo de su sombrero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru se encontró escondida entre árboles frente a la fabrica abandonada y sorprendentemente esta no estaba siendo custodiada; pero ello no quería decir no hubiese personal a dentro, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, no era de extrañar los nervios la comían poco a poco y estaba algo desvelada luego de caminar horas por la oscuridad, el frió de la mañana ya estaba haciendo de las suyas causando que tuviese escalofríos y temblase como gelatina de limón.

Haru se recostó en un árbol cerrando los ojos con fuerza tenía miedo ¡Por dios no podían culparla por tener miedo!

— ¿Qué rayos hago yo aquí? —Suspiro suavemente y alzo su mano en donde se encontraba la pulsera que Hayato le había obsequiado. La miro por unos momentos logrando darse un poco de valor. — Estoy aquí, para rescatar a mis hijos… Eso hago yo aquí.

**(Chateau - Matrix Roleaded~)**

Se ajusto el abrigo largo de color negro, antes de acercarse sigilosamente a la fabrica abandonada por la parte de atrás, corrió a la puerta y movió el picaporte.

— Tsk. Esta cerrada.

Miro a su alrededor, para divisar un grupo de cajas amontonadas que llegaba hasta una ventana que estaba abierta. Haru se acerco y subió en ellas lo mejor que pudo en un momento dado la castaña tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no gritar cuando una de las cajas se hundió por su peso. Olvidando ese pequeño susto y el dolor de su lengua siguió escalando cajas hasta llegar a la ventana.

Observando el lugar, logrando divisar una enorme Cruz de color verde que estaba sosteniendo a un encadenado e inconciente Lambo. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de horror y estaba por gritar su nombre cuando escucho la voz de una chica.

— Che. Ese viejo estúpido mira que obligarme a cuidar de un niño… No es como si en verdad los Arcobalenos fueran a venir por ellos. — Evangelina estaba con rostro impasible mirando a su consola de video juego portátil.

Haru lograba escuchar la música del mismo juego de una pelea, y eso lo encontró como una gran oportunidad para rescatar a Lambo.

La castaña se introdujo a la fabrica, observando todo a su alrededor, para su suerte solo esa chica de cabello salmón se encontraba custodiando al pequeño. Haru corrió lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo por el simple hecho de que el suelo era de rejas negras y no de mármol, no podía bajar al primer piso donde estaban Evangelina y Lambo, ya que las escaleras estaban justo al frente de ella y Lambo se encontraba de espaldas de la chica a unos pasos de ella.

Haru miro a sus alrededores divisando unas cadenas unos pasos detrás de Lambo pero debía pasar primero por encima de ambos para llegar a las cuerdas. Haru suspiro silenciosamente y comenzó a moverse lo más silencioso y rápido que pudo.

Evangelina estaba muy entretenida jugando Resident Evil 5, matando Zombies aun con ese endemoniado frío, su "padre" los había puesto a vigilar a los mocosos Vongola asegurando que los Arcobalenos irían a por ellos, cosa que dudaba mucho, y aunque ella le hubiese encantado decirle: "Viejo estúpido ellos jamás se involucran en asuntos de la mafia." Su hermano Dante había aceptado la misión de vigilar a uno de los críos y siendo él su unico hermano (Pues ya todos los demás eran primos) ella había aceptado de mala gana.

Soltó un gruñido cerrando los ojos con fastidio por unos momentos antes de volver a abrirlos y ver la pantalla de su juego sorprendiéndose ligeramente de ver el reflejo de una adolescente moverse por las rejillas negras rápidamente pasando encima de ella y el mocoso del guardián del rayo.

— "_Así que yo tenía razón, los Arcobalenos jamás vendrían." _—Suspiro aburrida, sin dejar de observar interesada los movimientos de la chica que ahora tomaba las cuerdas y deslizarse por ellas para bajar unos pasos lejos del niño baca.

Evangelina sería más que feliz si ya no tuviese que custodiar al mocoso; pero sabía que ese viejo estúpido estaría viendo cada movimiento por las cámaras de seguridad y si ella no hacia nada… ¡Carajo!

Haru se inclino cuando cayo al suelo mirando de soslayo para ver que aun no había sido descubierta se fue acercando a la enorme cruz con sigilo al igual que la de un gato, cuando estuvo cerca la castaña miro las cadenas que sujetaban a su pequeño observo el candado del cual necesitaba una llave o en su caso un clip.

Haru tuvo un vago recuerdo del como ella abría candados como esto como una ladrona y sonreía a alguien que no lograba ver su rostro con claridad. La castaña parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza, se quito uno de los ganchos que Mukuro y Chrome habían ganado para ella doblándolo un poco, tomo el candado entre sus manos e iniciar con forzar la cerradura, fue cuestión de segundos cuando el candado se abrió, logrando que las cadenas aflojaran. Haru las movió un poco y así tomar a Lambo en manos.

— ¡Lambo-chan! —Susurró entre lagrimas de felicidad al tener a su pequeño de ojos verdes. — Te sacare de aquí.

— No lo creo, que sea tan fácil.

Haru se volteo bruscamente, topándose con el rostro aburrido de la chica que custodiaba a Lambo. Hipando la chica retrocedió apretando su agarre en Lambo, mirando fieramente a Evangelina.

Evangelina miraba a Haru con curiosidad. ¿De donde había salido? ¿Y por qué sostenía al mocoso del rayo con tanto fervor? Como… como si tuviese miedo a que se lo quitara.

— Soy Evangelina Sakuraba. La encargada de vigilar al mocoso del rayo. ¿Quién eres y cual es tu asunto aquí?

— ¿Hahi? Haru. Soy la madre sustituta de Lambo-chan así como el resto de los niños vongola, claro que exceptuando a los gemelos ya que soy su hermana mayor. Mi asunto aquí es… ¡El rescatar a mi Familia y llevarlos a casa desu!

Evangelina miraba aburrida a Haru; pero la castaña no había detectado el interés que los ojos dorados de Evangelina habían obtenido al ver el valor, la determinación y coraje que destellaban en los ojos chocolates de la castaña.

— Suenas como una madre. —Los labios siempre firmas trazando una linea se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.— Pero… Aun así no puedo dejar que te lleves al niño rayo, pues en este momento estamos siendo observadas por nada más que el viejo estúpido junto con Vongola y Simón.

Haru hipo con fuerza y volteando a ver en dirección donde Evangelina señalaba logrando ver directo a la cámara que apuntaba en su dirección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado horas desde que Franco los había dejado y observaran las pantallas donde los blancos eran sus niños, todos habían comenzado a ser torturados (A excepción de Lambo) de alguna manera; pero los que realmente querían vomitar, romper huesos y mandarlos al infierno eran los mismos Alaude y Deamon, pues la tortura que estaban recibiendo desde principio a fin eran sus hijos precisamente.

Los habían visto gritar y derramar lagrimas Tsuna había estado siendo azotado con un látigo mientras esté se encontraba atado de brazos y piernas. Hayato al ser conocido por el niño bomba había sufrido quemaduras por armas similares y estaba chorreando sangre a por su cabeza y piernas. Takeshi por su parte había obtenido un miedo al agua en pocas horas cuando lo obligaron a sumergirse en un tanque de agua luego de haberle roto ambos brazos, no lo subían a la superficie hasta que notaban que el niño se estaba ahogando por falta de aire y volvían a repetir el procesa por mero gozo. Ryohei en su caso estaba casi irreconocible luego de ser golpeado muchas veces con diferentes tipos de armas ya sea con o sin electricidad. Mukuro y Chrome gritaban en dolor mientras los hombres eran atendidos por los científicos, ambos gemelos se les había imputado el ojo derecho de manera fría y seguían extorsionando a los gemelos para el proyecto "Hades." Kyoya siendo _atendido_ por su madre no dejaba de gritar de dolor cuando está le clavaba cuchillos en las piernas, le quemaba los brazos y tiraba agua hirviendo a las heridas, luego de decir que era para "purificar" al demonio.

Giotto y guardianes habían sentido como el corazón se desgarraba fueron las horas más largas y tortuosas de su vida al ver a sus hijos siendo casi mutilados por los custodiados de los niños cuando los gritos habían cesado al fin todos respiraron un poco más aliviados pero eso no los ayudaría pues al siguiente día sabían que los gritos de sus hijos volverían a resonar por la pantalla maldita.

No sabían que hora de la mañana era, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Franco a la vista, él quien había sido personalmente el encargado de azotar a Tsuna.

— ¡Juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos Franco! — Rugió Giotto al verlo, todos miraron hostilmente a Franco, quien simplemente se encargo de soltar una risita.

— Por favor Primo, eso es más que un juramento vació.

Franco se acerco a las cámaras viendo con deleite el resultado de los niños; frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en donde Evangelina y Lambo, pues su hija no había movido un dedo para lastimar al mocoso de Lampo. Bueno al menos aun era custodiado por ella a la espera de los Arcobaleno. Hizo una nota mental de confiscarle esos juegos de video.

Franco se distrajo unos momentos para ver a los demás niños muy contento con los resultados, mientras seguía siendo maldecido por Vongola.

Lambo suspiro, daba gracias a los cielos que la custodiada de Lambo no había movido un solo dedo para lastimar a su hijo, Lambo siendo el menor y más propenso a meterse en problemas con solo abrir la boca había tenido bastante suerte.

Miro a la pantalla y observar a su hijo que roncaba como si nada, pasando unos segundos Lampo creyó ver una sombra que se movía por encima de su hija y la chica. El guardián del rayo parpadeo, seguro y ya estaba viendo cosas por no haber pegado un ojo al ver a sus sobrinos en dolor se quedo viendo la pantalla; pero de nuevo había visto la sombra pero ahora deslizándose hasta un pilar y solo para ver a… ¿HARU?

Lampo rápidamente de froto los ojos y tratar de que sus ojos no le habían jugado una mala pasada, miro de nuevo la pantalla que apuntaba a su hijo ¡Y SI ERA ELLA! Lampo inconcientemente exclamo con fuerza atrayendo las miradas de Giotto, Conzart, G, y Asari.

— ¿Lampo?

— Giotto, mira a la pantalla que apunta a Lambo ¿Qué es lo que miras?

— Mocoso… ¿Qué demonios crees que le va a interesar a Giotto vien—? —La exclamación de sorpresa tanto de Giotto como de Conzart hizo que todos los guardianes los mirasen alzando una ceja.

— Es… Es… —Conzarrt no hallaba las palabras que deseaba (Además el no conoce a Haru en persona).

— ¡ES HARU! —El grito de Giotto hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la pantalla que apuntaba a Lambo, y si, ahí corriendo como un gato sigiloso con una gabardina negra alzándose ligeramente mientras corría a la cruz donde Lambo era sujetado, estaba Haru.

Todos vieron como la castaña lograba con un gancho abrir el candado que sujetaba las cadenas del niño, para luego tomarlo en brazos.

— ¡MALDICIÓN EVANGELINA MIRA ATRÁS! —Fue el grito de Franco.

Cuando Giotto había gritado el nombre de la chica, no solo había atraído la atención de sus guardianes sino también la atención de Franco.

Giotto se golpeo con la palma de su mano el rostro al ver sido tan tonto para gritar así nada más el nombre de la castaña.

Todos vieron el interactuar de las dos chicas, y hasta cierto punto tocados ante las palabras de Haru… Pero ¿Si Haru estaba ahí? ¡Oh por dios! Eso quería decir que Haru ¿Ya sabía lo que Vongola era en realidad? El rostro de Giotto se puso pálido. ¡Haru era una simple civil, ni en un millón de años podía enfrentarse a una familia mafiosa!

Giotto trago con fuerza cuando noto que Haru miraba en su dirección… podía ver la angustia, el horror la tristeza y… ¿El alivio?

— _Haru es feliz desu… Pensé, pensé que Vongola había sido destruida… _(Por no decir muertos) _y Simón… Enma-kun estará más que feliz al saber que su padre sigue con vida, Haru esta feliz que estén a salvo desu._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Y aquí termina este capitulo xD lo termine aquí por que necesito el espacio(?) WHT? XDDDD bueno ustedes entenderán cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, ya tenía esto escrito (La mitad claro) hace un mes XDDDD pero todos me hacían olvidarme de escribir para que hiciera favores, cocinara, o holgazaneara. Perdón por ello… asd además se acerca febrero mes del amorsh y mes de mi cumpleaños xDDDDDDDD tengo que escribir más rápido grrr porque tengo que escribir para el concurso de san valentín y de paso un regalo para una chica que cumple el mismo día que yo y esta aquí en FF XDDDDD cielos los On-shots sooooooooon tan complicados LOL_

_Bueno en todo caso agradesco a todos por sus comentarios son hermosos *U*_

_Los regresaría pero mi hermana esta llorando O,O y tengo que ver que rayos le pasa ¬0¬ -Es mi hermana con la que comparto cumpleaños.- _

_Espero seguir contando con sus Reviews hermosos n0n_

_Y no me maten QnQ por poner crueldades para con los niños buaaaaa!_

**_¡Hasta la próxima! _**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

**ACLARACIÓN: **-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Haru y compañía hablan. _-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Giotto y Com Hablan._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Acaba de hablar en tercera persona? _—_Todos se la miraban, ya hacia un tiempo atrás que la castaña había dejado de hablar así._

_Todos observaban la imagen de Haru; quien miraba a la cámara como si pudiese verles. Giotto y compañía no podían creer que ella los fuese a buscar._

— …_Haru._

— _¡Evangelina, apresúrate y recupera al hijo del torpe del rayo! ¡Y captura a esa mujer!_

_Lampo frunció el seño muy indignado al ser llamado torpe, de G lo aceptaba, ni modo era algo así como su hermano mayor; ¿Pero de ese tipo? ¡Ni en un millón de años! Lamentablemente no podía reclamar nada pues no era solo su vida la que peligraba sino también la de sus compañeros guardianes, Conzart, sus sobrinos e hijo._

Evangelina hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar a su "padre"; pero por mucho que le hubiese encantado decirle unas cuantas verdades con todas las palabrotas del mundo como extra, ella simplemente no podía, no cuando su hermano era prácticamente manipulado por Franco Sakuraba.

La mujer paso sus dedos por sus cabellos de color salmón, dejando ir un suspiro de frustración. Evangelina saco dos pistolas grises por detrás de su espalda mientras apuntaba a donde la castaña quien hipo sorprendida.

— No te lo tomes a mal chica; pero sigo siendo la guardiana de _Fulmine_. Eso significa cero compasión con los invitados no deseados.

Haru gruño, apretó su agarre para sostener a su pequeño con cabello de afro, Evangelina la miro directo a los ojos, hubo un momento de tensión donde fácilmente podrías cortar el aire con una cuchilla.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Evangelina comenzó a disparar, mientras Haru corrió a un lado para que las balas verdes no la alcanzasen.

Haru logro llegar a un pilar del edificio y resguardarse de las balas, su respiración era agitada por la adrenalina de lo sucedido segundos atrás y por miedo no solo de su vida sino también la de Lambo.

— ¡Hahi! —La castaña volvió a hipar, al ser bombardeada por esas balas, acerco sus piernas hasta donde se lo permitió el cuerpo de Lambo quien estaba arrullado entre su pecho y brazos.

— Oe, no se si lo sabes; pero estas balas son capaces de destruir edificios enteros, ese escondite no te durara para siempre.

El pilar comenzaba a crujir, era obvio que se iba a desmoronar en unos segundos, coloco a lambo sobre la capucha que el abrigo poseía agradeciendo a dios que Lambo fuese tan pequeño para caber en la capucha inclinado.

"_Okay, esto no será igual a practicar gimnasia rítmica… ¡Concéntrate Haru!"_

Haru salio de su refugio y corrió directo a Evangelina, quien le disparaba a la castaña ligeramente sorprendida de que ninguna bala diera directo a la adolescente, pues ella luego de G poseía una puntería casi perfecta.

A solo centímetros Haru salto haciendo un giro de lado y caer por detrás de la de cabellos salmón, girando nuevamente mientras alzaba su brazo con intensiones de golpearla, Evangelina logro ver el golpe y usando sus manos saltó hacía atrás alzando una de sus manos para dispararle, pero Haru había corrido a ella, alzando su pierna derecha para patear la pistola y gracias a su cuerpo tan flexible, logro dar un giro rápidamente logrando que su pie izquierdo lograda patear uno de los costados de Evangelina logrando que está cayera el suelo soltando un gemido de dolor.

Evangelina con dolor comenzó a dispararle con ambas pistolas, la castaña corrió nuevamente a Eva pero no tan ilesa como la primera vez, termino siendo rasguñada por más de una bala haciendo así que sangrada.

— _¿Pero que hace esa mujer loca? ¡La van a matar!_

_Giotto y los demás observaban por demás angustiados la escena, y de vez en vez volteaban a ver las otras cámaras, donde sus hijos aun dormían y apenas…_

Haru logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba Eva, pateándola en su rodilla derecha, logrando que la mencionada no solo gritara de dolor sino que también se arrodillase, la castaña rápidamente salto en su pierna doblada y con su otra pierna pateara el mentón de la chica armada logrando derribarla hasta cierta distancia.

Haru callo con elegancia mientras respiraba algo agitada sin dejar de ver en dirección a Eva.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Duele, duele mucho carajo, hijos de…! —Eva siguió soltando impropios a todo mundo.

Mientras Evangelina maldecía, Haru aprovechaba a alejarse lo más discreta que podía hacía la salida de la fabrica de juguetes; pero un disparo que había logrado rozarle los cabellos la había detenido.

— No lo tomes a mal; pero de verdad no puedo dejarte ir con el niño.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué hacer esto? A simple vista no se nota; pero puedo escuchar en tu tono de voz que tu no quieres hacer esto.

Eva le miro luego de incorporarse, fueron unos segundos de silencio y de su palpitante dolor en la quijada antes de que hablara.

— Tienes razón, no quiero hacer esto. Estoy siendo obligada a estar aquí.

— ¿Eh…?

— A diferencia de los otros, yo soy la única cuerda que sabe que la ambición de ese viejo estúpido (Franco) esta mal, de ahí su hijita bobalicona y chillona hace de todo lo que Franco le dice por mero interés del dinero y joyas, los gemelos son demasiado ingenuos que creen que el viejo bobalicón es un Dios de la justicia que les otorgo sus poderes a ellos, esa mujer tétrica simplemente esta loca luego de intoxicarse con toxinas _Angelius _cuando estaba embarazada…

— _¿Angelius? ¿Acaso se refiere a esa droga que le otorgaba habilidades incluso más fuertes que las llamas del cielo? —Pregunto G más que sorprendido._

— _¿…Esa mujer? Cuando dice eso… ¿Se refiere a Mei-san? —Asari pregunto. Todas las miradas fueron a parar a Alaude que miraba a la pantalla con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo que normal._

— _¿Alaude? —Giotto llamo a su guardián de la nube que olímpicamente ignoraba a todos, ante la información dada segundos atrás._

— _AJAJA ¿Acaso el "GRAN" líder de CEDEF no sabía que su querida esposa se intoxicaba con veneno cuando estaba a la espera de su segundo hijo? Vaya, vaya… Eso nos demuestra que Mei es superior al gran Alaude._

Haru alzo una ceja interrogativa ¿De quien estaba hablando?

— Y mi hermano, mi pobre pobre y estúpido hermano, la verdad no tengo ni idea del por que sigue las ordenes del viejo estúpido ese… Y es por ello que debo estar aquí, mi hermano es la única razón por la que no he acusado. —Suspira con desgano.— Si por mi fuera, preferiría vivir trabajando como esclava y tener una vida tranquila a ser rica y tener que seguir las ordenes del viejo.

— ¡Aun puedes! —Exclamo Haru.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas? No puedo hacer nada si mi hermano…

— ¡Solo habla con él! —Haru la interrumpió, Evangelina alzo una ceja.— Por lo que me has dicho, veo que no has hablado con tu hermano de lo que tu quieres, lo que tu deseas es vivir una vida tranquila fuera de todo esta mundo de la mafia, solo tienes que hablar con tu hermano y decírselo ya que nadie en este mundo es adivino y saber lo que quieres… Solo habla con él.

Se formo un silencio entre las dos, Eva parecía ceder ante las palabras de la castaña.

**(Kara no KyouKai Battle Mix)**

— _¡Evangelina!_ _¡No olvides que tu hermano puede pagar el precio de tu traición!_

Haru y Evangelina saltaron asustadas al escuchar la voz molesta de Sakuraba, incluso Lambo termino despertando al escuchar tremenda voz desfigurada por el enojo.

— ¿M-mama?

— ¡Lambo-chan despertaste!

— ¿Q-que s-sucede, d-donde estamos?

Lambo miro a sus alrededores para toparse con la mirada aburrida de Evangelina, pero su aura era lo que provoco que Lambo chillara de miedo.

— ¿Q-que sucede mama?

— Yo…

Haru regreso su mirada a la dorada de Eva, pudo ver que la angustia y el odio se reflejaban en ellos, pero esos sentimientos no eran para ella.

— Lo siento… —Fue casi un susurro; pero muy claro para Haru.

Haru corrió al ver a Evangelina sacando los cartuchos de sus pistolas para recargar unos nuevos, logro llegar a cubrirse detrás de una maquina vieja cuando los disparos comenzaron a sonar, Lambo se aferro al cuello de Haru mientras gritaba de miedo.

Haru se dejo caer moviendo a Lambo de su cuello.

— Escucha Lambo, no es seguro que vengas conmigo. —Haru temblaba mientras escuchaba las balas romper la maquina, Lambo con ojos llorosos miraba a su mama, tenia miedo y por ello no quería alejarse de la castaña.— No te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo te pase, te cuidare, no llores Lambo.

Lambo aflojo su agarre mirando a Haru, sus ojos se fueron agrandando, sus palabras le resultaban familiares pero ¿De donde?

Haru aprovecho eso para depositar a Lambo en el suelo, y susurrar las palabras _"Escóndete" _Lambo algo dudoso asintió pero no se alejo todavía, incorporándose un poco escucho un "Clanck" proveniente de su abrigo parpadeando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un pequeño tubo metálico con un pequeño botón, Haru ladeo la cabeza ligeramente Lambo curioso presiono el botón ambos exclamaron para ver como el pequeño tubo se volvía un bastón.

Haru miraba el Item extrañada pero los disparos de Evangelina la sacaron de su admiración.

— Lambo ve a esconderte. —Lambo aun con dudas asintió.— No te preocupes pienso regresar por ti.

Lambo con una sonrisa y con más confianza fue a hacer lo que se le pidió. Haru suspiro, esto no sería bonito, saltó desde su refugio y correr directo a Evangelina, mientras hacia girar el bastón con maestría sobre su cabeza.

Evangelina acelero los disparos tratando de alejar a la castaña pero eso no sucedió, de hecho la chica acelero su carrera y con un movimiento de su bastón, la castaña logro deshacerse de la pistola izquierda.

Haru que estaba de espaldas volteo a ver a Eva, quien miraba su mano ahora vacía que temblaba ligeramente, para rareza de Haru Eva sonrió.

— Esto… será muy divertido.

Haru suspiro, moviendo ligeramente su mano para que el bastón quedara inclinado atrás por la parte de arriba y apuntando a adelante por la parte de abajo.

— No lo será.

Haru corrió de nuevo hacía Eva saltando mientras hacía girar el bastón con sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza y atacar a Evangelina, Eva salto hacía atrás esquivando el ataque, con su pierna izquierda se impulso hacía adelante para atacar a Haru con su mano desnuda, Haru y apenas lo esquivo, movió el bastón de manera vertical y golpear directamente la quijada de Eva siguiendo con un sin numero de movimientos con el bastón que lograron dar directo al cuerpo de Eva.

_Giotto y los demás miraban con asombro a la castaña que sabía defenderse muy bien con esa arma._

— _¿De donde rayos saco ese bastón? —G fue el primero en salir de su asombro._

— _No lo sé; pero eso quita la desventaja que anteriormente tenían esas dos. —Sonrió Asari, muy feliz de ver que la castaña podía defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo._

_Lampo miraba a su alrededor, suspirando con alivio… Lambo no estaba cerca, de seguro se encontraba escondido en alguna parte._

— _¡Más te vale que el mocoso del rayo no se escape Evangelina o ya sabrás el castigo que te espera! _

_Giotto y Conzart fruncieron el seño, ¿Qué clase de jefe amenazaba a su propia familia? _

Haru y Eva comenzaron a intercambiar golpes Haru esquivo hacia abajo para evitar una patada en el rostro, giro sobre si misma y dar una patada a la pistola para cambiar la dirección del disparo. Eva disparo al frente pero Haru esquivo con el bastón sin ningún problema, ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo para dar una patada pero por el movimiento tan sincronizado ambas evitaron la patada de su rival.

Eva fue un poco más rápida y dio una patada elevada verticalmente, a lo cual Haru esquivo solo por instinto y no vio venir el segundo ataque que de Eva.

— ¡Aah! —Haru salto hacia atrás inclinándose, mientras se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, se miro unos segundos su herida para regresar su mirada entre cerrada a Eva, la mujer frente suyo estaba un poco magullada por los golpes su respiración era un poco menos agitada que la suya propia.

— No esta mal… ¿Segura que eres una simple civil?

— Lo soy… Pero… L-la d-diferencia es-esta… en que… ugh… soy atlética. —Hizo una pausa respirar un poco sin dejar de mirar a Eva.— Los movimientos que uso son movimientos de Gimnasia rítmica.

— Mn. Lo noté nadie se puede doblar como si fuera de goma. Una de dos o porrista o gimnasta. —Eva alzo su arma y apuntar directo a la frente de Haru.— Pero ahora que estas herida no podrás moverte nada bien, este es tu fin.

Haru suspiro, en eso tenía razón ¡La herida de bala era horrible! Sentía una constante picadura como si un pájaro carpintero le picara esa área y un ardor como llamas, Haru miro su brazo, la sangre corría por este lamentable… Si Eva no la mataba, moriría desangrada.

— ¡MAMA!

Haru alzo la vista para ver a Lambo con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo hacia a ella, Haru se espanto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Le dijo que se escondiera! Lambo fue interceptado por Eva desde la cola de su traje de vaca.

— ¡GHAA!

— ¡LAMBO! —La castaña se incorporo, solo para recibir un disparo en su pierna derecha, logrando que se fuera de bruces al suelo.

— ¡MAMAAAA!

— Quédate ahí, así no tendré una carga de muerte en mis manos.

Los ojos de Haru se humedecieron, sus mejillas ligeramente fueron sonrojándose, escuchaba a Lambo llamarla a gritos y sollozos.

"_Volverán a encadenarlo, sino me levanto lo encadenaran… Lambo-chan, chicos… Todos… Lamento no poder rescatarlos… después de todo no soy más que un estorbo…"_

Un segundo disparo se dejo escuchar por toda la fabrica, Eva abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como el cuerpo de la castaña caía boca arriba unos centímetros alejada de ella luego de recibir un tercer disparo, la chica de ojos grises volteo en dirección de donde fue lanzado el tercer disparo. Evangelina abrió sus ojos de apoco al ver de quien se trataba.

— Ciaosu.

— ¿Ar-cobaleno?

_Todos miraban crédulos en dirección del Arcobaleno, con traje de negro. Quien tenía una pistola verde en sus manos, la pistola expulsaba humo muestra de haber sido utilizada recientemente. _

— _¿Así que al fin se dejan ver? _

_Franco hablo luego de salir de su estado perturbado, y sonreír de lado al ver que al fin un Arcobaleno salía a la luz._

_Vieron como Reborn saltaba para luego cubrir el cuerpo de la castaña… ¿Con un manto? Todos volvieron en si al ver eso ¡El arcobaleno del sol había disparado a Haru!_

— Así que un Arcobaleno ha venido… ¿No se supone que ustedes tienen la regla de no aparecerse e interferir en asuntos de las familias?

Reborn escondió su sonrisa por detrás de su sobrero.

— Por supuesto nosotros no interferimos en disputas de las familias, yo solo vengo a ver como le iba a esta chica, y al ver que tenía problemas decidí echarle una pequeña ayudita.

Justo después de esas palabras, la castaña salto.

— ¡Reborn…!

Evangelina abrió los ojo como platos, la castaña había saltado un poco más alto de lo que cualquiera persona normal podría, su cuerpo brillo ligeramente por unos segundos… en los cuales su ropa fue rasgada quedando en interiores, como un movimiento elegante la castaña se cubrió con el manto que segundos atrás Reborn le había tirado encima, una llama del cielo apareció justo al frente de su cabeza, y sus ojos castaños se achicaron, Haru callo al suelo mientras el manto cubría su cuerpo.

— ¿P-pero que?

— ¡lograre rescatarlos a todos, CON MI CORAZÓN VIRGINAL LLENO DE JUSTICIA empezando con Lambo!

Haru se inclino un poco ante de desaparecer para la vista de todos, y segundos después aparecer frente a Eva, la mujer solo pudo dar un paso atrás antes de que un puño chocara frente a su rostro con una fuerza descomunal, Haru tomo a Lambo de las manos de Eva antes de que ella saliera disparada hacia un montón de cajas.

Haru deposito en el suelo a Lambo justo cuando Eva salía de las cajas tosiendo, sosteniendo su nariz desangrada y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, Eva disparo en su dirección con su mano libre, pero para sorpresa de la chica y el niño vaca la bala fue detenida con el bastón… ¿Cuándo fue que recogió el bastón? Eva se incorporo deteniéndose cuando escucho detrás de si.

— Esto se acabo, así lo dicta mi corazón virginal de guerrera.

Antes de poder girar, Haru la tomo por detrás aforrándose con fuerza por el estomago de Evangelina, Eva abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_Giotto y los demás vieron como con un grito de guerra iguales a los de Knuckle y Ryohei, la castaña levantaba a la mujer de ojos grises doblando su espalda ochenta grados y así chocar la cabeza de Evangelina con el pavimento hasta el grado de agrietarlo._

_Fue un silencio unánime que surgió luego de escuchar semejante grito por parte de Evangelina. Haru se levanto dejando caer el cuerpo inconciente de Eva y la observo por unos segundos, su mirada fue algo que causo escalofríos en todos los que lo viesen… Era… Como cuando veían a Alaude un rostro frió que prometía mucho dolor… Pero no pudieron seguir viéndola pues la cámara dejo de transmitir. _

Haru perdió la llama del cielo en su cabeza, luego de escuchar un disparo a sus espaldas que rompía la cámara de seguridad, sus ojos achicados volvieron a la normalidad mientras veía la cámara destrozada, y al perder los efectos de la bala de la ultima voluntad, con ello también el dolor de pierna y brazo volvieron, logrando que se desplomarabruscamente al suelo.

— D-duele…

Reborn saltó y aterrizo a un lado de Haru con un Botiquín de primeros auxilios… ¿De donde lo saco? Haru se dejo atender sin decir o hacer nada, su mirada estaba directo en el cuerpo de Evangelina el rostro de la más grande estaba cubierto por sus cabellos salmón que caían por todos lados.

**(Enthing~ Until We Meet Again Sountrack FF X-2)**

— ¡MAMAA! —Haru fue abordada por detrás por un pequeño Lambo llorón, Haru se quejo por el movimiento tan brusco, Reborn se enojo y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Lambo.

— Vaca estúpida, ten más cuidado.

Lambo se puso a llorar, Reborn se estaba cabreando y estaba dispuesto a golpear al niño una vez más sino fuese porque Haru lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo para que se calmara, una vez se calmo, se quedo apegado a los brazos de la castaña sin querer alejarse de ella.

— Reborn-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué haces aquí Haru? Sino fuera por mi créeme estarías en el suelo tirada y desangrando hasta morir.

El rostro de Haru se puso sombrío, y reforzó su abrazo en Lambo.

— No podía quedarme sin hacer nada… Lambo y los demás chicos… No quiero, no quiero que estén en lugares como este, quien sabe lo que le estén haciendo a los demás en estos momentos…

— Ya veo. Bien no me queda de otra, iré contigo y asegurarme que cumplir tu amenaza de mandar a Giotto y guardianes al infierno. —Dijo con una inocente sonrisa, que claramente ansiaba el ese espectáculo muy divertido.

— ¿Hahi? ¿De verdad? —Claramente no le presto atención a lo ultimo que dijo el Hitman.

— Si, pero ahora el problema es la vaca estúpida. —Reborn y Haru miraron a Lambo, este ultimo se encogió en los brazos de Haru y aferrarse a ella.

— No hay de que preocuparse ¡Kora!.

Reborn, Haru y Lambo voltearon a la entrada de la fabrica ahí parados como si nada estaban Verde y Colonello, ambos Arcobalenos se acercaron a donde Haru.

— ¿Verde-san y Colonello-kun?

— Hmp. Yo estoy aquí por mis investigaciones. —Verde movió sus lentes dando un brillo misterioso.

— ¡Deja de decir eso, todos sabemos que estabas preocupado por Lambo! ¡Kora! —Colonello lo acuso, Verde volteo su rostro bruscamente a un lado con un sonoro "Hmp", Haru pudo jurar que vio las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas del bebe con bata; pero prefirió no decir nada.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Reborn con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones tratando de hacer una pose muy "Cool" pero para los ojos de Haru fue más bien tierna.

— ¿Cómo qué, que hacemos aquí? ¡Ustedes y el mapa ya no estaban cuando Lal y yo nos despertamos! Así que supusimos que irían al punto más cercano ¡Kora!

— ¿Preocupado por nosotros, no Colonello?

Colonello tuvo un espasmo en su ceja izquierda ante la sonrisa burlona de custodiado del chupete amarillo, Colonello y Reborn chocaron sus cabezas sin dejar de mirarse feo, pero al ser unos niños sus gestos no causaban el efecto deseado. Verde no les presto atención y se acerco a la chica.

— Lambo, tu vendrás conmigo y Colonello, te llevaremos a la base. —Dijo moviendo sus lentes.

— ¿Hahi de verdad? ¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! ¿Escuchas Lambo-chan?

— ¡Nh! —Lambo cabeceo con una sonrisa; pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.— ¿Vendrás conmigo cierto?

Haru acaricio su cabello de manera dulce para luego negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No Lambo-chan, no puedo ir contigo, al menos no ahora… Tus otros hermanos andan en situaciones similares a las que tu estabas o peor… —Haru suspiro.— Mientras tanto necesito que vayas con Verde-san y Colonello-kun, te prometo que cuando menos te lo esperes tu, yo y los demás estaremos juntos.

Haru deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Lambo, quien cerro los ojos tratando de contener sus lagrimas, no quería alejarse de su mama, Haru abrazo a su pequeño con cariño al escucharlo sollozar.

— Promete a Lambo-sama que volverás.

Reborn y Colonello sufrieron un espasmo al escuchar al niño llamarse así mismo "Sama" estuvieron muy tentados a patearle la cabeza por su osadía; pero ellos no podían intervenir en esa escena de madre e hijo.

— Te lo prometo mi pequeño niño. —Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, prometiendo en si que volverían a estar juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían correr, con Reborn sentado en sus hombros, mientras se dirigían, por suerte para ella Reborn le había remendado sus prendas… Con el hilo especial de León, Haru se detuvo de golpe y recuperar el aire perdido el siguiente punto para buscar a sus niños era un punto al otro lado de la ciudad, un acuario abandonado; que estaba muy cerca de un teatro en ruinas el cual era otro punto marcado en el mapa, para gran suerte de Haru.

— Haru, no podemos detenernos ahora… Menos sabiendo que Franco sabe que estamos buscando a los Vongola Jr, Franco debió advertir a los custodios de Tsuna y los demás.

— Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien… P-pero correr de un punto de la ciudad… A otro, con una herida de bala en la pierna y más aun siendo una civil…

Reborn no dijo nada solo la miro mientras respiraba agitada por el sobre esfuerzo que había sometido a su cuerpo en solo unas horas.

— Haru mira. —Haru alzo la mirada para ver un trolebús que extrañamente pasaba por ahí, era raro ver vehículos transcurrir por esa carretera, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Haru alzo las manos agitándolas para llamar la atención del conductor para que se detuviera, suerte para ella el trolebús se detuvo y Haru con una rápida explicación a donde se dirigía abordo el bus, el conductor… O más bien conductora era una mujer de unos treinta a treinta y dos años muy amable la cual le ofreció unos emparedados a ambos cuando los estómagos de Reborn y de ella misma resonaron un poco demasiado fuerte… El viaje fue muy ameno y cuando llegaron a unos kilómetros de su destino ambos se bajaron pues la mujer solo hasta ahí podía llevarlos, Haru agradeció a la señora por su ayuda y se retiro no antes de que la señora le pidió que se cuidara, pues estos lugares eran peligrosos.

Reborn nuevamente sentado en los hombros de Haru miraba el mapa, mientras Haru caminaba y veía sus alrededores, esto casi parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Encontraron el famoso acuario, entraron por la puerta derrumbada y oxidada y vieron a sus alrededores.

— Este lugar debió ser muy popular en sus días desu.

— Así lo fue; pero luego del terremoto de "Camposanto" hace un año toda el pueblo cayo y decidieron trasladarse a otro lado.

— Oh… Si, escuche de ello en el canal de noticias.

— ¿Estas lista para esto, Haru?

— …No; pero me estoy dando ánimos, después de todo mis hijos y hermanitos están en peligro, no puedo quedarme sentada y esperar a que alguien los salve.

Luego de esas palabras Haru entro al acuario, Reborn se quedo atrás mientras sonría, Haru ciertamente le causaba desconfianza pero a la vez le causaba curiosidad, diversión y más que todo nostalgia… De repente la imagen de una niña de cinco años con una sonrisa ancha mientras le entregaba una flor apareció en sus memorias.

"_¿Por qué estoy recordando a mi ahijada en un momento como este?"_

Reborn camino para ponerse al día con la castaña, de seguro aquella gran nostalgia que sentía en Haru era ese aura tan calido que despedía de su persona muy idéntico al de su pequeña ahijada.

— **¡TAKESHI! **—Reborn se sobresalto al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Haru, corrió en donde vio a la chica perderse y encontrarse con una escena desagradable.

Yamamoto estaba sujeto en una misma cruz gigante a la cual estaba sujeto Lambo, pero la diferencia estaba que Yamamoto estaba encadenado desde su tórax mientras sus dos brazos dislocados caían pesadamente sus ropas mojadas apegadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, notaron el cuerpo del niño tiritando.

Haru corrió al niño luego de salir de su shock inicial, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse del miedo.

— "_Por favor, por favor que este vivo, deja que pueda curarlo con tiempo."_

Eran los pensamientos de Haru, Reborn dio el primer paso para ir a donde estaba el niño también pero un ruido lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

— ¡Haru, es una trampa!

La advertencia del Hitman llego demasiado tarde, Haru sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo para luego salir volando hasta una pared y colisionar al punto de agrietar la pared.

— ¡AAH!

Reborn miro a la persona que había aparecido tan de repente encontrándose con un adolescente con una pierna alzada, el chico bajo su pierna luego de haber pateado a la intrusa que había osado entrar en sus tierras e intentar soltar al niño bajo su custodia.

De cabellos rubios desordenados con un mechón ondulado del lado derecho; Era Leone Sakuraba el custodiado de _Pioggia._

— Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te lleves al niño. —Leone hablo como de costumbre demasiado rápido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ugh ¡Me duele mi cabeza! ¡Llevo días escribiendo esto y ya no doy más! Tenía planeado hacerlo un poco más largo pero de verdad ya fundí mi cerebro con la pelea de Eva y Haru… tengo que dejar reposar mi cerebro unos días antes de que les suba el siguiente capitulo, sip como escuchan tengo planeado subirles el siguiente cap a lo mucho en una semana XD (Más los días que usara para pensar en una pelea de la lluvia) ¿Ideas? ¡Todas son más que bienvenidas!_

_Además de que tengo planeado hacer un Omake~ Relacionado a las madres de los chicos (Ya saben: Nana y las otras XD)_

_Sobre el "Corazón o Alma __**virginal**__" de Haru Estoy volviendo a ver la serie xDDD -Es feliz MUUUUY feliz.- y note que Haru esa frases así cuando anda por hacer una actividad en conjunto con los chicos._

_Sobre la actitud "Guerrera escalofriante" que tomo Haru al ser disparada con la bala de la última voluntad, como dije estoy volviendo a ver la serie y le preste atención a lo que Reborn le dijo a Tsuna cuando le disparo la primera vez… La bala de la ultima voluntad hace salir al "YO" interior de las personas que tienen contacto con estas balas y como Tsuna se vuelve un chico confiado, directo y mega poderoso al dejar salir a su yo interior, decidí hacer el YO interior de Haru alguien callada, fría y poderosa XD ¿entienden? Es todo lo contrario a su yo exterior jeje._

_Ahora ¿Qué iba a decirles?… ¡Ah si! Los que ya se preguntaron ¿Y Raven? ¡No desesperen que en el siguiente capitulo sale! Y eso es otra de las rozones por que también lo deje hasta aquí XDD _

**Diccionario:**

**Cielo- Cielo**

**Tempesta- Tormenta**

**Pioggia- Lluvia**

**Sole- Sol**

**Fulmine- Trueno**

**Nuvola- Nube**

**Nebbia- Niebla **

_Y eso es todo agradezco a todos por sus Reviews -Sonríe feliz.- realmente me dieron ánimos para escribir y no seguir dejándolos en espera._

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, DakinocensDLT, Albii-chan, MariDark, estrella-luna-1998, sapaneco-chan, mary-animeangel, puripri y a Kyoya-sama chuuu.**

_Agradezco a los ya mencionados, y aunque muchos desean mi muerte no solo por tardarme en actualizar sino por torturar a nuestros niños lindos Q3Q -Se corta las venas con ositos de goma, para luego comerse al osito dulce.- Ñum~ Agradezco de corazón que sigan esta historia. Creo que me estoy poniendo sentimental… _

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

**ACLARACIÓN: **-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Haru y compañía hablan. _-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Giotto y Compañía Hablan._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**¡TAKESHI!**_

Yamamoto estaba en el borde de la inconciencia, su cuerpo temblaba, y ya hace mucho que había perdido la sensibilidad de sus brazos… Pero a pesar de todo el estaba seguro, ese grito había sido de su Okassan…

Abrió sus ojos castaño claro hasta donde pudo y si, era ella quien corría hacia él, su corazón salto de gozo, ella estaba ahí, por él… Pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver al hombre que le había dislocado los brazos aparecer en una milésima de segundo para patear a su madre no una sino varias veces en cuestión de segundos para luego mandarla a volar hasta una pared que se agrito al chocar, sus ojos cansinos se abrieron con horror al verla caer al suelo pesadamente inconciente, sus heridas tratadas de su brazo y pierna se abrieron manchando las vendas por aquel rojo escarlata.

— **¡OKASSAN! **—Se obligo a gritar, rasgando tanto a sus pulmones como a su garganta, Yamamoto olvido que su cuerpo estaba en mal estado y forcejeo, causándose dolor; pero más grande era su angustia de ver que su madre estuviera bien.

Reborn tenía el rostro sombrío por lo que acaba de verlo sucedido.

— El blanco fue eliminado Franco-sama.

Leone hablo con velocidad, mientras caminaba con parsimonia en dirección a la castaña, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a está y halarle bruscamente de los cabellos.

— ¿Oh? Por lo visto vive todavía.

Leone observo como la castaña hacía una mueca de dolor, mientras hacía ruidos mientras apretaba su mandíbula así como sus ojos.

— _**¡TAKESHI! **_

_Los custodiados se habían sobresaltado, al escuchar gritar y rápidamente habían pasado sus miradas a la cámara en donde se grababa a Takeshi, la vieron corriendo en dirección al pequeño y escuchar al Arcobaleno llamarla para que se detuviera; pero había sido demasiado tarde la escucharon gritar de dolor, seguidamente del desgarrador y ronco grito de Yamamoto llamándola._

— _Oh por Dios… _

_Knuckle miro crédulo luego de haber susurrado esas palabras. G maldijo por lo bajo mientras miraba con desprecio la pantalla, Giotto susurro el nombre de la castaña, los demás contenían el aliento al mirar a la chica sangrando._

_Se crisparon al ver como Leone se acercaba a Haru y la tomaba de los cabellos._

— _Ese maldito, lo voy a matar. _

— _¿Por qué el bebé esta sin hacer nada? —Lampo se estaba frustrando. _

— _No puede hacer nada, Lampo. Después de todo los Arcobalenos tienen prohibido interferir en conflictos de la mafia._

— _Pero Giotto; ese Arcobaleno ya había interferido en la pelea anterior. _

_Asari y G se observaron detenidamente, para luego ver a su líder._

— _El niño interfirió, por el hecho de que la señorita Haru era una civil, cuando se enfrento a Evangelina Sakuraba._

_G alzo una ceja por el termino pasado que uso Conzart._

— _Oe Conzart, esa mujer aun sigue siendo una civi- _

— _No, ya no lo es. —Interrumpió el jefe Vongola._

— _¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_Lampo preguntó. Giotto no dijo nada cosa que provoco un silencio tenso, que fácilmente podría romperse con un cuchillo._

— _Miura Haru dejo de ser una simple civil, en el momento que decidió seguir con el rescate de los hijos de unos mafiosos._

_Alaude hablo sin dejar de ver los monitores, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros de celda, manteniendo una calma sorprendentemente escalofriante, desde que se entero de lo que ex -esposa hacía sus espaldas._

— _Exacto._

_Sakuraba miraba la pantalla con seriedad observando a la chica._

Leone aun aferrando los cabellos castaños de Haru estampo la cabeza de la chica con el duro concreto, un nuevo grito de dolor resonó en las paredes del lugar por parte de la castaña.

— ¡Okassan, Okassan! ¡Suelta a Okassan!

Yamamoto, se agitaba al ver a Leone golpear a Haru una y otra vez, contra el concreto con fuerza esperando un tiempo antes para que todos le escuchasen gritar.

Reborn por otra parte estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza tratando de mantener la calma cada vez más difícil cuando escuchaba a la castaña gritar de dolor; pero Haru lo sabía, sabía que algo así sucedería cuando se lo dijo luego de despedir a los otros dos Arcobalenos y Lambo.

**.:.:Flash Back:.:.**

— _Haru, ¿Aun planeas continuar con esto? _

_Reborn pregunto mientras descansaba en los brazos de la castaña._

— _Hai. No importa "que o quienes" tengo que ir a rescatarlos…_

_Reborn la observo, y pudo ver claramente las llamas de una gran determinación, muy idénticos a los de aquellas mujeres que lo habían sorprendido. El arcobaleno le dedico una sonrisa. _

— _Además, Reborn-chan te tengo a ti desu._

— _Sobre eso Haru, ya no puedo ayudarte más que como observador._

— _¡¿HAHI?!_

— _Pero no te preocupes, volveré a dispararte la bala de la ultima voluntad._

— _¿Esa que provoco que se rasgaran mis ropas?_

— _Si, lo malo es que tendrás que esperar un par de horas antes para ello, la bala que dispare en tu encuentro anterior era la ultima que tenía, y León anda algo estreñido. _

_Haru pestaño un par de veces y miro al camaleón que estaba recostado mientras temblaba como si gelatina movible se tratara, la castaña no evito poner los ojos en blanco._

_Reborn rió al ver la expresión tan divertida que había hecho la castaña._

— _Sucede que León, es quien fabrica las balas en su cuerpo._

— _¡Hahi! ¡Eso es sorprendente y extraño desu!_

**.:.:End Flash Back:.:.**

Leone se canso de repetir la misma tortura, era mejor terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Aun tomándola de sus cabellos se levanto dejando que el cuerpo magullado de la castaña colgara de un movimiento lanzo a la castaña hasta una pared donde quedo se hundió, soltando un quejido.

Leone activo sus llamas de, mientras tomaba de su espalda una espada pequeña, que se rodeo de las llamas de la lluvia.

Leone agito su espada hacia el suelo donde cuatro pilares de agua salieron se inclino un poco hacia mientras invertia la espada, los pilares de agua se doblaron, formando la figura de lanzas de agua fueron en dirección a la castaña, Leone a una velocidad demasiada para el ojo humano agito la espada para dar su ataque y así junto a los cuatro pilares se abalanzaron juntos en un solo objetivo.

— ¡Attacco: Lacrime di pioggia!

El impacto causo que una gran nube se elevara. Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron casi al punto que estaban por salirse de su cuerpo, Reborn en su caso tenía un semblante sombrío en su rostro.

— ¡URGHYAAA!

Para sorpresa de todos, la persona que salio volando fue nada menos que Leone, quien se podía ver con rasguños y ciertas corrientes eléctricas, moverse por su cuerpo.

**(Kalafina -Oblivious~)**

— _Mite, mite. _

La manta de humo comenzó a ser afectada por las pequeñas ondas de electricidad, Reborn y Takeshi sintieron el aura peligrosa que emanaba de esa cortina de humo, y una figura comenzaba a salir de ahí.

Una figura femenina con blusa negra de mangas tres cuartos, encima un pequeño chaleco negro con bordes plateados con un solo botón abrochado, guantes negros que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos a excepción de sus dedos pulgar y del medio un pantalón negro ajustado aunque su pierna izquierda estaba ligeramente expuesta ya que la tela oscura estaba arremangada a mitad del muslo siendo sujetado por un par de cinchos por delante y detrás junto con unas botas militares que llegaban por encima de las rodillas con cuerdas igual de negras, un cinturón gris oscuro en su cintura con pequeñas bolsas, gracias a las brisas su cabello corto danzaba con elegancia dejando expuesto el antifaz negro que cubría parte de su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres?

Leone se sentó agarrando su estomago que expulsaba humo por el ataque de esa mujer.

— Aquella, cuya alma esta manchada oscuridad, quien presencio muchas muertes, que llenaron mi alma de soledad. El ave oscura quien te matara: Raven.

Se hizo el silencio cuando la mujer termino de hablar, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ya que Raven tenía un aura que apestaba a muerte, y era obvio que pensaba cumplir su promesa de matar a alguien.

Cuando el humo se despejo por completo, Raven se dio la vuelta y recogió a la castaña que había caído de la pared ante el choque entre Raven y Leone. La mujer vestida de negro colgó a la castaña en su hombro cual costal de papas y camino a donde la cruz gigante mantenía amarrado al pequeño espadachín.

Raven coloca sin cuidado a la castaña en el suelo para que pudiese recargar su cuerpo en esa enorme cruz, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Takeshi parpadeo cuando las cadenas que lo sujetaban cedieron pero en ver de irse de bruces al suelo quedo colgando en el aire, miro hacia arriba y vio a Raven sujetándolo desde la parte de atrás de su camisa, y bajarlo suavemente al suelo junto a la castaña que estaba inconciente.

— Oe, bebé. —Raven llamo a Reborn, quien reacciono a atrapar el pequeño frasco que la mujer le había lanzado.— Dale de beber eso a estos dos.

Reborn no dijo nada, más bien se quedo en donde estaba no confiando para nada en Raven. Cuervo se giro a donde Leone, quien ya estaba levantado.

— Novoyadejarqueliberesaesechi co.

— ¿Mn? Es una lastima pues ya lo libere.

Leone enfureció, ante el sarcasmo de esa mujer; pero estaba impresionado que esa chica le entendiera, mientras hablaba rápido.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad a pesar de que los ojos de Raven estaban ocultos detrás de la tela oscura del antifaz.

De un momento a otro ambos desaparecieron para luego reaparecer algo lejos de ellos, chocando sus puños los unos con los otros para volver a desaparecer, los choques entre rayos y la lluvia se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Reborn aprovecho eso y acercarse en donde Yamamoto y Haru estaban.

— Jajá si que son rápidos.

— No me sorprende ya que los usuarios de las llamas del rayo si saben como entrenarse son capaces de moverse a la velocidad de un rayo.

— _Bah. Es una pena que nuestro guardián del rayo sea un mocoso mimado y perezoso._

_G, resoplo, cuando Lampo se quejo de que el ES un excelente guardián, y podría moverse así si, solo que nunca aparecía el momento para moverse así. El guardián de la tormenta golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza gritando que eran puras mentiras._

_Asari, pudo respirar tranquilamente al ver a su hijo aunque algo apagado se encontraba a salvo al igual que la castaña que estuvo a punto de morir sino fuera por Raven._

_Giotto y los demás a miraban con cierta preocupación la pantalla… Raven ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Ayudaría a la Famiglia como lo hizo anteriormente?_

_Franco por otra parte estaba gritando con molestia ante la interrupción de esa mujer._

— _¡Liana, quiero que vayas al acuario y ayudes a tu hermano, con un nuevo intruso!_

— …_Si._

— Niño, si solo los usuarios del rayo son capaces de moverse a esa velocidad. —Yamamoto señalo a Leone con la cabeza.— ¿Cómo es que el pude moverse tan rápido?

— Al parecer Mei, no fue la única que se puso bajo las toxinas de _Angelius_.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tía Mei?

Una enorme explosión hizo que ambos voltearan a ver la pelea y ver como Raven y Leone se miraban frente a frente, mientras una manta de nubes les rodeaba.

— Eres bueno, Es una pena que tus habilidades no sean más que pura replica.

Leone frunció el seño, era claro que ese comentario no le había gustado.

— ¿De que hablas? ¡Mis habilidades son puras! ¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA LLUVIA SON CIEN POR CIENTO PURAS! —Grito un poco demasiado rápido.

— Vamos, vamos… ¿Eso es lo que ese hombre te dijo? —Raven, desabrocho dos látigos negros de sus costados.— Pues entonces… ¡Deja que te muestre la oscura realidad!

Raven de un impulso de su pierna se deslizo con rapidez hacia Leone, esté se puso en defensa; fue un momento que Raven desapareció incluso para la vista de Leone.

Leone grito de dolor de repente, su pierna izquierda comenzó a sangrar luego de sentir un gran ataque eléctrico, Raven termino unos pasos detrás de esté, Leone se puso de rodillas, volteo a ver a Raven quien le daba la espalda.

— Esto, es lo que tu _querido_ Dios, te dio. —Raven volteo, mostró algo en su mano derecha que goteaba con la sangre de Leone.

— _¿Pero que rayos?_

_Giotto y los demás miraban pasmados la esfera de tamaño promedio en la mano derecha de Raven, de color blanco resplandeciente que era cubierta por sangre._

— _¿Eso es Angelius? _

— _Alaude ¿Sabes algo de esto?_

_Alaude negó, con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su líder._

— _Sabía de las toxinas, pero no de las esferas._

Raven sacudió la esfera para que el exceso de sangre saliera de la esfera, abrió una de las bolsas en su cinturón y guardo la esfera ahí.

— El experimento _Angelius_, fracaso en los intentos de aquella mujer mientras se lo inyectaba directamente en la sangre, a consecuencia de eso esa mujer termino perdiendo toda cordura en si, así como fallos en su cuerpo que provocaron que perdiera a su segundo hijo por tal de descubrir el mejor método, para poder manejar las toxinas de _Angelius. _Fueron días después de su aborto que esa mujer descubrió la forma de contener las toxinas por medio su hijo mayor.

Raven explico. Yamamoto abrió los ojos y su boca en sorpresa pura, mientras el rostro de Reborn se ensombreció.

_La Famiglia Vongola dejo de respirar, ante la información dada por Raven, inconcientemente todos voltearon a ver al guardián de la nube, y pudieron ver en mucho tiempo una expresión ligeramente de horror._

— Por medio de esferas la toxinas fueron capaces de dar diferentes habilidades a los cuerpos de la Famiglia Sakuraba, dando por terminado un éxito el experimento.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mi poder fue otorgado directamente de mi señor Franco!

— Date cuenta mocoso, tus llamas no son más que copias, que fuiste uno de los conejillos de Franco Sakuraba, te a estado usando todo este tiempo a ti y a tu hermana.

— ¡Cállatecállatecállatecállate cállatecállatecállatecállate cállatecállatecállatecállate cállate!

— Incluso esa velocidad tan monstruosa que tienes, es gracias a la esferas _Angelius._

— ¡Que te calles!

Leone corrió en dirección a Raven y matarla con su espada corta, noto que su velocidad no era la de antes, asumiendo que era por la herida a causa de esa mujer.

Yamamoto pudo ver un pequeño resplandor azul proveniente del brazo derecho del hombre de cabellos rubios para segundos después su espada ser envuelta en llamas de la lluvia.

— Falsas. —Susurro.

— ¿Mh? —Reborn miro a Takeshi que miraba con ese semblante parecido al de Asari Ugetsu cuando se ponía serio.

— Sus llamas son falsas, no tienen vida. —Yamamoto trato de moverse pero el dolor demoniaco proveniente de sus dos brazos hizo que se quejara.— C-cuando veo a Otossan a uno de mis tíos con sus llamas, no importa si estoy al otro lado del pasillo o detrás de la puerta, sus llamas palpitan y trasmiten calma…

Reborn estuvo de acuerdo con ello, desde el primer momento que vio a Leone activar esas llamas supo que eran artificiales, los ojos negros del sicario pasaron de Leone a Raven. Cuervo estaba activo sus llamas del rayo que se mezclaron con ambos látigos en manos y estas a diferencia de las de Leone si palpitaban y demostraban vida; pero la gran diferencia era que estas en vez de trasmitir calma, trasmitían coraje y justicia a la ves…

Leone ataco a Raven con su espada, lo cual Raven evito de un salto y ataco con el látigo de su diestra, mandando a volar la espada, luego con el otro látigo se aferro a la muñeca de Leone antes de que esté se dispusiera a tratar de correr hacia su espada e hizo lo mismo con el otro látigo y sostener ambas muñecas del rubio.

— ¡Hyuuuryaa!

Raven con fuerza giro sobre si misma haciendo que Leone se elevara y girara mientras era halado por los látigos al mismo tiempo que las llamas del rayo lo entumieran, Raven hizo que Leone se chocara con pilares, estatuas y bancas viejas que estaban en el acuario, para lanzarlo a una pared con fuerza luego de girar dos veces.

Leone gruño de dolor cuando su espalda choco contra una pared atravesándola y escombros cayeran sobre él.

— Oh sugoi, lo venció.

Takeshi comenzó a reírse; pero se quejaba cada cuanto pues sus brazos aun no estaban para nada bien.

— T-Takeshi…

— ¡OKASSAN! ¿Cómo estas? —Yamamoto pregunto con urgencia. La castaña quien abría los ojos pesadamente miro a los otros dos con sus ojos humedecidos.

— Haru ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Como si un camión me hubiese atropellado… ¿Apuntaste el numero de su matricula no?

Haru se forzó a si misma a sonreír, a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía a horrores y sin mencionar la jaqueca que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Reborn sonrió aliviado, si esa chica tenía aun fuerzas para hacer una broma así, soltando un suspiro divertido.

Yamamoto por otro lado no estaba bien, verla en ese estado provoco que imágenes de hace un año regresaran a su cabeza, provocando que lagrimas gruesas salieran de sus ojos castaños claros, y un sollozo que hizo que tanto Haru y Reborn lo miraban.

Haru se movió dando un mal movimiento que hizo que soltara un gemido doloroso; pero aun así se acerco a su pequeño samurai, poniendo su diestra sobre la cabeza del chico y acariciarla, trasmitiendo todo la calma que pudiese darle al niño.

— Estas mojado… Te puedes resfriar estando en este lugar, hay que sacarte de aquí.

Una explosión hizo que los tres mirasen en la dirección de la que provino. Una gran manta de humo negra se elevo y de esta salio Raven de un salto y caer cerca de donde Haru y los otros estaban.

— ¿Hahi?

Raven se sobresalto y giro su cabeza en donde estaban el arcobaleno del sol y los otros dos, pero en si la mirada de Raven se concentro solo en la de Haru hubo un breve silencio donde ambas se miraron olvidando todo a sus alrededores solo eran ellas dos.

Haru se perdió de nuevo en su mente y otra vez una imagen apareció en su cabeza, la misma imagen donde Talbot estaba en una recamara blanca hablándole de algo y luego aparecía una figura por completo de negro, esa misma figura se fue aclarando dejando a la vista a Raven frente a ella, quien colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y le dedicaba unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje extraño.

La castaña se llevo una mano a su rostro, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado ¿Pero que rayos estaba pasando?

Raven observo cada uno de los movimientos que la castaña estaba haciendo luego de que está había apartado su mirada de su persona, su ligero "o" formado por sus labios rápidamente se convirtió en una fina línea recta. Cuervo paso su mirada al Arcobaleno del sol.

— Oe bebé ¿No te dije que le dieras ese brebaje a esos dos?

Reborn tuvo un brillo peligroso en sus ojos infantiles.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que hacer?

— No. Te estoy diciendo lo que _debes _de hacer. Ese liquido que tienes en manos es una bebida que logra que alguien herido recupere sus fuerzas, una invención hecha por Talbot.

— ¿Acaso me crees tonto?

Raven y Reborn se miraron una guerra de miradas se inicio entre esos dos, Haru y Yamamoto les escurrió un enorme gotero por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al ver como rayos verdes y amarillos chocaban entre si.

— Muy bien, beberé yo primero asesino **paranoico**-san.

Reborn así como todos aquellos que la escucharon se sorprendieron por la forma en que Raven le hablo, cuervo se acerco en donde estaba el niño maldito y tomo el frasco retirando el protector de aluminio y dio un largo trago no fue sino hasta que trago que ciertas partes del cuerpo de Raven brillaron de un tono verde mente.

Los tres espectadores vieron como un pequeño corte en su brazo comenzó a cerrarse mientras resplandecía, fue igual otros cortes que tenía en su mejilla pierna.

— ¿Vez?

Raven le extendió el frasco a Haru, quien miro el frasco y luego a Raven quien asintió afirmativa para que siguiera. Haru así lo hizo y dio un largo trago.

— En tu caso ese elixir solo podrá bajar el dolor de tus brazos así como la fiebre, lo mejor es que veas a un doctor lo más pronto posible.

Yamamoto asintió ante la explicación de Raven y agradeció enormemente cuando Haru acerco el frasco a sus labios y así poder beber del liquido verde.

Reborn miraba interesado, Haru al parecer había recuperado sus energías, aun tenía unos que otros rasguños, pero se movía como si Leone jamás le hubiese dado esa paliza… Y hablando de eso.

Otra explosión se dejo escuchar y ahora dos figuras sobresalían del humo, Raven chasqueo la lengua esto no era bueno.

— Pagaras… Por lastimar… A mi hermano…

— ¡Awwjuroquemelasvasapagar!

Leone y Liana tenían el seño fruncido, Haru y Yamamoto se sorprendieron por el gran parecido entre ellos, eran iguales a Mukuro y Chrome.

— Liana Sakuraba custodia _di sole._ ¿Qué hace aquí en ves de estar montando guardia a Ryohei?

— ¿Hahi? ¿Es ella quien tiene a Ryohei?

Yamamoto miro a su Okassan, pera luego ver a la rubia de ojos dorados que miraba con fiereza en dirección de Raven.

**.**

**.**

**. **

~**Omake**~

~**Principessa Di Fulmine**~

Lampo esta desganado, no importa lo que hiciese esa mujer era MUY terca, ¿Cómo es que termino casándose con una mujer así? Ah si, la mujer era, es y siempre será su mejor amiga veas como lo veas, a pesar de que terminaron comprometidos, a una edad muy temprana gracias a los entrometidos de sus padres. Aunque la idea no les cayo del todo mal a los mencionados, Pero eso ya es otra historia, lo importante era que Lampo realmente quería chocar su cabeza varias veces con la pared más cercana.

— Ianira…

No hubo respuesta.

— Ianira… —De nuevo nada, bueno si así iban a estar las cosas.— ¡Ianira!… Iara, iara y yo que quería darle este pastel, pero veo que no, así que me lo comeré yo so- —No termino pues la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros lacios, que traía un vestido blanco con una cinta verde mente por debajo de su pecho junto con el gran bulto que era su estomago.

— ¡Pastel dame, dame, dame! ¡Pastel~! —Ianira se detuvo frente a Lampo… ¡Que tenía las manos vacías!— ¡Lampo bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme?

Lampo se tenso al ver como los ojos azules verdosos de Ianira se humedecían, para luego ponerse a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en puños.

— I-Ianira… n-no llores, h-hay pastel en la cocina.

— ¿De u-uvas?

— ¡S-si uvas, con crema, de chocolate con uvas incluso hay helado de uva!

Ianira se detuvo de llorar, y mostrar un rostro luminoso, tomando la mano de su esposo, Ianira corrió por el pasillo e ir a la cocina arrastrando al peliverde que le gritaba que no corriera.

Lampo suspiro ante la vista, su amada esposa comía y comía… Demasiados dulces… No le sorprendería nada si su hijo naciera temblando por tanta azúcar.

— Entonces… ¿Ya no estas molesta? — Ianira detuvo el bocado a centímetros de su boca, miro a Lampo y para luego fruncir el seño.

— Lo estoy.

Lampo suspiro en derrota, Ianira no iba a cambiar de opinión.

— Ianira, sabes muy bien porque no quiero que dejes el castillo Vongola. En alguno de estos días estarás dando a luz y la familia saldrá por dos semanas, no es bueno que en tu estado hagas un viaje.

Ianira seguía haciendo berrinche a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Sabes que te amo no?

— Si… Y el amor fraternal que le tienes a Giotto y a los otros también es importante… Pero no es eso lo que me molesta Lampo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Me molesta que me dejaras sola… —Ianira miro la confusión de Lampo, pero antes de que este pudiese decir nada tomo rápidamente la palabra.— Giotto, G, Asari y los otros estuvieron ahí para ellas… Cuando las demás tuvieron a sus hijos… Y-yo también quería que estuvieras ahí… Para cuando nuestro hijo llegase al mundo… Por ello estaba dispuesta incluso a colarme en esa misiónsucha tuya.

— Ianira…

— Así que era por eso.

Lampo y Ianira brincaron del susto, al escuchar a alguien entrar al comedor sin darse cuenta. Ambos miraron a la entrada topándose con Giotto quien les sonreía ameno, el rubio se acerco a la joven pelinegra e inclinarse como un caballero noble tomando su mano, Ianira lo miro confundida.

— Discúlpame pequeña Ianira, es mi culpa todo esto.

— N-no es tu culpa Giotto. —Los ojos azules verdosos de Ianira se inundaban en lagrimas que aun se contenían en su lugar.— Es culpa de esa Famiglia que se le ocurrió atacar cuando ando en mi noveno mes.

Giotto le sonrió calidamente al ver a su hermanita, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Te propongo esto. Una vez que regresemos de la misión le daré unas largas vacaciones pagadas a Lampo, para que así tu y su bebé puedan pasar con él. Será solo tiempo de familia.

— ¿Lo dices en serió?

Ianira le dirigió una mirada llena de esperanza, cosa que hizo reír a Giotto y a Lampo a sonreír de medio lado. El rubio asintió afirmativamente, Ianira saco un chillido de felicidad para luego abrazar a Giotto, gritando varias veces: "Gracias".

Giotto correspondió al abrazo y miro a su guardián del rayo, este le dedicaba una sonrisa, movió sus labios sin que nada saliera nada realmente de ahí, un mensaje único para Giotto: "Gracias".

El rubio sonrió y de la misma forma que su guardián mando un mensaje como respuesta: "No hay problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fueron días después un lunes por la noche que Ianira sufrió la primera contracción, cuando estas siguieron a la primera, las doncellas junto con Toko y Elena se pusieron en marcha para atender al futuro heredero Bovino, la noticia se expandió rápidamente por todo el castillo, y las próximas en estar ahí fueron Nana y Lavina y muchas otras doncellas que traían consigo, toallas limpias, tijeras y un caso lleno de agua caliente en el.

Lamentablemente esa noche un grupo mafioso decidió atacar el castillo Vongola, por medio de explosivos, justo al tiempo que Ianira pujaba con fuerza para que su hijo lindo saliera una buena vez.

Una segunda explosión se escucho en el ala este del castillo.

— ¡Elena quédate con Ianira, nosotras iremos a encargarnos de esto!

Nana junto con las otras dos salieron corriendo, por la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! … ¡AAARG! ¿Quién fue la inteligente que me dijo que un bebé no te hacia sentir nada más que amor? ¡POR QUE LE ROMPERE LOS HUESOS POR MENTIR, DUELE MUCHO! ¡AAAARG!

Elena se rió, mientras consolaba a su amiga mientras las doncellas se encargaban del resto. La rubia no se atrevió a decir que de la persona que le dijo eso no era otra que la misma Toko.

Muchos disparos comenzaban a escucharse, Ianira se estaba estresando como no hubiera un mañana, primero su hijo y luego estos mafiosos hijo de su-

Un llanto se escucho por todo el salón, el llanto dejo turbada a Ianira, estaba cansada, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba más de lo que en su vida había sudado, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, miro cansina como tomaban a su bebé y con unas tijeras limpias cortaron el cordón umbilical, para después limpiarle la sangre en su cuerpo con las toallas limpias una vez estuvo limpio, se le fue entregado, su pequeño su pequeño.

La felicidad del primer encuentro de madre e hijo no duro mucho, pues una segunda explosión muy cerca de ellas hizo que todas salieran de ese mundo.

— ¡Muy buen trabajo todas, ahora rápido evacuen el lugar, Elissa llama a Stefan necesito que lleve a Ianira!

La doncella acato la orden, Elena ayudo a Ianira a sentarse, mientras esta sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

— Mal día para venir al mundo pequeño Lambo, esto solo quiere decir que atraerás problemas sin que los busques.

— ¿Lambo?

Ianira soltó un pequeña sonrisa.

— Si. Ese será su nombre.

Stefan entro en la habitación, junto con Elissa. El hombre de cabellos largos de color verde con traje negro tomo a Ianira en brazos y corrió junto con las otras dos mujeres por los pasillos mientras se escuchaba a los hombres Vongola luchar contra la familia mafiosa que les atacaba justo hoy un 28 de mayo, al menos aun lo era, cuando Elena se lo dijo hace unos momentos.

Corrieron hasta una habitación donde era una de las entradas de un pasadizo secreto, lamentablemente les descubrieron y Stefan, Elena y Elissa fueron los que terminaron seriamente heridos, Ianira que era protegida por el cuerpo de Stefan no termino siendo herida, pero se lastimo al caer al suelo cuando Stefan cayo.

Lambo comenzó a llorar con fuerza ante el movimiento tan brusco los soldados iban a dispararle a su hijo y eso si que no lo iba a tolerar ella.

Ianira saco los cuernos herencia de su familia para ponérselos en su cabeza las chispas eléctricas no se dieron a esperar.

— ¡No permitiré que le hagan más daño a mi Famiglia, no!

Los gritos de hombres fueron escuchados por horas así, como el chillido de relámpagos, que hacían temblar esa are del castillo, así como el pequeño llanto de un bebé por tanto ruido a su alrededor.

Fue justo a las 12:00 A.M que se hizo el silenció y Ianira más muerta que viva cargaba con pocas fuerzas a su hijo que andaba en llanto.

— No te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo te pase, te cuidare, no llores Lambo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lampo estaba inclinado frente una fría lapida luego de haber depositado un ramo de lirios blancos en la tumba.

Esa noche muchos hombres como mujeres valientes murieron, todas las perdidas fueron dolorosas para la famiglia Vongola; pero el dolor que llego hasta sus almas, fue la muerte de la pequeña "Principessa Di Fulmine". Lampo se levanto y dio su camino de regreso a la limosina que lo estaba esperando y donde un rubio de ojos mieles cargaba a un pequeño bebé de cabello negro.

Giotto entrego a su sobrino al guardián del rayo, ambos adultos se miraron, y Giotto no dejo de notar lo quebrada que estaba el alma de su guardián mas joven.

— Aun puedes tomar esas vacaciones, solo para ti y tu hijo…

Dijo casi con miedo el cielo de los Vongola. Lampo lo pensó un poco mientras miraba a su hijo dormir en sus brazos, el peliverde asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, tomare esas vacaciones sino te importa jefe.

Ambos entraron al auto alejándose de ese lugar de donde se decidió enterrar a la Principessa Di Fulmine.

_Ianira Bovino_

_(Principessa di Fulmine)_

_Aquí yace una gran mujer, que vivió su vida a la protección de su familia, recibió los golpes como un pararrayos, convirtiéndose así en el rayo simple que dio un golpe poderoso._

_XXXX-XXXX _

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con la nueva entrega de este capitulo espero les haya gustado :D por que llevo días con dolores de cabeza, así que más les vale que les guste ¬3¬_

_XDDDDDDDDDD okay no._

_Okay esta vez no tengo nada que decirles… -u-U así que si tienen dudas de algo pregunten_

_XD tratare de contestarles, sin revelar mucho de la historia. Asd'_

_Como siempre Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios n3n y lamento la tardanza dije una semana después de la anterior actualización pero creo que me tarde un poco más XDu pero es que es difícil buscar videos de mujeres peleando LOL (De donde más me puedo inspirar?)_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Shampoochan1999, estrella-luna1998, Albii-chan, DakinocensDLT & a MariDark.**

_Se les agradece por mucho por leer&Comentar ~u~ asd' _

**DICCIONARIO:**

***-**_Attacco: Lacrime di pioggia - Ataque: Llanto de la lluvia._

_***-**__Mite, mite: Mira, mira._

***-**_Principessa Di Fulmine: Princesa del Rayo._

_Esto es todo por hoy…_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. CAPITULO 10

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

**ACLARACIÓN: **-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Haru y compañía hablan. _-¡Esto esta mal! Cuando Giotto y Compañía Hablan._

* * *

**CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru se levanto, sorprendiéndose al no sentir dolor, de seguro era gracias a el elixir que Raven le había dado, sacudiéndose un poco se posiciono camino un poco, deteniéndose al ser llamada por su pequeño espadachín.

—Okassan.

La castaña suspiro y volteo a ver al Arcobalenos del sol.

—Reborn-chan. Nuestros planes siguen siendo los mismos; pero ligeramente modificados. Cuando sientas que ya no estemos cerca, llévate a Takeshi de aquí, te mandare una señal cuando haya localizado a Ryohei.

—Muy bien.

—¿Qué? ¡Okassan, espera! ¿No vienes con nosotros?

Haru se giro a Takeshi acercándose poniéndose en cuclillas y depositar un beso en la frente del pequeño samurai, sonrió por una ultima vez a su hijo y corrió para ponerse al lado de Raven, mirando fieramente en dirección a Leone y Liana.

—Si lo pensaras bien; sabrías que no eres rival para ellos. —Cuervo hablo moviendo sus hombros para relajar los músculos de esa área. —Pero si eres astuta, podrás vencer. Concéntrate solo en Liana; posee una velocidad normal sin embargo lo justifica con su poder tan monstruoso que puede derribar un edificio, golpéala en los puntos que veas brillar en sus brazos y piernas ahí se encuentran las esferas _angelius. _¿Entiendes?

—Hai. —Algo se había movido en su interior al escuchar la palabra "Angelius". No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, pero en aquel entonces ella solo estaba tratando de mantener a Lambo a salvo; pero decidió dejarlo para después, ahora solo se concentraría en dos cosas: Liana, y averiguar el paradero de Ryohei. —Raven-san, ¿Podemos alejarlos lo más posible de aquí?

—Hmp. Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño. ¡Prepárate!

Raven agito sus látigos, al mismo tiempo que las llamas del rayo se deslizaban por ellos, corriendo a donde los gemelos. Cuervo hizo que sus látigos fueran en dirección de Leone, el chico de cabellos rubios saltó hacía atrás, Liana tomo el látigo de cuervo, si había sentido el dolor en sus manos por las descargas eléctricas no lo demostró, jalo del látigo con fuerza para atraer a Raven asía ella, cosa que la mujer con antifaz esperaba con una sonrisa giro sobre el aire, inclino sus piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho y a centímetros de Liana movió ambas piernas con fuerza para golpear directo al rostro.

Liana retrocedió unos pasos, en los que Raven aprovecho para sujetar con su látigo a Liana y con el otro enlazo la muñeca de Leone, quien corría a auxiliar a su hermana. Cuervo giro sobre si misma haciendo que ambos hermanos se despegaran del suelo, chocaran sus cuerpos hasta que Raven con fuerza los lanzo.

Leone y Liana chocaron con cuantas paredes se les atravesaban hasta quedar fuera del acuario.

Raven rió, y corrió a donde había lanzado a los gemelos.

Haru pestaño un par de veces sorprendida y girando a donde el Arcobaleno.

—¡Reborn-chan, llévate a Takeshi ahora!

La castaña corrió en la misma dirección por la que Raven había partido sin detenerse a escuchar lo que fuese a decirle Reborn, tenía que interceptar a Liana; si ella estaba ahí quería decir que Ryohei había sido trasladado a otro lugar, y solo la rubia sabría su paradero.

Cuando Haru llego fuera del acuario no pudo evitar hipar a lo que vio.

Raven corrió a los gemelos, deteniéndose en una pose en la cual pareciera que iba a patear un balón, ó en esté caso a los gemelos.

Liana quien se había acercado a Raven fue pateada en su costado izquierdo, Leone quien llegaba por el otro lado recibió una patada en su hombro derecho.

Raven no se quedó conforme con eso, saltando y aprovechando la posición en la que Liana estaba cerca suyo. Raven pateo justo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que pateaba a Leone en el mismo lugar, dejando a Raven con ambas piernas extendidas al hacer esa patada doble. Raven giro y darle una segunda patada a Liana a su espalda alejándose rápidamente en un salto de Leone, moviendo sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que el rubio y ambos lanzaron sus llamas correspondientes al otro causando una leve explosión que los hizo retroceder a ambos.

—Se supone que debes encargarte de Liana. No mirarme embobada como si fuera un ídolo o algo así.

—¿Hahi? ¡P-perdón!

—Hmp.

Raven corrió a Leone a la vez que él corría hacia ella, ambos intercambiaron puñetazos entré si, hasta el punto donde ambos golpearon el rostro del otro con fuerza causando que ambos salieran volando hacía atrás.

Haru logro sacar el bastón metálico, e interceptar el ataque de Liana logrando que ambas giraran ligeramente a la izquierda, sorprendentemente Haru logro saltar girando el bastón metálico y golpear las piernas de Liana; pero fue bloqueado por ella al último segundo. Liana salto y ataco a Haru lo cual fue bloqueado de la misma manera, ambas atacaron y bloquearon una vez más hasta que un descuido de Liana hizo que recibiera una patada en su mejilla izquierda, cuando Haru giraba en su propio eje. Liana se sorprendió al ver a Raven ahí por unos segundos hasta que una patada en su pecho por parte de cuervo la mandase a volar lejos.

Leone había llegado de la nada, golpeando a Haru justo en el estomago, luego pateo las piernas de la chica, provocando que está cayera al suelo, Haru se apresuro a mover sus piernas hacia arriba, impulsándose de sus manos logro esquivar el ataque de Leone y sus espadas. Haru hizo una pirueta a un lado y esquivar el segundo ataque de Leone.

Raven lanzo un rayo a Leone, el cual fue bloqueado por esté, con su espada envuelto en llamas de la lluvia, mientras seguía atacando a Haru, fue en el momento que Haru salto que Leone aprovecho a patearle en la quijada lanzándola lejos.

Raven golpeo a Leone con choque electro en los muslos de ambas piernas haciendo que esté se inclinara hacia adelante a causa del dolor. Raven giro sobre su propio eje y patear justo en la cara de esté haciendo que se hiciera para atrás. Cuervo le tomo de su mano izquierda, mientras rápidamente te subía por medio de la pierna izquierda de esté, sin soltar su mano se traslado a pararse en el costado izquierdo de Leone mientras doblaba su brazo izquierdo volvió a girar, Leone grito a causa del dolor cayendo al suelo, Raven lo soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La risas de Raven no duro mucho cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en su espalda junto con un destello amarillo lo cual causo que cuervo saliera volando.

Liana se concentraba en Raven que no se percato de la presencia de Haru cuando está se acerco.

Haru poso ambas manos en la cabeza de Liana, moviéndola de manera brusca hacía atrás haciendo que está perdiera el equilibrio, cuando la rubia miro a su agresora no pudo más que soltar un quejido de dolor.

Haru había pateado con fuerza con su pierna izquierda justo al rostro de Liana, seguida de una patada justo al estomago, una segunda patada al rostro de la rubia, justo cuando Liana creyó que se detendría ahí, Haru elevo su pierna izquierda y patearle en la quijada, seguida de una patada en la cabeza. Haru rápidamente cambio a su pierna derecha y patear a Liana detrás de la rodilla izquierda, seguido de una patada a su mejilla izquierda, una patada en el trasero, luego de esa patada primavera giro sobre su propio eje y patear a Liana en uno de sus costados volvió a repetir el proceso y patearle justo en el hombro haciendo que Liana se hiciera para atrás una segunda patada en el hombro hizo que Liana débilmente girara sobre su propio eje, cosa que Haru imito pero un poco más rápido que la rubia. Haru salto mientras pateaba a Liana en el estomago, provocando que ella también se elevara, rápidamente primavera pateo el rostro de Liana mientras estaban en el aire. Liana se inclino hacía atrás cosa que Haru aprovecho para girar en el aire y patearla con fuerza en su espalda y se elevara más en el aire, la castaña puso su mano en el suelo al caer mirando con sorpresa una gema de color amarillo en el suelo.

Raven recibió un puñetazo en su lado izquierdo, y antes de que uno segundo le tocase se tiro a un lado de Leone girando, mientras este giraba con la intención de darle una patada. Cuervo logro saltar girando en el aire y aterrizar con fuerza en la espalda de Leone, saltando de nuevo ligeramente hacía atrás pateo la quijada de Leone, haciendo que este volara un poco hacia atrás, Raven rodó por el suelo posesionándose de bajo de Leone cuando esté cayo al suelo, colocando un pie sobre Leone, activo sus llamas del rayo y seguido de una explosión Leone salio disparado al suelo, dejando caer una esfera de color azul.

Haru tomo la esfera amarilla y corrió detrás de Raven, Cuervo miro los cuerpos de Leone y Liana caer desde el cielo y con una sonrisa socarrona decidió darles una "pequeña" ayuda.

En un destello de color verde, Raven había desaparecido, cuervo salto en dirección a Liana y con ambos pies golpeo intencionalmente a la rubia, y usándola como palanca saltó de nuevo a donde estaba Leone, girando si misma le pateo la quijada elevando su pierna dio una segunda patada y golpearle en su estomago, todo eso había pasado muy lento para Raven; pero para Haru eso había pasado como un destello, los cuerpos de Liana y Leone cayeron como meteoritos al concreto del antiguo acuario.

_Giotto, no… Todos en ese momento no tenían palabras para describir lo que sus ojos veían, cuando Haru había salido detrás de Raven, la cámara que vigilaba en dirección de Takeshi y Reborn había dejado de funcionar, de seguro obra del Arcobaleno más poderoso, entre los niños malditos. _

_La cámara que estaba fuera del acuario pudo grabar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los cuatro combatientes, al principio creyeron que con Raven ahí, Haru dejaría todo en manos de ella ya que Raven ahí demostrado grandes habilidades en defensa como en ataque; pero todo cambio cuando Liana ataco a Haru está se defendió y los dejo prácticamente atónitos cuando la vieron dejar a un lado el bastón y atacar solo con patadas y aunque al principio creyeron que no serviría de nada; la castaña les demostró que no era bueno juzgar antes de conocer._

_G, hablo a su mejor amigo de la infancia, recordándole jamás hacer enojar a una mujer… En especial a Haru; por que ya podían ver lo que ella sería capaz, si la hacían enojar._

—Hey clones, antes de seguir dándoles la mejor paliza de sus corrompidas vidas. Quiero saber el paradero del sucesor del guardián del sol.

Haru abrió los ojos recordando el por que luchaba contra ellos, sus ojos chocolates fueron a parar en ojos dorados de Liana.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Ryohei? ¿¡Donde está!?

Raven observo la esfera amarilla que Haru sostenía en su mano derecha, la esfera del sol brillaba con fuerza resonando ante lar energías que la castaña le trasmitía, si eso continuaba la esfera terminaría golpeándolos a los cuatro.

Liana observo su esfera en manos de Haru, ella ya sabía que era un conejillo de indias, por parte de su tío Franco, el no poder activar sus llamas de la última voluntad era causa del shock mental que todos traían al perder a sus padres o en el caso de Alessandra a su madre.

—El chico… del sol… Está ahí… —Liana señalo el barandal que estaba detrás de Raven y Haru. La castaña abrió los ojos como hasta formar dos platos de la sorpresa.

Primavera corrió hasta el barandal sin importarle si había dejado sola a Raven contra los gemelos, se asomó por el barandal y ver la gran altura, Haru cerrar los ojos a causa del repentino vértigo que ataco su sistema entre abrió sus ojos para ver lo que sea. Sus ojos chocolates escanearon el área hasta que un destello blanco le llamo la atención.

Tirado en el suelo entre un montón de escombros, de rocas y mármol se encontraba un magullado Ryohei.

—¡RYOHEEEI!

Raven giro bruscamente para ver que rayos pasaba, y en esa leve distracción, Leone aprovecho a pararse y correr en dirección a Raven y atacarla, cuervo y apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque del custodiado de la lluvia.

Liana aprovecho eso y dio una largos saltos hacía atrás, cerro los ojos mientras concentraba el poder de las dos esferas restantes que le quedaban, Raven lo notó y forcejeo con mas ímpetu con Leone que no la dejaba.

—Che. ¡Oye esa mujer va a derrumbar todo el acuario detenla!

—¿Hahi?

Volteando bruscamente ante la información recibida, Haru corrió despavorida a donde estaba Liana Saturaba y detenerla de sus planes, lamentablemente Leone aun poseía una esfera de velocidad y pudo interceptarla dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Cuervo corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de Liana, alzando su puño en un intento de golpearla con gran fuerza, fue interrumpido cuando Leone reapareció frente suyo aceptando el puñetazo en lugar de Liana.

—¡Haa!

Liana giro sus brazos y con su puño izquierdo golpeo con la energía reunida el suelo del acuario, la energía paso por todo el lugar provocando grandes explosiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Reborn junto con Takeshi, Colonello, y Lal mirch los últimos dos habían llegado justo a tiempo por su protegido para llevarlo a la base, observaron como el acuario del cual habían salido no hace mucho comenzaba a explotar, un aura amarilla se expandió por el acuario, mientras el antiguo edificio comenzaba a colapsar.

—Okassan…

—No tienes porque preocuparte Yamamoto. Ella estará bien.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¡Kora!

—Porqué soy el asesino numero uno en todo el mundo. Siempre estoy seguro jeje.

Takeshi se rió divertido, al ver como Colonello y Reborn chocaban sus cabezas, mientras el rubio le reprendía por hablar así.

Lal suspiro cansina, estos dos si que eran un dolor de cabeza, decidió detener su pelea con una patada en la cabeza a su estudiante.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Moved el culo pero ya!

Y con eso se pusieron en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Giotto y Conzart no pudieron evitar un grito al ver como Raven y Haru habían saltado por el barandal. ¡Se iban a matar! Pero de alguna forma ambas habían logrado pegarse a la pared y ahora se deslizaban sin esfuerzo levantando ligeramente arena de la pared._

_Fue el colmo para todos ellos, cuando vieron a Leone y a Liana saltar y seguir a ambas chicas y pelear mientras se deslizaban por la pared de ese gran acantilado._

—_No puedo creer que sigan peleando mientras caen._

—_Bueno, si lo piensas, ninguno de ellos tiene opción ¿Verdad?_

—_Jaja. Pero me da gusto saber que Haru-chan esta dando todo por nuestro hijos._

—_Bha. La mocosa tiene agallas debo reconocer._

_Franco estaba gruñendo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. Observo las otras cámaras donde los demás niños estaban. Mei ya había reiniciado con la tortura de su hijo al igual que los científicos que tenían a Mukuro y Chrome bajo experimentos, Dante de seguro estaba comiendo algo apenas antes de iniciar a torturar al legado de G. Y el mismo que tenía que retomar la tortura con el niño de Giotto._

_Leone y Liana no debían fallarle, o en serio lo lamentarían._

Raven atrapo a Liana del rostro al tenerla frente, mando una descarga eléctrica por su mano directo a sistema nervioso de la rubia evitando que esta se moviera, cuervo azoto la cabeza de Liana contra el suelo y le arrastro con fuerza haciéndola chocar contra un pequeño pilar que colgaba por ahí seguido de otro hasta chocar la cabeza de Liana en una pared y destruirla.

Haru saltó por los escombros que caían junto con ella hasta aterrizar en uno grande, Leone cayo frente suyo, ambos se miraron con fiereza mientras los cabellos de ambos se movían con fuerza a causa del viento mientras caían.

El primero en atacar fue Leone con una patada, Haru se agacho para esquivarla, saltando ligeramente mientras pateaba a Leone en el estomago patada que logro ser bloqueada, Leone dio un codazo al pecho de Haru. Haru a pesar del dolor salto sobre Leone y quedar espaldas a él, rápidamente te inclino para pasar sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y con fuerza levantar al chico, inclinar su espalda, haciendo que Leone chocara su cabeza contra el escombro, la mitad del cuerpo de Leone había atravesado el mármol viejo quedando atrapado.

Haru se levanto girando alrededor de las piernas de Leone haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás y llegar al borde del escombro con la ayuda de su propio peso Haru logro hacer girar el gran escombro que tenía capturado a Leone, Haru se soltó girando en el aire y quedar frente a frente con Leone quien ya había dejado de girar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Raven había llegado a su lado mientras seguían cayendo. Cuervo junto sus manos para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de llamas del rayo en dirección de Leone, Raven uso una habilidad magnética con su mano izquierda, para que los escombros se juntaran con fuerza a Leone prácticamente para apretarlo con fuerza hasta que Raven decidió liberarlo causando una gran explosión.

—Wao…

—Lo sé, causo el mismo efecto en todos. —Raven observo que estaban próximas a llegar al suelo.— Quédate cerca nos llevare al suelo.

—Hai.

Raven extendió ambos brazos y llamas del rayo formaron un escudo alrededor de ella y de Haru mientras caían, el escudo evitaría que prácticamente se matasen.

Cuando al fin terminaron en tierra Raven se puso de rodillas.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, por suerte esos dos clones cayeron sobre unos arbustos; pero están mucho peor que yo. —Haru suspiro aliviada.— Mejor ve a ver sino le paso nada al aprendiz de Knuckle.

—¡Es cierto!

Haru localizo rápidamente, al boxeador y corrió a auxiliarlo. Primavera sintió como su corazón se desgarraba al ver el estado de su pequeño campeón.

Un ojo morado y muy hinchado, su nariz desangrando una gran hematoma en su quijada, incluso le habían tirado tres dientes, al no traer camisa pudo detectar partes quemadas en su piel morena.

Lo tomo de sus hombros y lo acerco a ella con cuidado y abrazarlo. Haru no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, su pequeño y extremista hijo reducido a esto.

—Por lo que veo usaron descargas de Electroshock en su cuerpo.

Haru se tensó al escuchar a Raven detrás suya, cuervo se arrodillo y con suavidad hizo que la castaña soltara al chico.

La castaña noto que ninguno de los golpes que anteriormente Raven había recibido… Ya no estaban.

Raven saco uno de los frascos con sustancia verde que anteriormente le había hecho beber. ¡Por supuesto! Raven quito el corcho de la botellita y con cuidado se lo dio de beber a Ryohei.

—Hay otro en mi bolsa interior, tómatelo.

Por la forma en que lo dijo sonó como una orden y no una sugerencia. Haru así lo hizo. Una vez que su cuerpo ya no poseía ningún moretón o dolor, primavera se levanto, saco un pequeño reloj de muñeca de su bolsillo y lo puso en la muñeca de un inconciente Ryohei, presiono un botón el cual comenzó a pitar sin detenerse.

Al sentir la mirada de Raven en su persona explico:

—Es un localizar que Verde-san, me dio luego de rescatar a Lambo-chan. Reborn-chan debe estar en camino a recogerlo, pero…

—Estás preocupada si dejarlo aquí es seguro.

—Hai.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí, ya le he quitado las esferas angelius al par de clones.

—Bien.

Haru se quito el saco y lo puso sobre Ryohei, acaricio sus cabellos y un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

—El punto más cercano de aquí es la gran iglesia antigua extrañamente construida sobre rascacielos. Iremos en mi motocicleta. ¡Andando!

—Hai.

**.**

.

**.**

**~Omake~**

**~Lady Piogge~**

La melodía era simplemente hermosa, las melodías de su querido esposo eran simplemente hermosas, y ella siempre disfrutaba el bailarlas, cada vez que las escuchaba. Excepto una. La melodía del trueno, la que Asari había dedicado a la pequeña princesa del trueno en su funeral, la melodía de la pequeña Ianira.

Ya eran tres años desde que la princesa del rayo había dejado este mundo y en lo personal la más afectada (Exceptuando a Lampo) en la Famiglia había sido ella misma. La dama de la lluvia, haber perdido a su pequeña hermanita fue un duro golpe para ella; pero se mantenía siempre positiva.

Por Ianira y su pequeño Takeshi con cuatro años de edad, quien al parecer había heredado la sangre de un pequeño Samurai. Lo descubrió una tarde, cuando buscaba su espada (Que descuidadamente perdió, ya que no recordaba donde la había dejado), entro en la habitación de su hijo, y descubrir que su pequeño hijo estaba jugando con ella, y no como en un principio que pensó que a su espada le habían crecido piernas y había huido de ella.

Toko había hablado con su pequeño, y luego de una charla entre madre e hijo sobre "El pedir permiso" y "no jugar con cosas filosas sin un adulto cerca", la dama de la lluvia le propuso al futuro espadachín aprender el camino de "Shigure Souen Ryu".

—Oww ¡Sisisisi! ¡Quiero aprender el estilo Shigure Souen Ryu"

—Jeje. Bueno entonces debemos ir a darle una visita al abuelo Tsuyoshi.

—¿Al abuelo?

—Hai. Esta arte de la espada es única del clan Yamamoto. Eso significa que tu padre no estará al tanto de esto.

—¿No estaríamos ocultando cosas a Otossan? —Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

—Hai. No es que queramos ocultarle cosas a tu padre; pero recuerda que tu padre pertenece al clan Ugetsu y los secretos del clan se quedan ocultos tras las sombras.

—Jaja. No lo entiendo; pero esta bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fueron semanas en los que tanto abuelo y madre ayudaron al desarrollo del pequeño Takeshi, en su desempeño como samurai.

Para sorpresa de Toko su hijo aprendía demasiado rápido para su orgullo, de segura esa forma tan fácil de aprender y esa suerte tan certera eran los genes Ugetsu.

En su día de descanso los usuarios de la lluvia tuvieron decidieron tomar un día de campo, solo entre ellos.

La dama de las lluvias observaba con una amena sonrisa a su hijo, quien bebía su segundo baso de leche, luego de haber disfrutado un delicioso almuerzo de sus tierras natales, los tres decidieron disfrutar de la naturaleza, Yamamoto tenía una postura holgazana mientras pasaba sus ojos de su padre a su madre y no perderse detalle de nada. Asari sentado a un lado de su hijo, mientras tocaba la flauta y una radiante Toko que se encontraba bailando a base de la hermosa melodía que su querido esposo tocaba.

Todo estaba en paz, sino fuera por lo que sucedió después.

Tanto Asari como Toko detuvieron sus actos, al sentir presencias de desconocidos. Toko tomo a Takeshi en brazos dirigiendo una mirada a su marido, la cual fue regresada por esté, asintiendo Toko salio corriendo al bosque en busca de un lugar seguro donde pudiese esconder a su hijo y regresar para cubrir la espalda de su marido.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

—Son presencias para nada amistosas, tengo que buscarte un escondite.

—¡Pero yo quiero luchar con ustedes dos!

Toko ignoro el reclamo de su hijo; sabía que su pequeño estaba demasiado adelantado en su entrenamiento; pero el aun era muy joven para experimentar el arrebatamiento de una vida. No, ella no lo permitiría.

Toko encontró un viejo roble con grandes raíces que ayudarían a esconder a su pequeña llovizna.

La dama de la lluvia se apresuro a esconder a su hijo bajo el árbol, al sentir las presencias hostiles acercándose.

—Takeshi. Quiero que te quedes ahí, no salgas, no hagas ruido. Mantente oculto hasta que tu padre o yo vengamos por ti. ¡Es una orden!

Ordeno al ver que su pequeño estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar, Yamamoto guardo silencio, asintiendo no muy contento ante esa orden.

Toko se alejo del árbol y se posiciono frente a una cueva que estaba a unos tres metros de donde Yamamoto se ocultaba. Takeshi observo a su madre, quien desenvainaba su espada. No paso mucho tiempo cuando aquellas presencias hostiles aparecían como hombres vestidos de negro, con armas de fuego en sus manos.

—No dejare que den un paso más.

Toko apunto su espada hacia el enemigo. Yamamoto escucho las risas de los hombres, seguido de un intercambio de palabras entre su madre y esos hombres.

En un parpadeo de su parte, la sangre y los gritos de aquellos hombres inicio, el sonido de las armas de fuego lo asordaron por unos momentos. El metal de la espada de su madre al cortar con agilidad las balas de aquellos hombres.

Takeshi sonrió al ver que su madre tenía prácticamente la victoria asegurada; y al ver al último hombre caer al suelo, al fin pudo suspirar tranquilo; fue una lastima que su tranquilidad no duro demasiado.

Nuevos hombres habían llegado y no perdieron tiempo en atacar a Toko. Yamamoto se estaba poniendo ansioso por cada segundo que pasaba.

Toko maldijo por lo bajo, cada vez que derribo a uno de esos hombres, otro corría rápidamente a tomar su lugar, estaba comenzando a cansarse y eso no era bueno, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que estaban luchando ¿Dónde diablos estaba Asari?. Toko miro de soslayo al árbol donde su hijo se escondía.

En solo esa pequeña distracción los hombres aprovecharon a atacarla. Toko no pudo reaccionar ante el múltiple ataque de esos hombres.

Rápidamente la despojaron de su espada, le golpearon en el estomago provocando que perdiera todo aire de su cuerpo, la pusieron de rodillas inmovilizando sus dos brazos.

—Esté es tu fin perra.

Un hombre a sus espaldas tomo un puño del cabello de Toko, jalando su cabeza hacía atrás de manera brusca, provocando un quejido de dolor.

—Es una lastima, que tan buena mujer muera así. Dime preciosa. —Dijo un hombre libidinoso acariciando la mejilla de Toko con lujuria. —¿No te gustaría pasar un buen _tiempo_ conmigo?

Si Toko no hubiese estado en esta posición, de seguro hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco, mientras una venita de enojo resaltaba a un lado de su cabeza y darle una buena bofetada por su atrevimiento; pero ya que tenía las manos sujetas…

—¡AAAAH MALDITA ZORRA!

Grito el hombre retrocediendo mientras se agarraba la nariz con fuerza, tratando de que dejara de sangrar el liquido rojo por está. Toko sonrió con soberbia al darle su merecido a ese estúpido libidinoso, y pensara dos veces de hacer preguntas tan indecorosos y vulgares hacia una mujer.

—¡CÁLLENSE IMBÉCILES! ¡MATEN A ESA PERRA!

Toko forcejeo con esos hombres unos momentos; pero la verdad era que estaba cansada. Llevo su mirada a donde se escondía su hijo, sonriendo con una tristeza indescriptible, su deseo de que su hijo no conociera a tan temprana edad lo que era arrebatar la vida de otro ser humano se había cumplido; pero… Ahora su bebé, su sucesor, su tesoro, su vida… Su amado Takeshi iba a presenciar su muerte. La muerte de un ser querido… Sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Yamamoto observo con horror como ponían la espada de su madre en su garganta, su corazón bombardeo con prisas, su respiración se estaba agitando y sus ojos se expandían ante el miedo, el miedo de ver a su madre ahí a apunto de…

_Vive. si lo deseas, no por ti. Pero si por aquellos a los que te aman, a los que te necesitan en está vida y por sobretodo a aquellos que ya están muertos._

El cielo de Sicilia, se había llenado de nubes grises y así como repentinamente aparecieron, así de rápido, la lluvia cayo con fuerza.

Asari Ugetsu junto a su familia había sido ataco y no se hubiese salvado sino es por Giotto y los demás guardianes que habían llegado a Auxiliarlo. Asari suspiro aliviado y mentalmente agradeció a la Hyper intuición de su jefe.

Cuando al fin habían acabado con esos hombres, Asari salio corriendo en busca de su amada esposa y su hijo, seguido muy de cerca por los demás guardianes.

La lluvia les había tomado por sorpresa; pero no fue un impedimento para ellos, fue un tiempo antes de toparse con un inmenso charco de sangre y cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, en si que les sorprendió.

Y Rápidamente se dividieron para encontrar a Toko y Takeshi, cosa que no les llevo mucho tiempo.

Asari se puso pálido al ver tan escena. Los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo estaban recostados en el suelo, y justo debajo de ellos un inmenso charco de sangre, ambos cuerpos eran rodeados por los cadáveres de aquellos hombres quienes les atacaron.

Giotto coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo. G maldijo por lo bajo al ver tal derramamiento de sangre incluso se sintió fatal por Ugetsu.

Asari tambaleándose se acerco a los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo. Giotto y los demás decidieron darle su espacio, Primo con una sola mirada hacia G mando la orden de identificar a la Familia enemiga quien ataco a su guardián y amigo junto a su esposa e hijo; esto definitivamente no se iba a quedar así.

Asari se dejo caer de rodillas junto a los cuerpos de su amada familia, notando la herida en el cuello de su ahora, difunta esposa. Su mirada paso al cuerpo de su hijo, quien estaba acurrucado de lado, en el cuerpo de Toko. En la mano de su hijo se encontraba la espada de su esposa. Asari se acerco para quitársela, sorprendiéndose cuando el agarre de la mano de su hijo en el porta espadas se afirmo.

Fue solo por un momento pero Takeshi se había sentado de golpe usando la espada de su madre como un escudo. Asari vio dos cosas más que perturbado. Lo primero, los ojos de su hijo ya no eran inocentes, sino más bien los de un asesino peligroso y lo segundo; las llamas de la ultima voluntad, ¡Las llamas de la lluvia! Palpitaban con fuerza sobre la espada de Toko.

—¡T-takeshi…!

—¿O-Otossan?

Después de eso, Yamamoto perdió el conocimiento.

Asari ignoro los llamados de su jefe para con Knuckle, advirtiéndole que Takeshi estaba con vida y necesitaba tratamiento medico. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos al samurai era abrazar a su hijo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras susurraba a si mismo que su hijo estaba con vida.

En su vida se había sentido así, por un momento creyó el haberlo perdido para siempre; pero gracias a los cielos su hijo aun vivía, y después de años, Asari se permitió algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La melodía de una flauta se dejo escuchar por todo el cementerio, una melodía suave, y hermosa con tonos alegres que lograban animar un poco a las almas que ya habían pasado a una mejor vida.

Cuando la melodía termino, el hombre de cabellos negros azulados bajo la flauta y observo la lapida de su esposa.

_Toko Yamamoto_

_(Lady Piogge)_

_Aquí descasa la dama de las lluvias, quien siempre iba preparada para la batalla, siempre limpiando la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, poseyendo siempre una gran tranquilidad._

_XXXX-XXXX_

—"Vive. si lo deseas, no por ti. Pero si por aquellos a los que te aman, a los que te necesitan en está vida y por sobretodo a aquellos que ya están muertos."

Asari saltó, al ser sorprendido, giro su cabeza y mirar a su hijo quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Okassan, me lo dijo; pero ahora que lo pienso… Creo que esa frase iba dirigida a ti también, Otossan.

Asari miro a su hijo por unos momentos y luego asentir.

—Tienes razón hijo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de tu abuelo Y comemos un poco de Sushi?

—Jaja suena bien para mi. Tal vez pueda pedirle que me enseñe a hacer Suchi.

—Ah… Eso sería bueno.

Ambos padre e hijo rieron con complicidad, e ir al restaurante de Sushi de Tsuyoshi.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos! Por el momento no tengo mucho que decirles además de

Agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y comentan esté fick *OO* me hacen dar mi máximo esfuerzo para escribirles jeje y pido disculpas por la tardanza por retrazarme en actualizar; pero la espera se acabo n3n espero les gustara.

Agradezco de corazón a las siguientes personas; por tomarse su tiempo a la hora de dejar un Reviews:

**Shampoochan1999; Guest; Albii-chan; YURIKO CHUN-LI; lady death; DarkinocensDLT; mrs car; mary-animeangel (Corre a abrazarla.- Extrañaba tus comentarios me hacen feliz n3n); Anonimo y Sayaneko-chan.**

Sin más por decir…

¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


End file.
